The Heir of the Western Lands
by Gabriel Herrol
Summary: Sesshomaru, eldest of the previous Inu no Taisho, is looking for his missing family. Lily Evans Potter is more than a regular witch. Harry is born with dog ears on top of his head. The Western provinces finally have an heir. (Side project/Irregular Updates.)
1. Prologue

**The Heir of the Western Lands**

 **Prologue**

 **Author notes:** _I know I shouldn't start a new story with my other two still in production, but when you have ideas, you can ignore them or use them. I decided to take one of my other challenges and to make something new with it. This fiction will be updated quite slowly as the other two will have priority. This one will be a side project when my muse decides to take a stroll in a new universe. Of course, the story will be AU for both the Inuyasha' verse and the Potter verse, but isn't almost always the case with Fan fiction? Now, let's get this show started._

 **Last updated: May 23, 2017**

 **Hanyō Harry challenge.**

What if ''The power he knows not'' mentioned in the prophecy was Inu youkai (dog demon) blood? What if Lily was not just a regular muggleborn witch, but an Inu youkai from The House of The West? It would mean that Harry is an Inu hanyō (half-demon). Imagine the results!

 **Requirements:**

\- Lily Evans was adopted after been found by the Evans parents when she was a just a baby. _Okay._

\- Lily's biological mother and father are full blooded Inu youkai. The father stayed behind to fight but the mother is the one who fled from Japan because of a schism or an attempted rebellion in the House of the West, but was grievously, maybe even mortally injured in escaping with her infant daughter _. No problem._

\- Lily is related to Sesshomaru in some way through her biological mother. (She can be his daughter, illegitimate or not, a niece or whatever, as long as there is a close blood relationship.) _Yep, Lily will be his daughter._

\- Sesshomaru is still alive, powerful, kicking and the current Inu No Taisho (The Dog General). _Yep!_

\- Lily's biological mother put a spell on her daughter with her last breath (If fatally injured) to make her looks human and it fools even Dumbledore till her powers emerge when she hit puberty. _Feasible, youki can be channelled through a specially crafted wand._

\- Sometime in her life, Lily come on her powers and is able to shift her appearance at will. In both human and Inu youkai form, she must keep her red hair. _Yep, redheads are the best lol XD_

\- James must be on the secret and does not care that his son is a hanyō and his wife is a youkai. He loves them. _Of course!_

\- Harry must inherit The Tetsusaïga when Lord Sesshomaru deems him ready if Inuyasha in no longer alive. If he is, have Totosai forge him his own sword when he is deemed old enough. _No problem, I'll make a choice soon._

\- Harry must inherit the Potter family magic and be a wizard; it will mesh well with his demonic powers. _Yup, a well rounded little mage our Harry will be!_

\- Harry's hair must still be black, hidden by glamour's to hide his half blooded nature or not. (When he uses the Tetsusaïga and channel his demonic power in it for a wind Scar or an Adamant Barrage, the glamour's can fail.) _Sure!_

\- In both of his forms, human or hanyō, Harry's eyes are a strange mix of killing curse green and gold like others who have Inu youkai blood in their veins. _That'll be cool._

\- Because of his wizard's blood, Harry must age like a regular human till he's ''Of age''. By then he will age more slowly like a regular hanyō. _Yeah, wouldn't want to stay a preteen for three centuries._

 **Forbidden:**

\- Evil! Albus Dumbledore. It won't fit well in the story. He can be manipulative, a bit dotty in old age, but he is still working for the Light. _Not sure which Dumbledore I will use._

\- Harry working with Voldemort. It's ridiculous, why would he work with his parents' murderer? _As if._

\- M/M relationships. _Yeah, I'm not homophobic, but I prefer my partners to be of the feminine gender._

-Martyr! Harry. I really am tired of all the angst that comes with martyrdom. If the wizards are unable to dispose of the horcrux in Harry's scar, someone in the Youkai community must be able to do something about it. _There's a few ways I could see how to go about it._

\- Weasleys Bashing. I read too much of those recently. They all have their flaws and even Percy and Ron can redeem themselves. We all have our stupid moments. _Right, nobody is perfect._

 **Recommended:**

\- Sesshomaru learns of the fate of the lost members of his court after the rebellion is stomped and retrieves Harry from the Dursleys after a bad episode of accidental magic or when his youki canceled his hiding charm. _Nope, won't have to wait that long for a family reunion._

\- Harry attending Hogwarts for a while. _Yep, if only to kill time and to make the teachers go crazy. XD_

\- Hermione's having Priestess powers. _Not sure who will get Shinto priestess powers, but somebody will._

\- Harry's having a few ''dog'' moments, like crouching on the ground when sitting or nose on the ground for following a trail scent. _Hell yeah, it will be hilarious!_

\- Hermione putting subjugation beads on Harry's neck to curb his reckless behavior. _Not sure if it will be her, but it's a strong possibility._

\- Sometime at Hogwarts, Draco goes too far and Harry really loses his temper. He must use his hanyō strength to haul Malfoy by the neck and made him piss himself by growling and blasting him with killer intent. For once, the good guy doesn't get caught and Draco's story is not believed. _Of course, the little ponce needs to learn he isn't the top dog in school._

 **Optional:**

\- Lily's alive. _Yes._

\- Sirius still free and part of the family. _Of course he'll be there._

\- Remus around and part of the family too. _Interesting, a cursed wolf among dog demons! lol XD_

\- Peter captured and put in Azkaban after a fair trial. _Yep!_

 **Addendums:** The full lycanthropic disease/curse can only be passed either by bite from a fully transformed lycanthrope or if you were born a werewolf. Only a pure human, magical or not, can be infected. Veelas, Goblins, Merpeople, etc, can't be infected. If the father is a werewolf, you have 30% chances that his offspring will be one. 100% if the father is transformed during the conception. If the mother is a werewolf, the child will be one too, due to the shared blood. A pregnant werewolf woman can shift at the full moon with no problem at all for the foetus until the fourth month of pregnancy.

From the fourth month to delivery, the woman needs to cast a stasis spell on her womb _**before**_ the transformation and remove it as quickly as possible once human again or the baby could die in the metamorphosis or have its birth retarded if the stasis is not removed. If the woman is non-magical, she _**must**_ be helped by a wizard or a witch or she'll lose the baby. Avoiding a transformation is not possible.

Also, Inu Youkais usually mate for life and in most cases, are monogamous. Also youkais can't interbreed with a different species of youkais. The exceptions are those species closely related, by example a Lion Youkai can breed with a Tiger Youkai and a Wolf Youkai can breed with an Inu Youkai. Kitsunes are only fertile with humans or other kitsunes.

She had managed to get away, but not unscathed, for she was gravely wounded. Those who wanted to defy her husband had done it shrewdly, going at it undercover, assembling money, supplies and followers, willing or not. There has been a magic wielding human who came, asking for support in ridding themselves of those his Lord and those of like mind, found unworthy of being gifted of magic. Her lord husband wanted nothing to do with an internal conflict in the hidden magical enclave in the distant land of Britannia. The man was offered hospitality for the night, he would be fed and watered and could break his fast in the morning, but after he would have to get himself out of her Lord Husband's lands.

The man did depart as commanded, but not before teaching her Lord Husband's enemies how to mold their youki (Demonic energy) to a simulacrum of wizard magic. There was a curse that took control of the mind, another one that felt like having hot holy knives piercing your bones. They never managed to make the one hit one kill spell, but youkais could kill quite easily without mimicking human magic.

She was a pure Inu Youkai, even if her hair was fire red and not silver white and her eyes were emerald green, not golden. It was her hair who first got her Lord Husband's attention and then her fighting prowess. Able to spar against him and hold her own and make him sweat for a victory. Not many could boast that, since the current Inu No Taisho was the strongest lord in many generations, having surpassed the previous one to hold the title. She did not came from a noteworthy clan, didn't have a special talent recognized by her pears otherwise of her unmatched control of her youki.

She wasn't even a noble, but he chose her as she chose him. The courtship was still done within the rules, but a few years later, they were married, quite in love and she proved to be quite fertile by baring him a healthy pup a few years into their union. In her mind it was almost a miracle that she did not end up pregnant sooner, with the stiff traditional stand form her Lord Husband against human contraception (Youkais can't catch **STDs** ) and the fact that they were quite active in their bedroom chambers. She bore him a daughter, a princess for the Western Lands, who was born from her beloved Lord Husband Sesshomaru and her, their beautiful little flower.

Rirī was the name they gave her. But the extremists in the Court were getting bolder and bolder. They had managed to put under mind control the matron who was helping her tend to Rirī, who had inherited the demonic markings of her father and her red hair and not to forget her eyes, wanting to give an emotional blow to Sesshomaru-Sama, ordered the matron to slay the pup! Needless to say, the matron didn't make it and her Lord Husband decided at this precise moment when the matron's corpse was cooling on the floor, to smite the traitors. No more diplomacy after that stunt. Sesshomaru had learned patience, but it still had limits.

Harm coming to his family was the breaking point. Armed with his claws, his poison and his sword Bakusaiga, the House of the West descended into civil war! She had taken many a blows in her escape, managing to replicate, what was it called again? An international portkey but never having set foot outside of Japan, she left the destination to random. Blood loss was getting to her. Eriko managed to make it, stumbling to a human contraception. What was it again? Ah, a park. There were strange plastic inventions where the humans' pups could play. Humans, they were a weird bunch. At least they had ingenuity for them. Rirī was squirming; it was time to feed her.

Eriko bared her fangs in pain when she aggravated her wounds by moving and directing her energy trying to heal her wounds to protect her child from the cold, but parted her kimono's folds and latched her daughter to her left breast. It was quite cold; it was the beginning of February. Her daughter was born only a few weeks ago, on January 30th. It was the year 1960. She was so sad. She knew she wasn't long for this world; she had lost too much blood. But she would not pass away until her daughter was safe!

With her fabulous control of her youki, the Lady of the Western Lands crafted strong undetectable glamours and mystic bindings to make her look like a Caucasian human and for her daughter's already growing youki to express itself more similarly as human magic than anything demonic. The glamours would hold until she had her first menses and for the simulacrum of human magic, it would hold until her eighteen birthday. The modifications to let her grow up at human speed until her maturity where her youkai nature would take over were trickier and to delay their activations was no simple feat, but Eriko was quite the accomplished sorceress.

Too bad she couldn't heal herself now, she no longer had enough youki for that, but her daughter's safety came first. She could smell the presence of two humans coming near. She had to do something. She just had a few hours left on this world. She switched her daughter to her other breast and came across a middle aged couple. The man had crew cut red hair almost the same shade as Eriko and Rirī's and was pretty fit. He had the presence of a warrior or more likely a soldier of some sort. He also had vivid green eyes. The woman at his side was blue eyed and blonde haired, with fair skin compared to his tanned one.

She had no special bearing, more likely a civilian then. She revealed herself to them, breaking the magicals' law, something about a statute of secrecy. Not like she cared right now, she was dying and needed to entrust her Little Flower before joining her ancestors into the pure land. Needless to say, they were both surprised and a little bit scared at seeing a severely bleeding non human woman. Still holding her little angel in one hand since she was still latched to her breast, she rose her free one in the universal sign of surrender, even if the light of the street lamp was reflecting off her claws. In broken English she said with a pained but melodious voice

"Need...help. Baby. Dying me. Husband fighting. Escaped, Rirī safe must be..."

To show her good faith, she let them saw her babe-in-arms bundled into her blood stained kimono. The woman, Rose Evans nee Bernard, a mother herself, could understand a bit of what was going on. That strange woman had injured herself to death door to protect her child from something dangerous. Her blue eyes were full of sympathy and she turned to her husband, recently discharged with honor from the Royal Navy, who was eying the stranger with mistrust. He had navigated all around the world, seen incredible things, but never saw a woman like that, even in Japan. He could recognize her accent by the way she was massacring his first language.

Lieutenant Michael Evans didn't like the unknown. Unknown could equal dangerous. And dangerous could quite easily become mortal. It was why he was not letting his wife go near this strange woman, even if she was not hostile, clearly gravely wounded and with a child in her arms. He relented when he saw her stumble, and heard her beg again

"Please! Baby! Safe! Place safe for baby! Dying! Protecting Rirī! Hanshu no otto (lord husband), Sesshomaru-Sama! Find her… aru hi (one day)!"

Eriko was exhausted! The woman was a mother, she could smell it on her, and the man was her mate, the father of that woman's pup. He was guarding his mate against her, noble but pointless. She no longer had the strength to fight. Finally they relented after arguing. Both adults approached her, the woman tried to take the baby and the Youkai had to fight off her instincts to not reduce the human in pieces! But, for her daughter, she managed. The man took the she Youkai in his arms like a bride then both humans took the direction of their home, but she was too tired to do more than chuckle lightly and to say with humor in her voice

"No touching breasts. Married. Faithful. Husband no like sharing."

The Evans man answered in perfect Japanese after snorting in mirth

" _Don't worry; I am also married and faithful. One woman is enough for me._ "

Emiko answered by a crooked grin. He was a good man. As much as she was already regretting that she wouldn't be there to see her daughter grow up, she was satisfied that they had been found by good people. Soon they were back at Michael and Rose's home, in Cokeworth. Rose was happy that Petunia, her one year old daughter, was at her grandmother's. She didn't want her beloved daughter to see so much blood.

In the end, they hadn't managed to save the non human woman whose name was Emiko. On her dying breath, she activated the spells she put on her daughter and tweaked them to make her look like the daughter of Michael and Rose Evans. She had also managed to convince them to take her in. When Emiko let out her last breath, Rirī of The House of The West became Lily Evans.

In Japan, Sesshomaru would search every centimetre square of the country, looking for his mate and pup, once the rebellion was crushed mercilessly. The Dog General would only find out what happened to his family eighteen years later, on a business trip in the United Kingdom. He would learn that his wife died of blood loss and was buried somewhere in the Sherwood Forest. He would also come face to face with his eighteen years old daughter when meeting one of his English contacts, Albus Dumbledore. Needless to say, even the great, terrible and powerful lord Sesshomaru needed to sit down to take it all in.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Heir of the Western Lands**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author's notes:** _Well, here we are for the next chapter. The answer to this Fan fiction was about as timid as The Greek Kunoichi when it started, but hey, a prologue is a prologue no matter how long and detailed it is written. Now we have Sesshomaru's reunion with his daughter. Did you know that Rirī was the Japanese translation of Lily? Pretty neat no? ;) Well, let's get this show on the road!_

 **Last update: May 23, 2017.**

Sesshomaru was not an easy man to impress. He was always in perfect control of his emotions. He knew instinctively when intimidate or concede. When the humans finally managed to unite Japan in one country with one ruler, he had been one of the first Taiyoukai (Demon lord) to bend the knee in front of the Emperor. He was powerful, immensely so even, but even he could fell against superior numbers. He had made a pact with the humans for the good of his species and he never regretted it. The miko (Shinto Priestess) that his foolish little brother was so enamoured with had show him with her books from her time what could happen.

Higurashi Kagome showed him that he wouldn't even make history if he didn't act. So, yes, he told his fellow Demon Lords to bend the knee and to work to bring their existence to secrecy, much like the Wizards of today. But every ounce of training could not prepare him to suddenly meet his grown up daughter who was missing since she was a babe-in-arms! Letting accidentally go of his glamours that made him pass for human, his neatly cut black hair turned a very long to the point of falling to his calves, silvery white color, his facial markings appeared, his claws and fangs visible once more and his youki was detectable for anybody sensible to that type of energy.

The pretty young woman who could only be his daughter under a human guise had the same reaction. Her demonic markings appeared, claws and fangs popped, her eyes stayed the same color but the pupil became vertical and her hair a shade darker. Not to forget their pointed ears, similar but not the same as the ancient Elves of old. She was looking so much like her late mother! But before he could at least take his beloved daughter into his arms, the Human wizard decided to act. Having never seen Youkais before, you could forgive him for his rash reaction. With reflexes that denied his advancing age, Dumbledore cast two Stunners one after the other to what became of his ex-student and one of his Japanese contact named Takahashi Ichimaru. (In Japan, they use the family name first, then your proper name)

Not much was known of the mysteries in Japan, even after opening their borders to outside trade and commerce, they were always tight lipped about their magical fauna and flora and they only agreed to offer the standardized OWLs ( **O** rdinary **W** izarding **L** evels) and NEWTs ( **N** astily **E** xhausting **W** izarding **T** est) in their magical schools thirty years ago and that was after incalculable number of years of bitching from the ICW ( **I** nternational **C** onfederation of **W** izards) Yes, they did business to the International level with mundane things, but for an outsider it was very hard to obtain magical goods of Japanese origins.

Both Youkais dodged the Stunners easily even if they were distracted. With all their enhanced senses and superhuman physique, it was quite easy in fact. Sesshomaru did it automatically. Lily had to put some thoughts into it, but it was very quick nonetheless. Both Inu Youkais dodged for a while. The Headmaster was fighting to incapacitate and both supernatural beings were still in shock from the impromptu reunion. But the shock wore fast and Sesshomaru had enough presence to set his golden gaze on the Headmaster and order him firmly after batting away with a wave of the hand an overpowered Stunner.

"Dumbledore-san, **stop**."

Sesshomaru's order was headed and he was rewarded by the wide eyed stares from the aging wizard and his daughter. Albus couldn't fathom how the simple order of such a man could make _him_ stop without magic involved and Lily, in that form, could feel the _colossal_ power slumbering inside who her senses where telling her was her biological father and it was urging her to bare her throat and submit, she resisted the urging with not so much of a problem, but could not meet the man's eyes, as much as she tried. She wasn't exactly sure of what species they were.

She could shift back and forth since she was twelve, but even with all her research, she never found out anything. To see a man that looked like her and smelled like her, it was clear that there was more hidden in the world than the wizards and the magical creatures. The man, her father, held a soft look toward her, but shifted back his attention towards the still flatfooted headmaster. He said

"Dumbledore-san, I would prefer if we could talk this out like civilized beings. I assure you that I am not on this dark upstart's payroll, what was his name? Ah yes Tom Riddle. Needless to say, there is more hidden in the world than the Wizarding communities and the magicals creatures. There are beings far older than the modern human race. My species is one of them. I am unsure of your knowledge about the Shinto pantheon, Buddhism and what was passing as truth in the Warring states era and before but considered myths today, but those tales of supernatural animals, of demons and a multitude of creatures, are true. I am an Inu Youkai or in English, it would be a Dog Demon."

Sesshomaru made pause to let Dumbledore swallow the truth and to reapply his human disguise. The Dog General was not concerned about his secrets so much as he didn't want the hassle of stopping attacks after attacks if somebody else could barge on them. With a pointed glance at his daughter, she too resumed her human appearance. And was it something weird. They didn't even know each other and already she was easily ordered! And she had never been a submissive woman, quite the contrary, she had a fiery temper. Just ask James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, she had hexed them quite often to reduce their egos, more Sirius and James' than Remus and Peter's, but nobody could deny that she was the boss.

Now, the man who was her Sire made her obey with only a look? It was unreal! Albus Dumbledore was not much educated in the muggle eastern religions and myths. He knew the basics that came known to the west with Japan's borders opening to international trade with the Meiji era beginning fifteen years before his time, but not much more than that. The existence of supernatural creatures, gods and demons was something hard to swallow. To think that Wizard kind was not the top dog was something hard to believe, but why would the humans still be afraid of the dark if not for unconsciously knowing there was far worse once upon a time?

The man before him must have centuries of life and he didn't look a day past forty! He could now understand the human disguise, to slip unnoticed into society. Not unlike how wizards slipped into secrecy, but the Spiritual World must have put some kind of veil on them years before the International Statute of Secrecy came to be. As if Sesshomaru was reading his thoughts, he said

"I was the first one of my kind to bend the knee in front of the emperor once the warring states era came to end in the 16th century. We, Youkais, made a pact with the humans to come to Japan's defenses against anything supernatural coming from outside our borders and fade from the common people minds in exchange for a right to live without persecution and with a limited right of self governance. My example is what saved many of our brethren, but not everybody was wise enough to bend the knee in front of a human leader. Some land gods faded too, by lack of faithful followers. Damn, I apologize, seeing..."

The lord lost his speech. It was too much. His mate and daughter's disappearances shook him badly, all these years looking for them in vain, not knowing if they are dead or alive. And then, doing business with his English contact and finding his missing daughter. His mind was reeling. He turned his disguised brown eyes to Albus and asked

"Please, can we reschedule? I...you saw this young woman's transformation...She is kin...My wife and baby daughter went missing eighteen years ago, escaping a civil war in my lands..."

Albus was too shocked by the revelation of the existence of real supernatural beings whose powers had nothing to do with Wizarding magic to protest much. After a sincere apology and Oath on his magic to keep it quiet until something more permanent could be arranged, Sesshomaru and Rirī/Lily left the Headmaster's office. The younger of the two youkais took her father with her in the maze that was Hogwarts Castle to a place where they could talk in peace. When they were inside an abandoned classroom somewhere on the fourth floor, Sesshomaru observed her summoning a wooden stick from a hidden holster on her right arm and with sharp movements, he could fell her power flowing through the stick, a wand if his guess was right and cast a few human spells.

When Lily was assured that they wouldn't be disturbed, even if it was summer and class wasn't in session, she sheathed back her wand inside the holster and turned her weary green eyes toward the stranger who wasn't one. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. What can you do when the man who sired her finally come out of the woodwork? She knew he didn't abandon her. From what her parents told her, they had found her biological mother bleeding to death at a park near their house as they were taking a stroll to have a moment together, giving her everything to protect her baby from the frigid cold of winter.

Her father told her that Emiko, her biological mother, was barely able to speak English and since he could speak Japanese, she explained to him that she had fled a civil war and had been gravely wounded in escaping, protecting her baby from those who wanted to kill her to deal a blow on her biological father. She had woven some kind of enchantments to make her look human, age like a human and use her powers like a human witch. To respect her dying wishes, Michael and Rose had adopted her. She did retell all she knew to her father and she could see he was very shocked by what happened.

Sesshomaru sat silent a while, but he retook his aplomb and asked softly

"Were you treated well? Did they raised you with love?"

Lily had a kind smile and said

"Yes, they did their best. My mom is still alive, but my dad passed away, fighting. Fifteen Wizards attacked the family house; he killed them all by himself, letting my mother escape. She managed to get out of there unharmed, he did not. He died of his wounds in the hospital, last year. If he had been younger, he would have likely survived. It was thanks to his training as a soldier in the Royal Navy that he managed to took them all down. Now, because of that I have a bounty of my head, and also because I dared to be better in school than those inbreed idiots. Since the beginning, in those bigots' eyes, I'm nothing more than an uppity _mudblood_!"

Lily had spat literally the last word in anger. She went to explain in more details the war, but Sesshomaru raised his hand to stop her and said

"I am quite well versed into each side of the conflict, beloved daughter. I am sorry for your loss; he seemed to be a good man to take in a baby who wasn't his and love her as it was. He passed away with honor; it is not common that a non magical Human is able to vanquish fifteen magical Humans by his lonesome these days. He must have been a very good soldier. Continue your tale, please, but what name did they called you?"

Again, with the same soft, affectionate but with an undertone of command tone of voice. Her biological father was the leader of his people; he must be used to give orders and he must also be made of a very strong character to be able to recuperate so quickly after such an emotional blow. God knows that it not been for her Occlumency she would be a mess. She did comply though

"They translated my birth name into English. But, well...it's awkward...I'm married now...I was Lily Evans, now it's Lily Potter."

That one threw Sesshomaru's mind out for a loop. He could deal with his baby girl all grown up, but married? Married as in sexually active?! By the Gods...Putting his face in his palm, he gave his newly found daughter a baleful glare that she returned with a mocking crooked smile. The same smile every daughter who had grown up sent to their fathers who wished to saw them still only as their little girls and not as a grown up woman that means "Deal with it." She described more of her childhood and her teenager years.

Her efforts to find out what she was, but with the only clues of a father being a high born Lord and stomping a rebellion/civil war somewhere in Japan and clearly not Human, they couldn't really search for him or use the medias. Most of the Supernatural was hidden, even from the Magicals. It was not an International law, but more like a Code of Conduct adopted by everybody for their very own survival. Those who strayed too far from those guidelines like lesser Demons and brainless Onis (some sort of Ogres) were hunted and put down mercilessly.

They talked a good long while, speaking of their lives. When the subject came back to her husband and his family, Lily answered

"He is from an old line that has been established in Britain for centuries. There are branches of the family in a few other countries, but with the low births rate of the Purebloods after so many years of inbreeding to supposedly keep the blood _pure_ ,

You could literally hear the disgust in her voice at that word

The family in this country is on the decline. The Potter family doesn't believe in that Blood purity and Supremacy nonsense, but many of the family perished in World War II and in the Vietnam War. There is also the shrinking of the gene pool to deal with. James, my husband, is an only child and his parents aren't spring chickens any longer. They are in their sixties. Dorea Potter nee Black, James' mother, is quite dangerous with a wand though. "

When Sesshomaru asked why they were fighting in what was a civil war about Blood purity of all things and what the Government was doing about it, he got a lengthy diatribe that make him believe that things were not going well into the more liberal individuals' favour.

"Many of the Pureblood families of the United Kingdom are related to each other one way or another. We have obtained scientific proof that inbreeding is what produces Squibs, children born from magical families who didn't inherit the gift of magic, but the Ministry of Magic is so paranoid about anything Muggle related that they refused to hear anything about it. The Pureblood supremacists are very well connected since they are mainly from the old families and they use those connections in the Government to stalemate any progress that don't enter in their worldview.

The Wizengamot is Wizarding Britain's high court of law. It predates the Ministry of Magic itself, dating back to the days of the medieval Wizards' Council. We have more or less fifty seats and most are filled with Lords. Even if they are not all Pureblood supremacists, many are supportive of Riddle's goals to keep the power in house so to speak."

Sesshomaru hummed at that. The political situation was more explosive that he first thought. But he couldn't do anything about it on the political front, since he didn't have the influence in Britain. If it were in the East or even in France, he would have been heard, but not in isolationist, Pureblood, I don't need allies, Magical Britain. Magical. That's it! Turning his eyes towards his daughter, he said

"You seemed invested in this war. I will not have you back down; your biological mother would come back from the netherworld to tan my hide if I did. But now that I found you Rirī, I will do my utmost to keep you safe. Believe me when I say this, the only creature strong enough to fight on par with me to this day would be this legendary vampire I heard about from Wallachia, if he was still on this plane of existence. I assume that your husband knows that you are not human?"

At her nod, he continued

"Explain to him that you are a Dog demon, a supernatural creature from the Far East and that your biological father found you and will train you in the use of your Demonic powers. Do be sure to explain him that we are not creatures of sins from the bible of the Christians though. You surely fight like a Human witch; you use your powers like a one. Without the wand, you are vulnerable though. It is time to learn to fight like a Youkai and use your powers as a Youkai. You are the princess of the Western Provinces of Japan. You are the only daughter of the Dog General, the Inu No Taisho, and this Sesshomaru will _**not**_ let you die on him before your time.

Then, when you are learning your birthright and how to not be vulnerable without your wand, I will forge connections with the Mundane society. If this Magical society is incapable or unwilling of dealing with a bunch of rich terrorists, it is time they relearned exactly _why_ they bended the knee to the King of these Isles in the past. The regular Humans are not so easily dismissed when the sleeping giant is awoken. If I cannot speak with the right people, I will make contact with the Faes or the Celt Gods. Someone in those people can surely contact the right people in the British Parliament. "

Lily couldn't believe how she missed such a way to resolve this war! The others countries couldn't get involved without being asked or attacked. You-Know-Who was very careful into not letting his minions made a mess elsewhere, so far it was Britain's problem. The ICW wouldn't get involved if the International laws weren't breached. The Magical side of things had their hands tied but on the Mundane or Supernatural side...yes, if things cleared up, she wouldn't be so afraid to start a family with her husband. James and she were a bit too young for starting a family so soon in their marriage, in her opinion.

Lily was a woman who likes to have her options open; it was why she refused a magical binding marriage, in case things wouldn't work so well once the 'honeymoon" phase was over, at least they could get a divorce. James wasn't really happy about that, but she only needed to give him the hooded eyes and show a bit of skin and he was putty in her hands. She was also quite pleased to be reunited with her biological father. She may not necessary grow to love him like she had loved and still love Michael Evans, but she could make room into her heart for him. And the training to use her gifts in the ways of her ancestors would be a nice bonus.

She always had a thirst of knowledge. It was only her fiery temper and her iron wills that got her into the House of the Lions. When Sesshomaru asked how he could contact her, the answer he got made him raise an eyebrow in surprise

"An owl? How does having a nocturnal bird help in sending messages? Do you not have modern appliances? Since I did not anticipate meeting you again and was here only for a few days, I booked a room into a hotel downtown. I can give you a business card of the hotel, their phone number is on it and I will write my room number. I will have to make arrangements for a more permanent residence if I am to help put this insane Warlock to the ground."

Lily went to explain that technology didn't work with magic and she got a scoff from her father for that answer. He explained

"Child, I've been doing magic since I was but a pup. The only good thing that came with this Human wizard teaching my adversaries how to mold their Youki in a simulacrum of Human magic was that I picked up the trick too. All my residences around the Globe are equipped with all the latest technology and as long as the magic is not cast on the electronics, everything works like a charm. Install a phone line in your house and everything will be fine so long as you don't use magic on it."

Lily looked at him with uncertainty. Well, he had centuries of experiences, so of course he would know better than the biased authors of the books she had read on the subject and with the Ministry's stand on those matters, well they weren't about to admit being inferiors in any way to the muggles. She took the business card offered and would contact him soon and then she had to leave. She was only supposed to report to Albus about her researches to find a way to remove the Taboo influence and undetectable portkey. She wasn't sure on one hundred per cent about the Taboo, but she had found a way to make portkeys that could not be traced and could bypass any wards.

Probably it was her Youki acting differently than Human magic, now that she knew her species. An Inu Youkai, a Dog Demon in English. She was a Supernatural creature able to use an extra convincing human disguise. It was unreal. It was luck that the more humanoid Youkais had the same reproductive abilities than the Humans, or it would have been impossible to deal with her menstrual cycle.

Needless to say that Sesshomaru was not unaffected. Now he could finally move on. His scouts had detected the Youki residues that a powerful Youkai left when buried in Mother Earth in Sherwood Forest, near Nottinghamshire, so he finally knew where his beloved mate was brought to her final rest. And then, he met his estranged daughter. How he had wanted to weep and to hold her against him, but no, it was already taxing with so many emotions. In the past, many humans had called his kind monsters or as Inuyasha said once "Unfeeling egotistic bastards". The problem was not the fact that they weren't capable of emotions.

A Youkai was not Human, so their species was anathema to the Ningens, (Humans in Japanese) but that didn't means that they weren't resenting emotions. It was more muted; toned down between cold logic and animal instincts they had to master. A Youkai who was overly emotional wouldn't have survived very long in the distant past. And without those animal instincts, one could be taken by surprise with the pack mentality or those pups wanting to challenge the Alpha male for bragging rights and prestige. Sesshomaru was almost a thousand years old; it would take more than a young pup of twenty springs with some interesting skills to take him down.

Lily undid all her privacy charms and guided her father to the doors of the castle. They walked the grounds together in reflexive silence up to the Iron Grids at the entrance of the castle grounds. Once outside, Lily had a small smile for her father and after a wave of the hand, she spun on a quarter of turn on herself and vanished with a little pop of displaced air. Hmm, so that was the Wizarding way of teleportation? Interesting ability. He would get somebody to teach him the trick and if he could tweak the energy to be a bit more Demonic than Human in nature, it would allow them, by them he meant him and his kin, to slip through the wards designed to block teleportation.

With the way the raids conducted by the Death Eaters were going, he wasn't going to let a fluke take away what he only just gained back. When he was sure that nobody was around, he channelled some youki at the tip of his fingers, pressed them into the first tree he came across and opened a portal leading to a deserted alley in London. From there he could call a cab to get a ride to his motel. Once he stepped through, the portal closed on itself with no traces that a rip in the space-time fabric had been there a few seconds ago.

Lily arrived back in her secret apparition point in Godric's Hollow. Very cautious since the war had heated up, she had warded to the best of her capacities an abandoned propriety. It was in fact an abandoned farm. The previous owners had moved to London to enjoy their retirement when they grew too old and too frail to be far from the hospitals and to take care of the farm. The couple was childless and the farm couldn't be sold before they absolutely had to move, so it stayed more or less abandoned with a sign planted in the ground that read "For Sale". From there she transfigured back her conservative jumper to a modern t-shirt molding her chest attractively but not too much and her work pants changed back to Bermuda shorts cut in from a pair of old jeans.

Her sport shoes stayed the same. Seriously, she was alright dressing more conservative when she had things to do to Hogwarts, but even if she was a trained Witch, she had grown like a Muggle and thus wasn't scandalized by showing some skin. It's not like she was walking in a bikini or only in her underwear. Bloody Victorians. James almost had a heart attack when they started dating outside the magical community with her outfits! Though she was feeling pretty good about herself when she gave him a nosebleed the other day when she showed him her new nightie. She had bought it during their honeymoon in San Francisco, in that new and promising store, Victoria's Secret.

She was soon home and after answering the security question, she was ushered into their home. Dorea and Charlus had offered them to stay with them into Potter Manor due to the old and powerful wards, but the newlyweds liked to have a place of their own, thus bought a nice little cottage to live with. Barring friends dropping in unexpected, but they had wards to warn them, they could do whatever they wanted. The fact that James really liked the fact that he could make love with his kinky wife anywhere in the house without being caught, interrupted or God forbid; worrying about being too loud had nothing to do with it. No, nothing at all. *Roll the eyes to the sky and whistle innocently.*

What, why are you looking at us like that? There are many things people say about red heads. You just have to ask and find out if said red head is open to said idea. After seven years of school and almost one of marriage, he had learned tact and what would make him sleep on the couch. Sirius laughed at him and called him henpecked, that comment in Lily's hearing distance earned the Black Scion a full day locked into his animagus form and magical fleas. The second time Sirius brought out the subject of her menstrual cycle; she simply threatened him of bringing him to a vet to be castrated.

Needless to say, Sirius Black also learned tact and what to say and not to say in her presence. After relaxing a while and ordering her thoughts, Lily explained everything to her husband about her trip to the castle. James was quite stunned. The Shinto and Celt Gods were real? The Supernatural creatures out of Ancient Japan lore were real and in hiding in similar way than the Wizards? His biological father-in-law was the leader of his people and a Dog Demon? Lily was also a Dog Demon? Talk about a night of revelations! Of course he was interested to meet the man, you don't met a man older than Dumbledore everyday and if his wife could learn to use magic in another way, all the better for her!

But what was worthy of awe was the fact that this man could make his Lily-flower submit! He knew that she had strong Alpha tendencies and with his Animagus form being a stag, he could feel her predator's aura. Heck, her Alpha spirit was so strong that she could stay with Remus on the nights of the full moon and she had Moony domesticated like a pet dog! She could make him sit, shake the paw, lie down and even play fetch! Did you ever saw a wild werewolf playing fetch? Of course it was something he liked to hold over his buddy's head, but the ragging was always in jest. He would never willingly hurt one of his best friends. But to come back to his wife's father. It was surreal!

Oh well, you live only once, so if the guy could pass the security check ups and was not a stuck up prick like most of his fellow Purebloods, he was willing to extend a hand in friendship. James Potter wouldn't know it, but the fact that he was willing to accept Sesshomaru in his life would literally prevent his family of being broken. It was an historic moment, where he would swallow his pride and ask for help after the second time his wife and he managed to fight Voldemort to a draw and escape. The training would be harsh, his pride would be annihilated but he would come out a stronger and better person.

The fact was proven when Lily and him were attacked a third time by Voldemort, they managed to wound him badly and made him retreat before the finishing blow! The Potters and the Longbottoms had done what was though impossible, defied Voldemort three times and came out alive to tell the tale!


	3. Chapter 2

**The Heir of the Western Lands**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author's Notes:** _Here the second chapter of the story. We have a little time skip and we will also see the effects of Sesshomaru's actions on the civil war. Little Harry will have a much different life than in canon that much is a given, but hey, everyone knows that. For those who will say that the Death Eaters got the short end of the stick, I say to you, remember that Sesshomaru is around 1000 years old, it's not his first rodeo, so to speak and the purebloods also don't know how to deal with a true creature of the supernatural._

 _In my story, there is a steep difference between Magical and Supernatural and in the British community they have an over reliance on wands, it's quite easy to fight against those kind of opponents if you know their skill sest and once disarmed, a regular Witch or Wizard is just as vulnerable as an untrained civilian. Now, let's get the story started._

 **Edit:** _I came back to modify this chapter a bit, because I'm advancing the timeline from ten years so I can use High School DxD characters. So Harry will be born in 1990 and not in 1980._

 **Last Edit: May 23, 2017.**

 **Addendum:** The contraceptive spell and/or potions that Witches and Wizards use in place of condoms **doesn't work at all** on those with Youkai blood of both sexes. Their innate youki and regenerative powers are overroding the magic too quickly. Undiluted Youki is toxic for Humans. The only ways to have a sexual relation without pregnancy risks are good condoms, an experimental spell that replicate the effects and proprieties of a condom, IUD or the male partner must disengage before orgasm. Ironically, the human made contraceptive pill works on _**any**_ female Supernatural being.

If the female partner is a hundred per cent human, Magical or not, the contraception spell and/or contraceptive potion will work as intended. Those of Youkai blood and werewolves are immune to STD, Wizards are not. Werewolves cannot interbred with anything else than Humans, Magical or not and canine type Youkais with the exception of Kitsunes.

Time passes, it never stands still. Lily's marriage with James was still solid, even out of the fabled honeymoon stage. Now, something fantastic was happening. Lily Evans Potter was giving birth. Well, James learned the hard way that his wife was the stronger of the two, much to his chagrin. Being a Youkai in disguise, usually she would temper her strength to the level of a Human woman in very good shape. Now since she was in labor without her glamours and restraints, she was busting the hand that was holding hers while she rode through the pain of the contractions. Since they couldn't trust even the Healers of St. Mungo's to keep the birth of their Hanyō son a secret, they had to be a bit creative.

Since a Half demon was not a Human, thus not covered by the Hippocratic oaths and patient's confidentiality agreements, Sesshomaru had them transferred a few weeks early, totally ignoring James' protests about respecting British magical traditions, into a Youkai hospital in the city of Kyoto in Japan. Said hospital was funded by his investments and a few other Youkai Lords' backing, thus the secrecy was assured. Why Kyoto when the city was not part of Sesshomaru's lands to govern as the Dog General? The Kyoto hospital was simply the best there is in the Youkai community, even better than any hospitals in his Lands.

The Dog General's Lands where now in fact enclosed into a parallel dimension, protected by extremely powerful barriers and wards that was erected after the loss of his family. Now only those with an invitation from the Lord could enter and the lands outside was now sorely inhabited by regular Humans.

A long time ago, Sesshomaru used to be responsible of the entire Chūgoku region up to the Meiji era and to now enter his Lands, the visitors had to be guided to the right passage by one of his subjects for lack of better term, into the city of Okayama. It could not be said that Sesshomaru didn't learn from his mistakes. Not satisfied of relying only on super powered magical wards and spiritual barriers to protect his people, he had _**personally**_ trained the best of his subjects into a very effective force whom now have the duty to patrol and guard the boundaries of his Lands.

Needless to say that such a tragedy like the one that happened twenty years ago would _**never**_ happen again. Sesshomaru had even ordered his soldiers to put in chains and to brought to him any Wizard or Witch with the mark of the upstart Dark wizard Voldemort if they ever came back. So far, he hadn't seen any Death Eater on his Lands, but he wouldn't put it past the Dark Lord to try again if he thought he could get away with it.

Back to the birthing, when James' hand could no longer tolerate the crushing force of his wife's strength, he swapped places with his father-in-law for a while and went to the cute female blue haired pink eyed Summer Court Fae healer assigned to him to get his hand repaired for the fourth time today. James was taking his duty as a husband and future father very seriously. He had helped create this new live in his wife's womb, he was going to share her pain to the best he could. If it meant a busted hand, so be it. (He was also careful to not present his dominant hand to his wife, just in case...) Outside of the room, his best friends were waiting with more or less patience.

They couldn't do much more than be a moral support for their friends. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were waiting for any news about the incoming baby. Sirius was openly flirting with the female staff passing by and patients, like the horny dog he was and he was mostly shut down spectacularly by the less than impressed females. It was really entertaining for Remus to see his pack mate being shot down politely but forcefully each and every time. While the Youkai community had advanced with the times and embraced completely the twenty-first century unlike the British Wizards, they were still a closed people and not used to strangers.

They were very polite, it was in the Japanese culture to be cordial, Human or Supernatural beings alike, but they would not have one night stands with a _gaijin_. (Improper term used to describe a foreigner.) Much to Sirius's dismay and Remus' amusement, many of the Dog and Wolf Youkais were interested academically in the Werewolf. Lycanthropy had never made much of progress in Japan with the exception of a few cases every decade or so, thus many were curious about the Cursed Wolf inside the soft spoken man. Many times he had to answer questions about his inner wolf and about his diet.

Since becoming a Werewolf as a child, Remus had become more partial towards rare steaks and not much a fan of fruits and vegetables. The most amusing was when a young girl asked him if he could change shape and play pony with her and her siblings. Then all discussions came to an end when a feminine cry of fury was heard from inside the private room

" **James Charlus Potter, you bastard! It's your entire fault! You better get used to not get any, mister! Because the next times you come near me with your manhood, I'll cut if off and send it to Voldemort as a gift!** "

James' voice answered with a troubled and afraid tone

"But, Lily flower! Remember, I wanted to go out to buy some more condoms since we didn't have any left, but you were so in need that you jumped me! It's as much as your fault as mine!"

Thus, James needed to go see the healer to get his hand fixed for the fifth time in a row and also his jaw since he said the wrong thing. It was quite a boon that Fae healing magic was almost instantaneous and did not have any addictive components or he would have been in deep trouble. After some long hours, Harry James Potter was born at 3 o'clock in the morning of July 31st 1990. He was born with a tuff of black hair and furry black dog ears on top of his head and a voice that could be heard quite far. But for Lily and James, he was simply perfect. He had the form of James' jaw with Lily's nose and her heart shaped face. When he opened his eyes, the adults could see they were a quite strange but harmonious mix of green and gold.

It seems he had inherited more traits from his mother's side of the family, but it didn't matter to them. The new parents were smitten with their newborn son. James, proud like a rooster, had started to crow to the world the birth of his Heir! More likely to everybody in the hospital, staff and patients alike, but with his joy and enthusiasm to the maximum level since he was now a dad, he didn't really care who heard him or not. He was a father for Merlin's sake! A dad! With the permission of the healer, he brought his pack to his mate's bedside; his thoughts were quite ironic since he was the least animalistic of the couple, to see his pup.

Both Dog animagus and Lycanthrope were automatically smitten with the baby. Remus had tears of joy into his blue eyes flaked with gold when he was permitted to hold the babe without any fuss. It was the first one he had ever held, since he was an only child. That young man lived for his pack. Even moon cursed, they accepted him, treated him as one of their own and risked everything to be with him in his time of need. His only regret was that he could never repay them for their kindness, not that the others wanted to be repaid, but Remus was stubborn and hated charity. Then, one other action happened that would cause many ripples and said ripples would go to cause more and more changes in many lives. James took the parole and said

"Remus, Sirius. Lily and I talked a lot about it and...We would like you both to be the godfathers of our child."

Before both men could said anything, the new father passed a hand into his hair, a trait acquired in his adolescence

"Yes Remus, I know the spiel by now. You are a Werewolf, dangerous monster hiding under your skin, blah- blah- blah. I know how things are in Britain, but remember Moony. Harry will have dual citizenship for Japan and the United Kingdom since he was born here and we are British citizens. Sirius can fill the role in the pureblood communities and in the rest of the world; I want both of you to take the role."

James was silent, Lily was too but she was resting. Giving birth was quite exhaustive after all. He was also quite appreciative of the fact that his father-in- law had taken all the steps necessary to have everybody registered up to date in the mundane world since he had the right connections. To make sure that none of the Death Eaters would ever get wind of the Potters leaving the country, they had flown to Japan, since the Ministry was so full of spies it was a miracle that the institution was still standing. Lily was chalking it on either general Wizard's laziness or the Dork Lord hadn't such a good grip on the institution.

The people there didn't need to be Blood Elitists to be incompetents. Said papers had cost a pretty penny, but Sirius and he had repaid him for their papers and shared fifty/fifty the cost of Remus' papers. It was Sirius who talked first

"I would be honoured, Prongs. You are my brother in everything but blood and I love you. Not that I don't love Moony as a brother either, but why two godfathers? I could care less about some backward traditions, but you know how it is, back home. The Daily Prophet will have a field day when the information is released."

Remus actually smiled his Marauder smile and answered after a few chuckles

"Prongs know that I'm the most level headed of us four, so if something happens, I can be there to help temper your impetuousness. Everywhere else on the globe, it would be a dual job but in Britain, to not give too much of an ulcer on the law, you will be the one put on the officials papers. Crafty as always Mr. Prongs! You got it, I'll take the job. Thank you, brother."

James and Sirius snickered and the trio of best friends went a little further to keep discussing and to not wake Lily-flower and baby Harry. She was already cranky and the baby was already quite vocal.

Sesshomaru had also some time with his grandson. It was funny how life would throw you curve balls. At his half brother Inuyasha's birth and their father's death, he had nothing but contempt for a filthy half breed and his human mother. Now, centuries later, he was holding his only daughter's child and contemplating on naming said grandchild his Heir. Rocking the baby a bit before giving him back to Rirī, he then went towards the three Stooges as he liked to call them. When they saw him, the three of them got up from their chairs and made an acceptable bow as Japanese custom dictated it and addressed him at the same time by his given name as permitted but with respect.

"Sesshomaru-Sama."

He had an almost imperceptive twitch of the lips, but his golden eyes were warm and friendly. He addressed James first

"You have my congratulations, Potter-san, for the birth of your first son. You should be proud of yourself. I know that I am proud to be a grandfather. Don't forget to be the good man that my daughter loves so much towards your child. Raise him with love and care. If something comes up and both of you don't know what is happening, do not hesitate to contact me. A Hanyō child is stronger and develops faster than a Human baby, so you can expect some surprises. Do stop by my hotel room in a day or two to have the paperwork ready for both Ministries for Harry's dual citizenship in the Mundane and Magical worlds."

James smiled and accepted with a nod of the head. The Lord turned his attention towards Sirius and said with a stern voice

"Black-san, I would be glad if you stopped acting like a horny mutt. The flirting and advances you made on the female staff and patients of the hospital is neither wanted nor needed. At the next offense, you will not be welcomed into this hospital again unless you wish to become a patient under our male nurses' tender care. You are no longer a teenager Black-san; please do act like the adult you are _**supposed**_ to be and not like the teenager you _**aren't**_ anymore."

Properly scolded, Sirius had the grace to blush and smile sheepishly from the remonstrance and bow his head in shame, while both James and Remus snickered at his misfortune at being scolded. Sesshomaru then turned his attention to the cursed wolf and to prove he actually had a sense of humour, he said to him

"Lupin-san, you should seriously consider a shower or a bath. I understand that you are a bachelor and that certain niceties get thrown overboard and that some bad habits can take hold, but seriously, young man, take care of yourself! Clip your nails, shave that disgusting thing you call a moustache, frankly it looks like something out of a bad pornographic movie from the Sixties. And for Kami's sake, put some fresh clothes on! If you don't have any, well you are a Wizard, no? Use your magic for something more productive than chores and infantile pranks."

Sesshomaru cut his tirade there, hearing both James and Sirius snicker at Remus' situation. Ah, to be this young again. The Werewolf was kind of embarrassed, but he could see that the Dog General had exaggerated just for laughs. Of course, it was at that moment that Lily woke up very irritated, she then took her wand and started to hex the four males whom had disturbed her rest until they all left her room in a hurry, yipping from the stinging hexes on their skins. Lily saw them flee in terror and with a tired, but smug grin, she was proud to still have it. Girl power for the win!

A few days passed before Lily and little Harry were cleared to leave the hospital. While the delivery had been hard, the healers said that she was quite healthy and her regeneration ability would heal everything in short order, so she could have more children if she wanted to. Said healers did told her to wait for about three weeks before going back to be sexually active though. She only needed time to heal, so no fornicating until everything was back up to a healthy level. James had been quite embarrassed by the recommendations, but Lily took them with aplomb, quite amused to see her husband embarrassed by the frank talk.

She was **absolutely not** ready for a second child so soon, but she was glad to still have the possibility for the future. After entering a car hired by her father, Lily, baby Harry in his mother's arms, Remus, James and Sirius were driven from the hospital in Kyoto towards Okayama. It would normally take only about three hours since the fastest road would have them drive two hundred thirteen kilometres, but it took a little bit more than four hours since the road taken was heavy with traffic.

From there, they were led to an office building into the work sector. It was a building like many others, nothing really making it stand out. Once inside, Sesshomaru was there to guide them through the entrance to his lands. Once pass a double door made in stone, they had a strange sensation, like they were walking through something semi liquid, but the sensation was soon gone. What they saw left them agape. It was like they had made a jump into the past! Old style houses everywhere with beautiful gardens and a multitude of trees!

Then, closer to the forest they could see on the far back, was a castle. The castle was a build on a strange mix of Eastern and Western style, making it beautiful but also a defensible fortress. Everywhere, they could see a multitude of Youkais walking around in their true form, thus Lily took the hint and released both her glamours and the one she had cast on her son to make him look like Human. A strange feeling made itself known into her being. Lily, no Rirī was home. She was back to her ancestors' sanctuary after twenty years of absence.

Sesshomaru came near her and put a clawed hand on her shoulder and said with emotion

"Welcome back home, daughter."

She smiled with emotion and answered

"I'm glad to be home at last, Father."

Michael Evans would always be "Dad" in her mind and heart, but Sesshomaru had become "Father".

Once everybody else finished gawking, the Dog General called for some domestics to take them and their luggage to their quarters. Lily, her husband and the two other Marauders would stay in Japan for a good while, out of reach of that maniac Voldemort and his minions' in the United Kingdom. Albus Dumbledore was a good man, but his last idea for protection, while not bad, was not a really good solution to the problem of being targeted either. He had come to them when Lily was still pregnant, a few months ago. Somehow, he didn't really elaborate, he was recipient of an honest to gods' prophecy.

One that basically stated that a child born at the end of the seventh month to those who had defied the Dark Lord thrice would be his downfall and that the child would possess a power unknown to the Dark Lord. An intruder spying on his meeting when said prophecy was spoken had said spy heard part of the prophecy and was no doubt on his way to sell the information to the Dark Lord once he was found and thrown out. Albus suggested to them that going in hiding under the Fidelius charm with himself as secret keeper was their best bet. To his estimation, their unborn child and the Longbottoms' were the most likely candidates since both couple had met in combat and survived three direct confrontations with Voldemort.

James very nearly accepted it on the spot, but his newly developed critical mind (Sesshomaru didn't just pounded him to the ground to make him overall better physical wise, he also helped him to hone his keen mind usually geared towards pranks, food and sex.) halted him before he could commit. Then he realized something. They had better options, with his father-in-law's help and contacts and said so to his ex-headmaster

"Albus, Lily's biological father has many contacts abroad. You should know that he is part of the reason why the Ministry of Magic cleaned house recently. Well, not directly, but he forged himself contacts into the Muggle society and he managed to talk to people in the know and then able to act. The Ministry had to get their act together or the Queen was willing to declare the Wizarding Community forsworn, thus leaving the British Army the legal right to invade and deal with the problem themselves as they saw fit! (*Shivers*) Since nobody on each side of the Light/Dark political spectrum wanted to deal with the fallout, the Wizengamot as a whole acted quickly.

Thus the Death Eaters spies were routed out and now, the Extremists continue to be censured, assailed and repressed from every corner. It's the life of my family's at stake, not only mine that I have to think about now. The Fidelius represent an interesting piece of magic I admit, but I refuse to let my family be sitting ducks for a bit of fortunetelling. I don't believe in Fate. My parents were lucky to be abroad when the Family Manor was attacked by Voldemort himself, I don't want to risk it. Takahashi Ichimaru (Dumbledore was never told Sesshomaru's real name, so he is still known by his human cover even if his non humanity is known.) is our best bet since the Blood Purity Movement don't have any foothold in Japan. "

Seeing that Albus was about to argue, Lily purposely undid her glamours and added fiercely

"Albus, James' and my baby won't be fully human. Look at me, I'm not human, I'm a Dog demon; my son will be born as a Half Demon. A Supernatural being straight out of ancient Eastern lore will not be included in the Oaths of a local healer if I were to give birth to St-Mungo's or in any Muggle hospitals. I will not put my child in danger the second he is out of my womb. Yes, you mean well, but we are no longer school children Albus, we can make our own decisions and it's to Japan we will go. Father is already making the necessary arrangements for normal papers for travel the mundane way. We won't take unnecessary risks, trust us."

Knowing he was beaten and also feeling strangely refreshed from being chastised, he then said with twinkling eyes

"If you are certain, I will not waste more time by arguing. Ichimaru-san is nothing but effective, I know that much. Also, thank you for knocking me down a few pegs. I tend to forgot that I don't have always the best mentality when dealing with former students of mine. I'm getting old. Oh well, time to go. I still have the Longbottoms to see. Have a good night you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Albus finished, teasing his ex-students who only answered with both the same salacious smirks on their faces. Ah, to be young and in love.

After being accompanied to the fireplace so he could Floo elsewhere, the future parents were left alone. They looked at each other for a few seconds in silence before they started to reinforce the wards, dim the lights, lock the doors and the windows and block the Floo before launching at each other, ripping their clothes and kissing frantically. The perks of having a pregnant wife you ask? She was always horny and James wasn't complaining, not one bit! The only downside of having a Youkai wife was that he had to ward his skin against her claws and fangs when they started to play rough...

Said Dark Lord was having recruitment problems and his Organization was becoming shorthanded. You see, after a while, Sesshomaru's word came through and he managed to talk to some people who could force the Ministry to act and to clean house or been found forsworn of their pact with the Isles ruler. At first, the Ministry didn't take seriously the Prime Minister's directives and warnings, he was just a Muggle after all, what could helpless Muggles do against Wizards?

But when Death Eaters' raids in the Muggle world were met with precise and deadly force and that the Queen herself with an entourage of elite soldiers made irruption into the Wizengamot chambers during a session to deliver her ultimatum that was basically saying "Clean your own mess or else, goodbye life as you know it.", even the more pro pureblood Lords in the Wizengamot were forced to advocate a very thorough cleansing of their more violent brethren. Their survival and right of self rule was at risk here! They could always take back the Cause later and in a different way once the terrorists were dealt with! Never be it said that faced with a common problem, the Factions couldn't put their agendas to the side to assure their Society's survival!

With no more choices, Millicent Bagnold gave the DMLE free reign to get those scum out of the streets by any means necessary, with the consigns to take them back alive and whole if possible, maimed was acceptable, dead was inconvenient but better them than the Aurors and Hit Wizards. For the dead, said Aurors and Hit-Wizards would have to do the paperwork themselves. Since paperwork was something of a necessary evil coming from the dawn of time, nobody sane wanted to do more than their fair share. The officers then made sure to do anything possible to avoid killing the suspects when trying to arrest them. It was an office joke that many would prefer face You-Know-Who in a duel to the death than face more paperwork than necessary.

Peter Pettigrew was not the best student in school. He was not the bravest either and more opportunistic and a follower than anything else. He was sufficiently honest with himself to know that much. But if he had one very good developed talent, it was survival. He had seen the writings on the wall, as the Muggle saying said and he knew that before the Muggle Queen's ultimatum, the Dark Lord was slowly but surely winning. By a stroke of pure luck, he had managed to avoid been bullied to take the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater when his "recruiters" made the foolish mistake to try to corner him somewhere in public and they had been arrested by a nearby patrol of Hit-Wizards.

Don't get him wrong, he was willing to do a lot to save his own skin, he was not very fond of Muggles in general, considering them boorish, but he was not to condone genocide! Having an epiphany and his parents passed away, his mother lost the fight against a tenacious liver cancer and his father lost at Sea when he was fifteen, he decided it was time to quit when he was still ahead and go abroad to start over. He was very glad to have such good friends in James, Remus, Sirius and Lily, but her biological father literally scared the shit out of him! There was something very strange in that man.

He could do magic without a wand and his spells were nothing like the standardized ones taught in school. His inner animal could smell the predator in that man and he could not force himself in his presence for too long. Sweet Lily tried to help him. She was always so giving; he could understand why James fell in love so hard with her. Who would not like or even love that woman? But he was tired of fighting, tired to jump at shadows. It was time for a new start. He would not keep contact with his friends for a while, not before having settled somewhere first. His family wasn't rich, they were of modest living, but they had some great investments that had made money and years of interests had left him with a hefty sum.

It was in their bi-weekly get together that Peter announced his decision to them. Needless to say, his friends were shocked and tried to discourage him. First it was Sirius

"But Peter, you are our best friend! We are the Marauders! And if you leave, who will be my wing-man with the birds we pick up when we go Pub-hopping?"

That comment earned him a dope slap behind the head from Lily, who glared at him for his sexist comment. Peter only shook his head with exasperation. Ten years of exposure to Lily Evans now Potter's moods and quirks and Sirius Black had still not learned his lessons.

Rule #1: Never make a sexist remark around Lily; it's bad for the health. Sirius never learns, seriously!

Rule #2: Keep the swearing to the minimum, lest your mouth will be washed with soap. Peter shivered at that one. That lesson was his more particularly. He **hated** the taste of soap!

Rule #3: Keep your bragging of your sexual exploits between the boys. Not that James was boasting much, lest he be cut off and sent sleeping on the couch. That one made him laugh each time! Prongs was so henpecked!

Rule #4: You always remove your shoes at the door when entering in the cottage. That one was Remus' vice. He was again and again relegated to manually washing the dishes after the meal as punishment for his repeated transgressions.

There were many more rules but that came with married life and understanding between spouses, too many to name and sometimes Lily liked to invent some just to get the boys in trouble. Say what you will, but Lily had also a mischievous streak sometimes. Back to his decision he said

"Listen, I have to this for me. I graduated from Hogwarts with you all and look where we are. I will be frank; I narrowly dodged some recruiters for the Death Eaters yesterday. It's just my luck that they accosted me in public near Gringotts and that a squad of Hit-Wizards was nearby. You know I'm not the most gifted Wizard around or the most courageous. I know my strengths and weaknesses but what I have id the best survival instinct out of all of us. I know when to get the hell out of dodge. I want to go abroad, see the world. I need to discover what and who I can really be.

You just told me that you four where planning to go to Japan very soon since Lily is nearly due to give birth. We are no longer school children and the war...this Merlin damned war is too much for me. I have to go before it's too late!"

Peter was exhausted but relieved at the same time. He would miss his friends, true, but they would see each other again someday. It was only a goodbye, not a farewell.

It was Remus who moved first and took Peter in a masculine hug of brotherhood. Soon, James and Sirius were there, even Lily hugged him to the best she could with her pregnant belly. The night was fun but the mood was kind of soured since everybody was heading elsewhere. Sirius and Remus were following the future parents for now, but who know when they'll find their true calling and leave for new horizons also? It was a few days later that Peter Pettigrew walked out of the United Kingdom to start a new life. And it wasn't that long after his departure that the rest of the group left for Japan.

Exactly one day after the Potters, Sirius and Remus left, Severus Snape, Death Eater and Potion Master, forsworn his Oath to Voldemort once he learned who will be targeted because of the information he gave to the monster. Snape couldn't care less about Potter, Lupin or Black or Pettigrew even if he tried. But Lily, his sweet Lily...He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her...He then went to Dumbledore and literally begged the old man, prostrated on his hands and knees, to do everything in his power to protect Lily from the monster that he used to call his Lord and master. He would become a spy in the ranks of the Dark Wizard if it was needed!

Needless to say, Albus was canny enough to take benefit of the situation and only shared how Lily was already safe and way beyond Voldemort's reach once the young man bound himself to the Light under Unbreakable Vow. Dumbledore was old, yes, but not senile. He was not going to take only Snape's word without a guarantee. Severus Snape would never won the heart of Lily Potter, nee Evans, but his chance at redemption would come earlier than he ever thought possible. He was not even expecting be able to survive long enough to pass the information he discovered.

It all came to head a few days before the new school year. Severus had only one word to say to his benefactor, but what a horrible word it was. The secret of Voldemort's continued survival, after his third encounter against the Potters. He should have died from blood loss that day, with some of his arteries touched by a potent cutting spell. _**Horcrux**_.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Heir of the Western Lands**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author's notes:** _Here we are, at chapter 3. I hope you liked the original twist I made with Peter. At first I thought to follow canon and let him become a double agent, but by then, the Potters did have more options in front of them than a Fidelius protected home and be basically sitting ducks. The charm is very powerful and very useful, but it can be stifling to be on house arrest in your own home I can hazard to guess. As you can see, Harry's childhood will be very different from canon. In fact, many characters will likely have a different childhood than what is described as canon. Let's have a look at the stats now shall we? We have_ _ **7**_ _reviews,_ _ **113**_ _followers,_ _ **74**_ _favourites, no_ _ **C2**_ _communities and_ _ **3 427**_ _views. Thank you everybody. Oh I posted a new poll on my profile for The Greek Kunoichi! Be sure to go vote on it please!_

 **Last Edit: May 25, 2017.**

A few years passed and the Potters found themselves living a very comfortable life of anonymity in Japan in a medium sized house on Sesshomaru's Keep's grounds. No backward Ministry who want to go back to the middle ages rather than going into the modern era, no Pureblood supremacy bullshit, no civil war and the most pleasing of all, no psychopathic Dark Lord who want to either conscript them into his service or kill them! If the Pureblood supremacy movement could rally some desperate people down on their luck from Eastern Europe countries such as Albania, In Asia, the movement had absolutely no hold whatsoever.

The Middle East's magical population was too sparsely located and too busy surviving in the harsh climate and dodging the wars plaguing those countries to be concerned with outsiders' problems. No place was perfect and prejudice was a part of human nature, but at least it was not as prominent as in Britain. In fact, Voldemort's influence was waning daily; since many of his followers seemingly refused to learn the simple fact that when a company of soldiers or a squad of policemen specially trained to handle Wizards are pointing their firearms at you, you obey the designated speaker's commands, the quicker, the better if you want to live.

You don't start antagonizing them by preening and casting spells carelessly all around and declaring yourself superior to them. Albus, with the help of the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry, were all working together to dispatch that threat to their lives for good. Wizards of Light and of Dark persuasions were still not friends by a long shot, but both sides in the Wizengamot had agreed that a Merlin be damned civil war was way too extreme to resolve their differences and impose their world view. There would always be some extremist people, but what good did it do for their society to go to war against each others when they could came to an understanding or at least a truce in politicking?

Since the start of Voldemort's bloody campaign, so many families went extinct, culled down to the last child! That mad man had to be stopped somehow and the sooner the better! He was reaping muggleborns and purebloods lives alike! Common sense had **finally** taken hold in Magical Britain. That event would lead to the one that would be Tom Marvolo Riddle's final downfall not too far in the future, rending a certain prophecy the Elder Potters, Charlus and Dorea, they simply put Potter Manor and the other proprieties of the family under lock-down.

The elder couple had found a nice little house in Jamaica to live their retirement in peace, a long way from the United Kingdom's rainy weather. Of course they kept contact with their son and their daughter in law, they were quite ecstatic to learn of their grandson's birth! It took some doing and cost a pretty penny, but soon enough the elder couple took an international two way portkey to Japan. Of course, Sesshomaru did not invite them in his lands, so James and Lily, with little Harry in tow of course, had to put a front before their arrival and rented a modest house big enough for four persons plus a few guests in Okayama, since the elder Potters would likely stay a few days to get to know their grandson and catch up with their son and daughter in law.

Sirius and Remus did the same for convenience's sake, but they shared a bachelor pad and came around often. Harry had melted everyone hearts in seconds, with his big green and gold eyes and his cherub like face. He was already much more alert than a normal child at that age. A magical child would seem precocious by mundane standards; a Hanyō child was even more, but not to the point of being very out of the ordinary. As much the new parents both loved Charlus and Dorea, they couldn't tell them about Lily's and now Harry's secret. The Supernatural community was hidden from even most of the magical beings for a good reason.

To add on to that, Sesshomaru had also formerly forbidden it and he didn't forgot to add Remus and Sirius into the orders, so that method of breaking the truth to James' parents was also nixed. James was not a big fan of authority in general and very flippant about rules he didn't like, also he didn't like to keep such a secret from his parents and Lily was always very independent and quite headstrong, but that man was about a thousand years old, so he had the strength necessary to back his orders.

James and Lily didn't fancy being beaten to a pulp in their next training session if they forgo his orders and told the new grandparents the whole truth. Neither Sirius nor Remus fancied to be drafted into said training sessions either. And also add on the fact that they were technically inside Sesshomaru's jurisdiction, the Dog General had also the necessary authority to back the strength of his commands, thus the new parents kept their mouths shut. Charlus and Dorea stayed for an entire week before going back to Jamaica. They had enjoyed their time in the country of the rising sun, but the tropical sun and the sandy beaches were calling them back with insistence.

His wife in an itsy bitsy tiny weenie bikini taking a sun bath on a beach of fine yellow sand was also calling for Charlus. Witches and Wizards aged more slowly than mundane people, so even in their sixties, they both still looked like in their late thirties, beginning forties and Dorea was quite gifted in the curves department. Charlus was a very lucky bastard indeed; even those related to Dorea by blood knew she was very attractive! Now at five years old, Harry James Potter started mundane school like many kids all over the world. His parents and his grandfather made sure he was fluent in both Japanese and English, to not forget his dual heritage and to be able to blend in better with his entourage.

Unfortunately, quite a few things made Harry's short stay in school even shorter. Still very young and still not understanding completely the need to pass as human, young Harry couldn't keep his supernatural traits and animal instincts in check very well. Like running at twenty kilometres per hour in gym class, jumping several metres into the air to catch a launched Frisbee or a ball with his mouth at recess outside in the schoolyard or even jumping through an open window from the first floor to run on all four, thus scoring the family record for skipping class the earlier in their school career, chasing a passing through stray cat once, barking like mad.

Don't even let Lily get started on his bad habit to ditch class without a second thought to chase the local reckless squirrels for hours at end! James and his friends at least waited until their teen's years before skipping class! Or in one very memorable event, Harry had accidentally let go of his glamours applied every day by his parents by flaring at a too high level his youki to create an energy whip to kill a more or less tame racoon dog that was running away after stealing from his bento that his mother had made for his lunch. That one made Sesshomaru very proud of his grandson. The boy had only seen him use the energy whip two times and he could already create his own!

After a month of daily mass obliviations on the entire staff, the students and everybody who could have seen the boy do impossible things, the Japanese Ministry of Magic, which was one of the only magical government of the world in the know about Youkais and other supernatural creatures, requested to James and Lily that Harry stop attending mundane school until such a time he could better blend in, after they had paid the accumulated fines related to the breaks of the International Statute of Secrecy, of course. The Obliviators could hardly blame a Hanyō child so young for his involuntary infractions.

He was still too little to understand completely, but the adults should have had a better control on the kid. So Lily, the more at ease in mundane society, withdrew Harry from school and registered him as a home schooled student. Since she and James were not that knowledgeable or up to date in the mundane education, they had to look elsewhere for a tutor. Thus, Sesshomaru presented them with a female kitsune (Fox spirit), her fur was a light brown and she had blue eyes with five tails. Her name was Yashima, a great granddaughter of Shippo, the little kitsune that Kagome, the miko (Shinto Priestess) his half brother was mated to, had reared when they were looking for the sacred Shikon jewel shards long ago in the Warring States Era.

At first, Harry wanted nothing to do with Yashima and studies, but Lily would not let her son be a lazy layabout. It was her responsibility to make sure he became a productive member of society and God be her witness, she would fulfill her motherly duties!

"But mama, I don't like her scent! She smells odd and makes my nose itch! Human school is boring anyway, playing with my magic and my youki is way funnier. I already know how to read, write and also how to count in English and Japanese. Can I go bother uncle Padfoot now? He's always up for some fun! Maybe we can plan a good prank on uncle Moony or on daddy when they get home? "

He tried to give her the puppy eyes, and since he had some dog ancestry; he was quite skilled with it, but Lily was not charmed at all, since she had so much experience with them. So she marched her pouting and protesting son to his tutor and make sure to convey that he was to listen to said tutor or else. Her husband gave her those eyes every time he wanted something out of the ordinary, like a new trick to spice their bedroom activities or a new toy for his workshop that he was too lazy to go buy by himself. James had fallen in love with mechanics, so he had taken a course on mechanics at an adult school and once he graduated, he opened his own workshop with his pack mates.

And also he started to love buying vehicles of all types and age so he could customize or restore them on his own time. Sometimes it was for his growing private collection, other times it was for some customers, regular humans, wizards and youkais alike. He did not take customers for profits' sake; it was more like something to keep him busy and being the owner, it gave him a very flexible schedule to help his wife educate their son. Both Sirius and Remus had also found their calling with their pack brother, but were still bachelors.

Remus was working with James in the workshop since his werewolf enhanced strength was very useful for things better done in the muggle way, he was also the voice of reason by getting James and Sirius to stick to the monthly budget made by the bankers and with Sirius' openness and business acumen's, he was the public face of the company. Lily, up to recently, was a stay at home mom, but the taste of travelling was getting to her, so she hadn't taken up a profession after getting her masteries in charms and potions. James would follow surely, but Sirius and Remus? She wasn't sure. They could do whatever they please after all; they were grown men, most of the time anyway.

Sometimes she felt she had to deal with **four** children in place of just one. She would have to talk about her plans with her husband tonight. Japan was great, but she wanted to see the world and show it to her child. And maybe it was time to have another child? Harry could enjoy being a big brother and James always told her that he wished to have a bigger family, having been an only child growing up. Lily also wanted a bigger family, maybe not Weasley big, but one or two more, she wouldn't be against it. She then came back to the real world to see her son try to ditch her tutor when he thought the kitsune wasn't paying attention.

He hadn't managed to make it out of the room; Yashima had sent a few of her tails after the boy to put him back in his seat promptly. Harry did whine after that, pouting all the same

"It's not fair! You have to give me a bit of advance before trying to capture me again! It's in the rules of the game!"

Lily answered then with a stern voice

"Here's an important lesson for you to learn early, life is not fair my son. Now be quiet, sit down and behave for your teacher or you won't have any dessert for a week. Am I clear? "

Properly chastised, Harry's furry black dog ears fell flat on his head and with a rather canine whine coming out from his throat; the little boy reluctantly obeyed his mother. Harry had a little rebel streak that showed sometime, but it was nothing more than childish stubbornness and his sweet tooth overpowered it anyway. The kitsune sent an appreciative smile to Lily and the lessons could finally start anew. Said lessons went without a hitch, but the second they were done a few hours later, Harry bolted away at top speed in fear that they would resume right away. It was Sirius' day off and the dog animagus was still sleeping even at two O' clock in the afternoon.

From the muffled yell and the sound of a body hitting the floor joined with a childish giggle, Harry had likely decided to jump on one of his godfathers to wake him up. Then her boys' voices could be heard out loud, first from Sirius

"Why you little...! Wait until I get my hands on you, little scoundrel! I told you to stop jumping feet first on me Harry!"

Harry's answer was a musical childish laugh and a boost in speed while shouting back a childish taunt

"You can't catch me Siri! You're way too old and fat to get me!"

Sirius' answer to this was an annoyed growl and morphing into Padfoot to gain speed. Harry only accelerated more, still laughing with pure joy. At five years old, he was already faster than a human Olympic racing athlete. He did not have the endurance or the training of one though, but only Lily and Sesshomaru and the other Youkais older than him could catch him easily in a physical manner. Well Padfoot or Prongs could technically, but their godson/son was quite agile and the boy was also quite prompt to use any flat surfaces around him for acrobatics jumps. Thus putting himself out of the dog and stag animagus' range.

Forcing them to revert to human form and use magic to get him. Moony was the smartest of the three Stooges, bribing the boy with sweets to make him stop or a threat to his toys. Then the front door opened and James was home, which drew immediately little Harry's attention, ditching his dogfather without a second thought. With a strong shout of

"Daddy! Daddy! Tou-san! ("Dad" in Japanese) Otou-san (another way to say "dad") is home!"

Little Harry took hold of the banister with his little clawed hands once he was near it, swung his little legs over it and let himself fall on the ground floor. The house was built with adult Youkai abilities taken in account, so they would not break unless Sesshomaru or another ancient Youkai was using more than his passive strength. Landing on a roll, he was on his feet a few seconds later, enough time for James to take a knee to the floor and receive his beloved son into his arms. When James was sure of his hold on the boy, he stood up, Harry still in his arms with his son's arms around his neck, with a big smile on his face he said after kissing his boy on the forehead

"Well, you're very active today, squirt! How was your day?"

While Harry started to babble about his day, James walked over Lily and kissed her a few times, she was quite happy to kiss back. Inside Sesshomaru's lands, no glamours were needed, so Harry and Lily were in their natural forms all the time. The fact that almost no regular humans came here also gave the wizards permission to use magic in broad daylight with no consequences most of the time. Harry tried to have James on his side for not having to learn "boring stuff" as he called it when he talked about his tutor, but even the carefree prankster the man still was knew that education was very important. With his most serious voice he had learned from his own father, James said to his son

"My boy, you will do as your kaa-san ("Mom" in Japanese) says. I know it's not fun and that you had rather do something else, but those lessons are for the future. We do this for **your** future, Harry. So you will be nice with your tutors and you will listen to what they say. When you're older, you'll understand, I promise. You know we don't do this to punish you, but it is something that everybody needs to do."

Harry listened to his father, but he was quite sceptic about the fact that everybody had to learn what he was calling "boring stuff". His dad was playing all day long with cars and motorcycles! He was not forced to learn things he already knew or see no use to! He already knew his alphabet; he could talk fluently in Japanese and English since they were almost always speaking English at home, he could count to thirty in both languages and he could already swear quite well in English, Japanese, Spanish and Portuguese! He was always winning when he and the other Youkai children had swear-a-thons! (Children always pick up words they should not know faster than the rest.)

Not that he would repeat those words near his mother! Harry had a very high survival instinct and even if it was Uncle Moony who got to eat soap for swearing after he found out the hard way Uncle Padfoot switched his after shave with his mama's perfume, he had no intention to get the same treatment! Uncle Padfoot was punished for his part in that stunt too. He was locked in dog form and he was put outside, tied on a chain, said chain tied to a loop in his collar, for a few days, with a dog house and fed dog food!

That was the day that Harry learned that his mama didn't like pranks on her toiletries and was quite vindictive when wronged. After a few sessions with Yashima, Harry had finally learned that home school was not an insult on his growing intelligence. He still didn't like it and tried every once and again to give the slip to the female kitsune, without success.

Later that night, when everyone had retired to bed and after making sure Harry and the rest of the pack would behave; James and Lily did try for another baby in the sanctity and privacy of their heavily warded bedroom. It's not like they minded the practice after all, not at all! Practice was always good! Why though going through the pain and time consuming task of warding their bedroom against escaping sounds and unauthorized intrusions before letting their passions run wild? Harry was quite inquisitive and parents really didn't want to be forced to give him **The Talk** before puberty set in because he caught them going at it.

And they didn't want Sirius or Remus barging on them, it would be quite awkward. Now cuddling together, resting after a quite vigorous love making session, their nakedness protected by the blankets of the bed, Lily explained the wanderlust that took hold of her to her husband.

"James, I really like Japan, but I would really like to see the world beyond. I would like to experience other cultures, met new people. We're still young and I guess Peter had a good idea, to go on a trip, looking for himself. I am pretty sure I know who I am, but I'm getting really bored of the day to day routine."

Once she was done, she cuddled her head on her husband's torso, basking in their shared love, almost purring since his hand attached to the arm against her waist was stroking her shapely hip absently. She knew to not press for an answer, in those last few years, his patience had greatly improved and he tended to consider both the pros and cons of a situation before committing. Not that he wasn't still spontaneous, but for a big decision like this, he had learned that if he didn't want to sleep on the couch, he better consult her and think properly about it. On one side, it would be a great adventure, but how would they educate Harry by travelling?

Magic could help, but raising a child on the road was not something he had envisaged. The kid had his little friends here and he could be himself, not forced to hide his supernatural nature. But, he too was getting bored with the routine. His workshop was easily closed since he didn't take many projects or maybe Sesshomaru had a few people willing to look after it while they were gone?

He also had the need to do something different while he was still young. Don't get him wrong, he was over the moon! He had a beautiful wife, the woman who was his better half and together they had funded a family. He loved his son with all his heart, sometimes it was terrifying on how much he could feel for his little boy. But was it selfish to desire to do something for himself? But what about his pack brothers? He couldn't uproot them but he also couldn't abandon them. Magic would make travelling easier and technology was getting better for long distance contact. This "internet" thingie was getting popular. He was about to say "no".

He was a father now and he had responsibilities now. As much as he wanted to be a bit selfish, he couldn't. And they were trying for another baby. Wouldn't it be better to stay in Japan where there was a hospital for the Supernatural for the regular checkups and the birth? Harry could also attend high school when he would be old enough at the famous Youkai Academy he heard so much good things about, where youkais of all type learned to blend in among the humans. Okay, it was kind of a Darwinian environment, only the strong survives and the weak perished. But with Sesshomaru training him, Harry would be strong enough as a teenager to survive.

Especially if they followed the tradition of gifting him with his own demonic sword at fourteen years old. Sesshomaru did tell them that Harry would need a stabilizer for his mixed blood. But logic went out of his mind when his vixen of a wife decided to "convince" him to make him fold to her point of view when she disappeared underneath the sheets after a saucy smirk. James' eyes went cross-eyed from Lily's idea to prepare him for a round two. Oh yeah, he was totally sold now. Other countries, here they come! After round two though...maybe after round three?

Back in Britain, Voldemort was cornered, his back to the wall. His more intelligent supporters and followers had left him the first chance they got when the winds turned after the ultimatum given to the magicals by the muggle government. It was either to shape up or be annihilated. He was left with only the more zealous to his cause, but not many had the power to help him, be it financially or otherwise. Now Tom Riddle was on the ground, in a no name town in Suffolk, bleeding from being shot in the arms and legs. He had been bested. Not by Dumbledore, not by the Potters or the Longbottoms, but by a task force of Aurors and Hit-Wizards intensively trained in magical and muggle combat.

A squad of elite Aurors and Hit-Wizards that could manipulate guns as well as any well trained mundane soldiers were his Vanquisher. He was done anyway, his wand had been taken from him and the few followers he had left alive were in the same situation as him. Not taking any chances, the wizards closer to the Dark lord put as many restricting spells as possible. It was nearly over; they didn't want to comb the isles again for the final showdown. Ironically, it was a "mudblood" and a woman who put the "final blow". A little slip of a girl with golden blonde hair in a pixie cut and hazelnut eyes dressed in a soldier fatigues approached the downed Voldemort.

In her hands was an old style oil lamp, like the ones in the old stories coming from the Arabic an incantation chant in a tongue he didn't understand, which was taken by all the squad one after the other, his crippled body lost his solidity and became smoke like. The chant became even louder and he was absorbed into the lamp, like a genie in one of those silly muggle stories! Soon, he could no longer feel indignation, for he was lulled into a dreamless sleep. Tom Marvolo Riddle has been vanquished at long last! Now, the Wizarding world could clean up the mess left behind and let itself heal. The prophecy given by Sibyl Trelawney was not put into play.

The magical society of Britain would not have to put all their hopes of salvation on a child's shoulders, for they had saved themselves. The Blood war of Tom Riddle would soon be over and a bad memory.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Heir of the Western Lands**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author's Notes:** _Here we are at chapter 4! Since I'm getting a bit bored with Harry's early childhood, we will have a little time-skip of a few years in this chapter. I will also introduce a few characters from other series. Which ones? Well, you'll have to see! Thank you for everyone who voted on my poll for the Greek Kunoichi. The final decision fell on a Divine enhanced Bijuudama. Now I have another poll, this time it's about the names of the techniques that will appear in this story. Do you prefer the original names in Japanese with English translations between brackets or in the reverse, the English names with the Japanese ones between said brackets?_

 _Now for the stats! We have_ _ **14**_ _reviews,_ _ **165**_ _followers,_ _ **118**_ _favourites, no_ _ **C2**_ _communities and_ _ **7 082**_ _views. Thank you very much everyone! Now, I introduce some known characters in this chapter. When you see them, you will know who they are, trust me on this. XD Also I'm basing them more on the 1991 movie than the previous versions, but I'm likely to borrow from them also. Now let's get this show on the road!_

 **Last Edit: May 25, 2017.**

In Wizarding Britain, things had gone rather well. With Voldemort imprisoned and guarded by a specially selected Unspeakable group swore by Unbreakable Vow to remain neutral and steadfast in their duties even in case of a change into the government before having managed to make the Dark Lord mortal and his most fanatic followers put down like rabid dogs or imprisoned, the country could finally start to heal. Bartemius Crouch senior, with the personal tragedies of his son being a Death Eater, a quite fanatic one to that and his wife who was terminally ill, lost the will to push for the Minister of Magic post at the next elections.

He would stay as the Head of the DMLE until his chosen successor was ready to take the reins and all the damn terrorists infecting his country condemned before retiring out of political life for at least a few years. The wealthy families with some sense like the Malfoys, Goyles and Crabbes to name only a few; were internally conflicted. Many current Lords had backed Riddle, sometimes politically and/or financially publicly, but their chosen heirs **didn't**. This caused quite a few problems in the succession lines of said old families. The only things that prevented a mass casting out of the families was the Purebloods' lack of fertility.

Having only a sole heir and in rare cases, an heir and a spare; and the fact that they didn't declare themselves for the Light. The Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles and many others could grudgingly deal with an heir willing to stay neutral, waiting to see in which direction the wind was blowing and act accordingly. It wasn't what most of the older Lords wanted, but it was better than nothing. They could have done the sacrilege to back Dumbledore and his muggle loving ways, so they would take what they could get! In the case of the Black Family, Walburga, who was Lady Black, still burnt Sirius' name on the family tapestry in a fit of anger, but Sirius and Regulus' father, Orion, was a smart man.

For all his pro-pureblood opinions and his disdain of the lesser blood, he knew when to shut up and wait to see in which direction the wind was blowing. So having a son in both camps was his investment towards the future. This is why he never officially cast Sirius out once his own father, Arcturus, pass the headship of the family to him. Orion never allowed Regulus to be marked by Riddle, even if Walburga was urging their youngest to join the crusade. Not after learning Riddle's true identity and plans. It was quite clever using the paranoia against the mudbloods to stir the traditional families and those of dark leanings to act against those perceived as a menace to their ways of live and flock to his banner, he had to admit.

You had to give credit where credit was due. But the House of Black's motto was " _Toujours Pur_ ". Some were seeing it as pureblood dogma, but it was for something else entirely. Be always pure in your ambitions, always be yourself. Why did you think he allowed Sirius to pursue his silly teenage rebellion and fascinations with muggle posters of half naked girls and loud two wheeled machines? He saw the world changing and a son able to guide the family into the new Era that was coming would always be practical. This is also why he permitted Walburga to shape Regulus as the perfect Pureblood Heir of a Dark family, in case the novelties coming from the Muggle world were a poisoned gift, he could always bet his money on another horse.

It was cold, maybe cruel, but for Orion Black, Head of House Black, he had to see to betterment of all his kin, not just a few. This is why when Bellatrix, her husband and her brother in law got caught red handed by the Aurors and branded with the Dark Mark while massacring an out of the way muggle farming village, he refused to lift one finger to help her out of this mess. She chose, of her own free will to worship a demented Half Blood masquerading as a Lord, with obvious thanatophobia (Chronicle fear of death) and delusions of grandeur; a bastard one to that. She made her bed, now she had to lie in it. Azkaban for life was the consequences of her acts. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

It was in that same idea of backing two different horses and the fact that Andromeda had put them in front of a "fait accompli" by eloping to Gretna Green with a muggleborn wizard named Edward "Ted" Tonks who had been courting her in secret for years, thus voiding her own marriage contract with the heir of the House of Selwyn; since she had lost her virginity. That was why he refused to officially disown his favourite niece. Like he heard Sirius said a few times, she had bollocks of steel to defy her family like that. Her parents and his own wife were furious, but he was secretly quite amused and also quite impressed since he never even had a single hint of what she was preparing and willing to do to get out of the marriage contract.

" _Well played Dromeda, very well played indeed."_

Those were Orion's thoughts on the subject.

The Black Patriarch was also somewhat glad that Narcissa managed to make a love match with the Malfoy heir, Lucius. She was good for the boy, reducing his swelled head like that and bursting his ego when needed.

On the side of the Light, Albus Dumbledore was of two minds about the events that came to pass. Sybil Trelawney's prophecy, the only hope to end this damn civil war in his humble opinion, has been totally sidelined. None of the couples whom had defied Tom three times had a hand in his downfall, not even their first born sons, young Neville and young Harry. It was a special unit of ICW Aurors who got Tom and in such an ironic manner too he couldn't suppress a snort of amusement each time he came back on the subject. Riddle was made a prisoner like a genie in an old oil lamp, like in the muggle fairy tales!

When he learned that one for the first time, he laughed himself to a coughing fit. The Longbottoms, even more cautious after learning firsthand of the Potters' departing the country, had spared no expense to upgrade the wards of their residence and the grounds, Longbottom Manor. It was now as much as a fortress as Hogwarts, even better in some cases, since they didn't need to make so many exceptions into the wards as they weren't a school. The Potters had left the country before it becomes too dangerous, during Lily's pregnancy.

He had argued against it, if they were leaving, the moral around the forces of the Light would plummet as the Potters were seen as an icon, heroes even! He could offer them more protection if it was needed. James and Lily just had to stay and keep fighting the good fight! They had survived three encounters with Voldemort and managed to almost put him down at their last encounter! Only Frank and Alice Longbottom could boast that much! But he had been outvoted and entirely sidelined. James had said that he had a duty as a future father and husband and he would do his duty to his family before doing morale boosting for his countrymen.

It was his duty to see to his family's welfare, not Albus'. They too were quite heavily protected, by the distance, the country of Japan's policies and from what the letters he received from them said, by magicks unknown or lost to men. Youkais. He still couldn't warp his head around the fact that their existence was real, but Lily's father was a really ancient and very powerful one. She was one also; a powerful Youkai that is. It kind of explained why she was such a powerful witch at such a young age, able to overpower every professor on his staff except himself.

On other musings, to think that even the Elves and the Faes were real, just both settled in a different reality than theirs. It was intense. He would have never guessed that the Ultimatum delivered to the Wizengamot by the Muggle Government and the Queen would have shaken down things like that. Imagine that, Light, Grey and Dark families working together to get rid of the subversive elements of their society. Well it was that or losing their right of self governance and exposition to the mundane populace. Ah well, it worked even if it was an extremist solution. They had learned to play rather well with each other.

Oh, he doubted the conflicting factions would ever be more than polite and politically correct with each others, but anything other than a full blown war was amelioration in his books. Oh well, if Riddle was gone and done for, he didn't need to scheme a way to put the prophecy into play. Then a shiver was felt all over his spine. Yes, it was a feeling of dread. He was quite lucky that he didn't had to play the puppet master; he could feel the retribution he would endure should he even found out if he went ahead with that plan.

On The Potter family side of things, life was going rather well in a hundred per cent Dark Lord free environment. Remus was seeing a female Wolf Youkai and things were starting to look serious between them. Sirius was still playing the field so to speak, but after a stern warning from Sesshomaru to be careful to not give life if he didn't meant to create it or he would live to regret it, the dog animagus started to use protection religiously. After a few scares with STDs and having to be called jokingly by his pack "Crabsfoot" for a few weeks, he also added condoms to his repertory; since the contraception charms were useless on any male or female with youkai blood. Be they Hanyōs or pure Youkais.

Time had passed so quickly and now Harry was a very active ten years old, growing boy. After growing up a little more, he learned to better handle his supernatural traits and how to blend well in the human society. Now, he didn't cause breaks into the International Statute of Secrecy left or right like before. He also loved to go to work with his dad and uncles. He wasn't allowed to do much yet with the vehicles but he was learning! He was also helping by bringing them the snacks and beverages when they asked for them. He wasn't allowed to answer the Office phone because he was still a child and customers didn't like to talk to a child in an adult business or something like that.

Also he was still learning to tune his hearing to a human level, so it was no great loss in his opinion since that one was still giving him some troubles. He had already got the hang of his sense of smell, so it was better than nothing. Harry was also now a big brother and he took that duty with all the aplomb and seriousness that a ten years, almost eleven, years old boy could manage. He now had a little sister that his parents had named Rosaline Emiko Potter, but everyone was calling her Rosie. From what he has heard, the delivery for Rosie had been easier than his, whatever it meant.

She also had dog ears on top of her head just like him, but her hair was an elegant raven black with some red and white highlights. Rosie was also lucky to not have inherited the natural messiness of the Potter Family's hair since hers were soft as silk while his was a bird's nest like his dad. She also had their Kaa-san's heart shaped face just like him, with the high cheek bones of Grandfather Sesshomaru while he had inherited a bit more of the rough/square angles of Granddad Charlus' jaw. She had the button nose of Grandma Dorea but her eyes were also unique. Where his were an equal mix of gold and emerald green; hers were hazel brown like Tou-san's with a bit of gold that was coming from their Inu youkai heritage.

Luckily, their Supernatural heritage meant that they would never have need of glasses. It was something that was making his dad grumble often and both his uncles' smile with amusement. Grownups were weird. Were he was born at the end of July; his younger sister was born in the beginning of January. He loved his little sister, but she was very fussy and quite demanding even now at five years old and even less adept than him to hide her supernatural nature at this age so her glamours were powered by a bit of jewellery that their mother was empowering with her own youki that would be put on her at each outing outside of Grandfather Sesshomaru's lands.

Thus to help his mother since he had no clue on how to help and she was often too tired to take the time to show him more than a thing or two; he would spend as much time as possible in the day with his father and uncles or with Grandfather Sesshomaru when he was not too busy. Sometimes the Dog General would ditch his paperwork and supervise his training personally. He was still too young to have access to a Youkai blade, not to mention one of the Fangs of the previous General, but he was adept enough at the sword to now practice with a real katana under strict guidance from his grandfather or an instructor.

He had also learned on how to mold perfectly his youki into his claws to make his attacks way stronger and also to blend in with the magical folk; his parents had gotten him a focus ring recently. Normally he would do like his mother and the other youkais interacting with the magicals and mimic their magic with his youki since the trick was rather simple once you get the hang of it, but he was expected to have a focus for his magic since he was supposed to be a regular wizard in the outside world. In Asia, magical children learned magic with wands or other foci before learning focus less magic. Contrary to most of Europe's method, in Asia they didn't ship the youths into boarding schools for seven long years for most of the year.

While there was some schools with the possibility of board, most were private day schools were you learned mundane and magic subjects to have your diploma in both societies. They were living in safety and in peace, but Grandfather wanted him to be able to defend himself just in case, hence why all those lessons of self defense with martial arts and Kenjutsu. It was not always training in his life, aside of mechanics; Harry was also quite enamored with his acoustic guitar. After a few lessons, he became They had to get specially made strings that would not be cut by his claws and spell the guitar unbreakable since he was not always careful with his supernatural strength, but he was becoming quite talented!

Also the family had started to travel around the world, but would come back to Japan for winter, since it was usually milder in the country of the rising sun than in Europe or in North America. Talking about North America, the Potter family, minus Sirius and Remus, since the former was really busy with the workshop and the latter couldn't set foot in the state where they were going because of his lycanthropy, New Jersey's magical law against Werewolves were very strict, no Weres of any kind whatsoever where authorized to be inside the state's line no matter what.

If one was found, they were put under arrest, brought to a special facility where they were put to death by lethal injection of silver nitrate. Of course, before being brought out at the facility, the accused was tested beforehand and if the Werewolf was underage, they had the possibility to be relocated in another state. Even the hard asses wouldn't put a child to death. Fortunately, New Jersey was the only state in the entire United States of America with such a law; otherwise there would have been a much more outcry by the International community for such a draconian measure. They were in the town of Westfield, New Jersey, trying to locate an old friend of James.

A certain Gomez Addams, from the Addams family was said childhood friend. You see, Gomez and James had attended the same summer courses as children and teenagers on how to take care of the monies and investments of their families. Both the Addams and Potter families were very rich, even if the Addams had migrated to the States generations ago and the Potter stayed rooted in Europe. Both families had for habit/tradition to invest in the other's endeavours and make the heirs meet each other while they were young, thus one generation the Potter family would go in the States and for the next, it was the Addams family who would go to Britain for the summer.

Where James and Gomez met, it was the Addams' who came to Britain, now it was the Potters' turn, hence their presence in the state of New Jersey. While not many of the larger Addams clan were typically magical, they were something else. Many had certain gifts. Per example; everyone of Addams blood had an almost freakishly strong constitution that would permit them to survive almost anything short of a sure kill shot, leading them to become dangerous thrill seekers. Many women of the Addams Clan also were Wiccan or Voodoo witches.

They also had a penchant for the macabre and the more obscure arts that started to decline when the wand became the de facto tool for casting. To come back to the current Heads of both the Potter and Addams families, while both men had built their lives on each side of the Atlantic Ocean, they had always kept in contact with each other, be it by letters or phone calls. Thus it was one of the reasons why the Potters had flown back from a holiday in Hawaii to New Jersey, James had called Gomez in advance and the ex-lawyer was delighted to see his old friend again and meet his family. As if it was fate, Gomez was also happily married and had two children, a boy and a girl.

Pugsley was his oldest and his heir, while Wednesday was his sweet little girl. Pugsley was twelve and Wednesday was eleven years old. Gomez would send the family butler with his limo tomorrow afternoon, because frankly after such a long flight, the Potter family was rightly knackered. Rosie was very cranky, prompt to accidental magic at random intervals and if it was not Lily's youki that was powering her glamours; they would have likely faded hours ago. Harry could barely stay awake, yawning and babbling nonsense alternatively in English and Japanese. James was also dead on his feet, but had enough energy left to tend to his daughter to let his wife take a shower.

Harry had only enough energy to strip down to his boxers and to fall face first into the bed he was assigned. A sign he was now into Morpheus' Realm was that his true nature was revealed. As much progress the boy had, he was still not able to keep powering his glamours while asleep. It was the main reason why they, Lily and him, had decided to not send Harry to Hogwarts next September. Lily hadn't her biological mother's experience, so she was unable to cast the same spells on Harry that was put on her when she was a baby. After Lily came back from her ablutions, James went for his turn, but not before helping (read coercing) his broody daughter into her night clothes. Well, getting her to remove her day clothes was easy, the night clothes part? Not so much.

"I don't wanna sleep in my nightie daddy! Nii-san (big brother) doesn't have one!"

Rosie said with a dog like whine, proving her canine heritage.

James rolled his eyes and said with his most patient voice

"Rosie, Harry is a boy. He doesn't need a nightie to sleep in, sweetie. You are a girl, sweetheart and little girls sleep into a nightie! Even mummy sleeps with one."

"I don't wanna I said! I sleep like Harry or I don't sleep. Padfoot-Oji (uncle) said to never say no to a Lady. I'm a Lady, so I sleep like Harry."

Rosaline finished her reasoning with a pull of the tongue, crossing her arms in a similar way from her mother and a stomp with her left foot. James was not impressed and decided that next time he saw Sirius, he would tell the horny mutt to stop filling his daughter's head of unnecessary things at such a young age. Tired of arguing with his baby girl and needing to assert his parental authority, James waved his wand absently once it sprang into his hand from his holster on his arm over his daughter's frame and her day clothes were transfigured into a cute and comfortable pink nightie with a bear cub motif on her belly.

Rosie was speechless for a few seconds, but she proved that she was her mother's daughter by how temperamental she was. If she wasn't a five year's old little girl, the growl emanating from her throat would have likely been terrifying, but now it was all he could do to not laugh out loud! Seeing her clawed hand reaching to hit him across the face in anger made him loose his smirk and laughing mood really fast though. Empowering his whole body with his magic, the little trick that Sesshomaru taught him to match temporally most magical creatures with superhuman strength, speed and reflexes in case he could not use his wand, he caught Rosie's attack before it could hit him.

No, that wouldn't do at all. No child of his would attack people in anger. He would **not** tolerate that kind of behavior from one of his children. Not now, not ever. Faster than she thought he could move since she knew he was totally Human and her a Hanyō, they were now both on the nearest bed, she was forcefully laid down on her father's lap before receiving ten consecutive swats on her bottom after he uncovered it with enough strength to stun her, hurt her just enough to make the lesson sink and make her cry! When he was done, James said with a voice full of authority after he put back her underwear correctly

"Rosaline Emiko Potter! How many times have I told you that it's very very bad to use your claws on people? I stopped counting. You could have hurt someone badly! You **do not** use your powers or claws on others when you are mad, do you understand?! Do you want mummy and daddy to be in very deep trouble? Do you want to see granddad really mad at us and at you?"

She had regained enough aplomb to answer his questions with some shakes of the head. She may be very young, but no one wanted a repeat of her fourth birthday when something happened to make her grandfather extremely mad. Not ever. The feeling of his full power unleashed...she shivered in fear at the memory. It had been potent enough to make everybody in the family and every Youkai in the lands to fall on the ground, choking for air and shivering like they were outside in winter when it was really cold!

It only lasted for three minutes, but it was three minutes too much in the mind of everybody! To think that it wasn't even his best level! They had learned afterwards that one traitor of the coup that cost Grandmother Emiko her life had survived the purge and had tried to assassinate the Dog General to take his position. Needless to say, there was no mercy and the traitor's death had been quick but most painful and also public. To see a kin, a pack mate die by demonic poison eating him inside out, it was very traumatizing.

Seeing that his daughter was remembering the events, James told her

"Not only it's extremely bad what you did, you could have shown to the normal people that people like your mother, grandfather, brother and you, exist. Do you want to break the Sacred Laws Rosaline? Do you really want to be punished by the General? No? Well, next time you use your claws on people who are not bad, it won't be your mother or me who will punish you, but you will answer to your grandfather. Now hop to bed and not one sound or it will be ten swats more."

Properly cowed, Rosie dashed quickly under and snuggled into the blankets, her breathing interrupted by a few stray teary hiccups. It tore James' heart out of his chest to be this harsh on his baby girl, but the consequences should the regular populace discover the existence of the Supernatural side of the world was a reality and not some old tales would be infinitely worse than her punishment. Sesshomaru, as the General, would have no other choice but to enforce the consequences should The Pact with the Emperor was to be found breached.

He would be forced to execute his own granddaughter for high treason or exile her without any possibility of return if he could bargain clemency on her behalf. And nobody could do anything about it if it happened! He could not bear to even _**think**_ about living **without** a member of his precious family! Harry and Rosie were his flesh and blood! Not everyone was good hearted tough. If some sicko of mad scientist got their hands on a Youkai or another denizen of the Supernatural, it could erupt into World War III! When he came back from his shower, James spoke to his wife in lowly tones, explaining what happened with their daughter and how he handled it.

Lily was as much a fan as him of heavy handed punishments, meaning not at all, but those same heavy handed punishments were needed. Rosie couldn't just go and claw at everybody and everything that doesn't bow to her whims. And if she used her powers on the wrong person when nobody with the ability to modify the memories of the witnesses were near, it could easily and very quickly spiraled into a catastrophe. In Japan, the magical government was ready with youki detectors and had Obliviators trained for such things, but outside of Japan, Viet-Nam and China, no other countries were equipped to deal with the true supernatural. Tired, after a good night kiss and a shared laugh at a snore escaping their son's mouth, they went to bed.

Rosie was visually downtrodden the next morning, knowing she really messed up, but her pride, said pride inherited from her father, was making her be more stubborn than it was healthy. Thus she refused to say she was sorry. In her mind, she knew that she was wrong, but she would not admit it out loud. Her parents weren't different with her except they were watching her more closely and her regular temper tantrums were vigorously put down. It was clear that they would not allow her to have her way judging by their no nonsense attitudes. When they refused to order a different breakfast plate for her because she was tired of her eggs after a few scoops, she growled harshly and went to steal her brother's bowl of Kellogg's Froot Loops by force.

Her hand was hit by her brother, who glared severely at her and let out a low growl from his throat. Harry was **very** territorial with his food. Usually he was sharing rather well, but not food. James had learned it the hard way when Harry was six. He tried to steal some chocolate chip cookies from his boy, but got bit harshly on the hand. They had to go to the hospital for the bite and James had a few stitches. (Lily made him heal the mundane way as a punishment for being stupid enough to ignore the obvious warning signs that their son didn't like to share his food.)

When she didn't relent, because she was a Lady and she could have whatever she wanted and you never told no to a Lady, and she wanted her brother's cereals, her Nii-san took his bowl and with their dad's permission, switched places with him! The nerve of him to deny her! She couldn't follow him and take his cereals by force or make him pay for saying no to a Lady, for she was suddenly forced to submit by a stronger growl coming from her mother's throat! Their animal like noises had been ignored by the rest of the customers for the Human customers were loud and the growls not loud enough to attract attention, but with three Supernatural beings around a same table, they could hear it just fine.

Knowing instinctively that her mother was the Alpha (Daddy was human so it didn't count.); Rosie submitted by lowering her head and letting her shoulders upping their position to try and hide her head between. It seems that her power plays were not welcome. She loved her family, but she wanted to be the Alpha! Stopping her antics because she didn't want to have another spanking, she played with her food a moment before eating it. It was not fair!

A few hours later, after a filing and calm midday meal without drama this time, the Potter family were confronted by the fact that the Addams family were not subtle at all. The butler was a being that looked like one of the child drawing version of Frankenstein's monster but with less stitches and without the nodes in the neck. Lurch was a six foot nine inches (2.05 m) tall, shambling, gloomy butler who somewhat resembles a cross between Frankenstein's monster as stated before and a zombie. He was holding a sign with the name "Potter" written on it. James guided his family toward the imposing man and said

"Good afternoon, sir. We are the Potters."

Lurch groaned in acceptance since his boss/old friend had described the man to him in details and with his long stride, he opened the closest passenger door in no time. With a surprising graceful bow and a sweep of his large hand, he gestured them to go sit inside. Bemused, Lily took her whining daughter in her arms and was the first to enter. She had never ridden in a limo before. It was the same for her children and her husband. Once everyone was in it, the big butler closed the door with a finesse that would have seems unwarranted from such a big person. Soon he was behind the wheel and in direction to the Addams Mansion. Once arrived, they were welcomed at the entrance by all the Addams.

The patriarch, Gomez, was an athletic, acrobatic, and eccentric multi-billionaire. Though an extremely successful businessman, having acquired much of his wealth through inheritance and investments; he had little regard for money and would casually spend thousands of dollars on any whimsical endeavours. Gomez's investments were guided more by whimsy than strategy, yet luck rarely failed him. Gomez owned businesses around the world, including a swamp, bought for "scenic value", a crocodile farm, a buzzard farm, and a salt mine, a tombstone factory, a uranium mine, and many others. Gomez was also of Castilian extraction and was a fluent multilingual.

He had short and well combed black hair, he was of a pale complexion, had a small moustache. Gomez was also wearing a bow-tie and also a wide variety of extravagant clothing. His wife, Morticia, was better described as the cliché that regular people were imagining of a witch; she was slim, with extremely pale skin and long flowing straight black hair. She commonly wore black gothic dresses to match her hair; tightly form fitting, with a hobble skirt, with fringe of thick octopus-like cloth "tentacles" at the lower hem.

Near the adults were the children of the couple. Pugsley was the oldest at twelve years old. He was a devious young genius. He often was seen releasing sailboats in the park with other children, except his boats were more macabre in nature. He was a pre-teen boy who was almost always seen wearing a striped T-shirt and shorts. He displayed outlandish engineering skills, including the invention of a disintegrator gun (confiscated by the U.S government), an anti-gravity gun (Destroyed during the attempt to confiscate it), and other devices. He and Gomez created a computer named Whizzo and a robot named Smiley.

Pugsley and his younger sister Wednesday often played together, rarely exhibiting signs of sibling rivalry; they also shared an interest in spiders, dynamite, guillotines, and other dangerous "toys." The youngest, eleven years old Wednesday, a pale, dark-haired, grim-looking little girl who was fascinated with death and the macabre. She seldom smiled. She showed sadistic tendencies and a dark personality, and was revealed to have had a deep interest in the Bermuda Triangle and an admiration for an ancestor (Great Aunt Calpurnia Addams) who was burned as a witch in 1706.

She had also started to have lessons in focused magic since she had exhibited many episodes of accidental magic since she was very young. There was no magic school in New Jersey due to the low population of magicals in the state and Wednesday was not really sociable and patient enough with regular children to go to a magic boarding school in New York City, thus accredited tutors came a few times a week for a few hours and she was making good progress. None of her tutors had fled in fear yet or fell into one of her brother's and her traps. They were good!

The presentations came after Gomez and James shook hands and shared a man hug and back claps.

"James! You big buck! (A reference to James' animagus form, a buck is also a male stag.) glad to see you! It's been too long! You have a beautiful family! Come on in, come in everyone!"

James laughed with Gomez and answered

"Well, if you would have come on the other side of the Pond more often, we could have met more often! So, you're enjoying a semi retirement? Tired of being the evil lawyer? I'm sure that with your Addams gifts you could have given ol' Moldyshorts a coronary!"

Morticia and Lily shared a roll of the eyes at their husbands' antics, but they also smiled lightly. Boys would be boys, no matter the age. The children were in a standoff. Rosie was unsure if she wanted to follow her mother or stay with her brother. Her parents were a lot sterner on her than usual and she had only herself to blame. Usually she played rather well with her Nii-san, but he wasn't one to indulge her orders or demands. The Lady justification didn't work on him. It was Wednesday who broke the stand-off with her flat voice

"You look human but you are not. If you want to hide for me you will have to do better glamours."

Pugsley had no magical talent at all, only his intelligence and Addams constitution, so he took his sister's word as true since she was talented in the mystic ways. He didn't really care if the new kids weren't humans, it just meant that they would likely more durable and maybe not easy freaked by Wednesday's and his games.

Rosie decided then to go back with her parents, she was a pathetic liar and she was in enough hot water as it is, she didn't want to blow away secret stuff. Using her sense of smell, she tracked her mother's scent and started to run in hr direction. When the Addams kids had now their full attention on Harry he said after rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

"Well, I'm sorry in advance but what I am is a Family secret. Without permission, I can't tell you a single thing. Can we just go play or something? It's awkward just staying put like that."

Wednesday and Pugsley understood easily. The Addams family had also Family secrets and no outsiders could know them without being married into the family or told by the Head of the family. So, they decided to do as they always do when school was out. Run roughshod around the Mansion. While Harry couldn't unveil his glamours without permission, he was able to use his Supernatural strength; speed and endurance since the Addams' were on a higher tier than normal humans and normal magicals. It was also good for his health, since it permitted him to stay healthy and play as rough as his new friends.

At the end of the day, Harry, Pugsley and Wednesday had formed a true friendship. The Addams girl even put a small smile on her lips. Nobody of her age that she knew could wrestle Pugsley and win and also throw Dynamite sticks farther than her!

That evening, when the Potters left to go back to their Motel, the bond between both families was promising to be stronger than ever.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Heir of the Western Lands**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Author's notes:** _Here we are at chapter five! For this story, I have decided to make a more open world. Many other animes/mangas and even some movies/series will be mentioned and some will play a role more or less important depending on my inspiration. The Addams family is one of many, but not everything will be as well featured as that one. I mentioned Youkai Academy in a precedent chapter, but I doubt I will return to it or I am more likely to use a few things from said anime/manga and mix it with the world I intend to build. Now, let's see the stats. We have_ _ **19**_ _reviews,_ _ **190**_ _followers,_ _ **143**_ _favourites,_ _ **2**_ _C2 communities and_ _ **9 415**_ _views._

 _Thank you very much for everything everyone. Now for a little remainder before the real chapter. The Youkais_ _ **don't**_ _have an official Statute of Secrecy like the Magical World outside of Japan, China and Vietnam where they work hand in hand with the Wizards. But in a sense, it's even harsher without an official law sanctioned by the government with punishments already in place for defined offenses. The punishments for divulging the secret are in the hands of the Clan Head. It can go from a simple public beating to outright execution if the offense is grave enough. It's very Darwinian._

 **Last Edit: May 25, 2017.**

The second day to the Addams' Mansion was somewhat similar to the first. While the adults were catching up and/or learning about each others, the children were playing together. Wednesday was as much annoyed and elated at the same time as possible. Annoyed, because Harry and Rosiewere clearly not entirely human but refused to undo their disguises, no matter what she and her brother tried. More precisely, Rosie couldn't undo it by herself and Harry refused categorically.

Elated, because they now had two very durable playmates around their age that weren't of Addams blood and they weren't adverse to return the favour, when it was time to try to kill each others. Rosie, while she was not as strong or as fast as Harry, was far more temperamental than him and more likely to channel her magic to attack in high emotions. But it was natural, even a supernatural creature had different stages of maturity and the boy with the emerald green and golden eyes was older than the little girl with warm brown eyes with a bit of gold in them.

Harry and Pugsley had bonded over the different recipes of explosives and unorthodox pranks. Her stoicism had been stretched to the maximum and she nearly laughed out loud when she learned of the prank they played on Uncle Fester, who came back from a road trip the night before. The boys had used Harry's magic and Pugsley's definition of what an Addams family member would find disgusting to change the austere and dark bedroom into something bright, colorful and joyful. The cursing from the eldest of the two Addams brothers was heard everywhere in the mansion for a good thirty minutes. Needless to say, the not so subtle snickering of the boys kind of ousted them as the perpetrators of the prank.

Everyone, even Granny Frump and surprisingly Lurch, had a good laugh at the joke. Well, everyone except Fester that is. Lily only needed to give her son _the look_ for the boy to scurry upstairs at superhuman speeds and fix it before he got punished. As for why it was Gomez who was the Head and not his older brother Fester? Usually, it would have been the eldest who should have taken the place of Head of The Addams Clan like the family tradition dictated it, but the older brother lacked the necessary charisma and couldn't be bothered with all the subtleties that came with the job.

He had long preferred backing his younger brother Gomez with his freakish strength and undying loyalty. Fester was very strong and durable physically, even by Addams standards. So when the brain of the operations was facing some obstacles that he couldn't convince to move out of the way on their own volition; Fester took upon him to make them move, voluntarily or not. But even for all their macabre and weird ways, never an Addams adult would raise a hand against a child except maybe for discipline. And it was not a common thing anyway.

The day was going well, when the children hit a snag in the late afternoon. Wednesday and Pugsley wanted to go play in the cemetery, but the powerful sense of smell of both Potter children really came at an inopportune time. The smell of decay, death, dark magic, freshly upturned earth and stone was too much for them. Rosie had to be escorted to Lily, for she had started to cry and was inconsolable and Harry had to use all of his mental fortitude to not let his instincts run wild. Needless to say, the Addams children were somewhat miffed to be unable to share their favorite playground with their Potter playmates.

Pugsley had the good idea to relocate in the backyard, away from the cemetery, while Wednesday was trying to find out exactly what the Potter children were by reciting the clues she had found, in her head. First of all both of them had supernatural strength, endurance, speed and resistance. Enough to keep up with their Addams constitution and Harry was even able to overpower her older brother who took after their uncle Fester in the strength department! They had also very developed and powerful senses to the point that it could be used against them. Hearing, sight and smell seemed to be the most developed of the five.

Their dad needed glasses and none of them had the need for them. Rosie was also seen often crooking her fingers in a claw like gesture and not balling her fists in anger when Harry wasn't acquiescing to her every whim under the pretext that as a Lady you shouldn't told her no. Their body language was way more developed than average. They seemed to be able to share some pretty well defined nonverbal signals. The fact that Harry would also growl, bare his teeth and glare at his younger sister when she was pushing the limits of his patience with her demands and that such a gesture would make the younger sibling instantly cower, whine like an animal in distress and present her throat in submission was very beast like, almost...canine.

Add to that the magical haze emanating from both siblings and covering them like an impenetrable cloak, Wednesday could accurately guess that their new playmates were something supernatural outside of the regular magical creatures and that the part of their supernatural heritage came from their mother, since she was also cloaked in a very powerful spell. It was very frustrating that she couldn't see through the disguises though.

Seeing as the subtle methods to make them reveal themselves didn't work, Wednesday decided to go with the good old badgering. Poor Harry was the only recipient of such since Lily had put Rosie to bed for a nap in one of the guest bedrooms showed to her by Morticia. The adults had the time of their lives observing Wednesday follow the Potter boy everywhere and badger him constantly about showing his real self. Yeah, like he would do that. His dad had said to him and his sister a bit before they left Japan that he would tan their hide black and blue the next time they willingly undo theirs glamours outside of Grandfather Sesshomaru's lands.

And Harry has tested it because he was sure his dad was either bluffing or setting him for a prank. No such luck. In between dodging Wednesday and Pugsley, he managed to remember quite well how he learned the painful lesson to take his father's instructions seriously.

It was a beautiful day of spring. Few clouds, the sun was shining, the wind was rustling in the blossoming Sakura trees. Harry was still thinking about what his dad had said. He knew full well that he couldn't show himself to the regular, mundane humans. But the magicals of Japan knew about Youkais and the supernatural. He was itching to feel the wind flowing into his hair and on his furry ears, so he deliberately disobeyed the rules once inside the magical market they were strolling trough to go shopping and he paid the full price for his disobedience as soon as his dad saw what he did.

His father hadn't been bluffing or setting him for a prank like he thought he was doing though...It would have been nice to learn about it before. Well, insight is 50/50 as the saying goes.

"Harry James Potter! What did I just told you this morning? You did that deliberately! No, it's no use to try and deny it or to try to escape your punishment, I felt you use your magic. You know what will happen now! Believe me; it's not over by a long shot my boy. Once we're home, I'll talk with your mother about what you did. We will see how she will react to your bad behavior."

James was furious and also very afraid at the same time. What was Harry thinking? His mother, his grandfather and he had all talked to him separately about that! He knew what could happen if the Supernatural beings were exposed to the general public! He **knew**! They had explained to him in great details the possible consequences should the Youkais' existence being leaked to the mundane Humans and now, the kid decided to undo his disguise on a whim in a crowded street during the day!

The family man had then hastily spelled temporary glamours on his son with a swish of his wand, took him by the arm in such way that Harry couldn't get loose to escape (technically Harry could have escaped his father's grip quite easily, but as a young child raised into a loving family, it didn't even cross his mind to use his supernatural strength against his dad.), dragged him to a remote backstreet between two shops, quickly erected privacy and silencing spells, transfigured himself a chair from a rock lying nearby and then he forced a now struggling Harry, who had realized what was about to happen, across his lap.

Once he was sat on the chair, James shoved his son's pants down to the boy's ankles and then started to spank him very hard with a wooden paddle transfigured from another pebble until the lesson sank and his son's bottom was black and blue. Of course, after the third slap, Harry had started crying and begging, but James didn't stop because he knew that his son needed the punishment to see how much trouble he was in. Even if doing such a thing to his son was pulling harshly on the strings of his fatherly heart. Normally he would have never used so much force, but the transgression was extremely serious and his son was a hanyō. He was more resilient than even an adult wizard and had a very good regeneration factor that would only get better as he matured.

In thirty minutes top once the spanking was over, what the boy would only feel a slight discomfort compared to the pain a normal human would still feel. The bigger difference between James and Charlus was that the elder of the two never had the courage nor the mental fortitude to really harden his heart and physically discipline his son for his horrid behavior; thus letting James develops such a cocky devil may care attitude and a very big head while in school. While his mother was never a follower of the pureblood supremacy nonsense, she was still a pureblood from an old family and was somewhat dismissive of the magic-less populace.

She didn't hate them, she even though they were needed somehow, but in her books they didn't have many good things that could be useful for the Magical community. Also in the Potter clan, traditionally the heavy discipline was the sole domain of the father, so Dorea never physically disciplined her son either more than a slap on the wrist when found looking through the cookie box between meals. Thus James really wished in insight that his parents had been firmer with him. It would have prevented many incidents, like many of his fights with Snape per example.

James didn't want for his son to grow up with the same big head and bad attitude that he had in his youth. To prevent such a thing, he would harden his heart and punish his son physically to make him understand the lessons he wanted to impart to him and to think about the consequences of his acts. Harry's consequences for said acts were going to be quite harsher than he first thought; he was in for some miserable months. Once home, James sent him immediately to his room. He was grounded indeterminably, he was to stay in his human disguise until told otherwise and couldn't come out of his bedroom with the exception for trips to the bathroom until called and his focus ring was confiscated from him upon entering into the Lands.

Someone, likely his mother or another of the Inu Clan's Sorceresses would come later to bind his demonic powers. He was also completely forbidden to play with any of his toys. The boy obeyed in silence and went upstairs, his eyes still red and his throat still somewhat constricted from crying. But it didn't stop there. Oh no, it would have been too easy. Once Lily was made aware of the situation and what punishments her husband decided for their son, she left him to take care of Rosie and went to their son's bedroom, shaking with a strange mix of almost crippling fear and boiling anger. Lily let herself in without knocking in Harry's room, in her natural form since they were home.

She didn't waste time with words or explanations, for in three great strides she was upon the bed; she sat there swiftly and forced her struggling in vain boy across her jeans clad lap. For the second time in a few hours, Harry was again pant less and received another severe spanking. This time, Lily put a good deal of strength and a bit of her own youki into the hits to bypass her son's regeneration factor. Unable to harden her heart completely like her husband could but stubborn to a fault, she ignored her flesh and blood's cries and pleas and kept hitting again, again and again while she openly sobbed in silence.

Why had her foolish son done that?! He knew! He knew that he risked to be put down like a diseased animal if he had compromised the secret of the Supernatural creatures' existence! They **had** to discipline him! It couldn't just be swept under the rug! As it is, they were lucky to not have been in America while he did that very stupid stunt! All around the United States, they were Supernatural aware humans who were **hunting** their kind and all sorts of other creatures! Wendigos, Bible demons, shape shifters, wild ghosts, unreasonable vampires and more!

They were ruthless and wouldn't have hesitated a single second to gun him down with a firearm loaded with blessed munitions! Either for sport or for the pretext to protect those not in the know! His age wouldn't have made any differences! Hunters were ruthless, heartless and never gave up easily! Then, there was the boogeyman of the supernatural to be taken in account! John Winchester! He was known to shoot first, shoot again, shoot a third time then ask questions if he was in the mood!

Once her son's bottom was black and blue again, Lily stopped spanking him. Forcing herself to not take her baby boy into her arms and comforts him; she reached with a clawed hand into the collar of Harry's t-shirt for the necklace with a relatively small emerald on it. She observed the Runes inscribed with a knowing look, and then with a quick application of Youki mimicking Wizarding magic, she changed the "programming" so to speak. Those Runes were what were taking a small part of Harry's youki and converting it into the necessary energy to power the glamours hiding his true nature.

Recently, she had changed the inscribed Runes on it to let him have the responsibility and the choice to active or deactivate the glamours at will. But since Harry was clearly not mature enough for this responsibility in nature of his previous stunt a few hours ago, the mother took the responsibility she had given him, back. Now her immature baby boy could no longer remove the glamours or the necklace without the help of an adult keyed into it.

Not done, she applied her right palm on his bare back after lifting his t-shirt and with a grunt of exertion; she applied the punishment her husband had decided by binding her son's demonic powers. That way, without his focus ring, he could no longer mold his youki for Demonic techniques or Wizarding magic. When she was done, she cleared her eyes of tears and met her son's accusing glare. As to why her son didn't protest, what nobody knew was that Harry had found a nice little trick on how to flare his power just the right way to undo any bindings put on him.

He had to develop it since one of his friends in the Clan had the tendency to use her talent in seals and bindings by practicing on him and their others friends. But he was smart and shrewd enough to not reveal that tidbit of information to his parents or to do it in front of somebody with a form of authority over him...

"Don't give me that look, young man! We told you what could happen! Many times even! Your father, your grandfather and I, we all took the time separately to make sure that you understood clearly what was at stake here! You have been warned many times that ousting that secret would have grave consequences! Now, tell me what was going on in that head of yours when you decided it was a good idea to expose yourself in public like that and risk your life and the life of your sister."

Lily's tone was still scathing, making him flinch. She was laying it a bit thick, but better to scare him good right now to avoid a repeat of this incident. But he did not back down of his accusing and defying glare, until his mother, quite fed up with his open defiance of a higher ranked pack member, let out a powerful bark from her throat and bared her white fangs while flaring her youki at the same time. Backing down with a greater flinch and averting his eyes, Harry finally muttered something, but his mother's sharp hearing caught it.

He thought that the law was only in place for the mundane populace since the Wizards of Japan, China and Vietnam were in the known and working alongside the Youkai population inside their borders. He also thought that his dad was setting him up for a prank like he was known to do often, so he took the warning with quite a few grains of salt and a very healthy dose of scepticism. It was a somewhat valid concern in a way seeing that the last prank war was stopped only two days ago after Harry switched his dad's shampoo with green hair dye and mixed a cheap feminine perfume he bribed his tutor Yashima to get some for him at a human store and put it into his father's aftershave in retribution for transfiguring a dog out of one of Rosie's dolls and had said dog ate his homework!

Learning this, Lily couldn't help but let out an annoyed sight and pinch her nose in an irritated manner. So her son's immature behaviour was in part caused by the healthy mistrust of what his father was saying so soon after another prank war. Said prank war that her loving hubby lost. Great. Just great... Damn it all. James should have known that their son wouldn't take him seriously for a good while after a prank war he started in the first place! Sometimes she was wondering if he had matured at all! Seriously, transfiguring a dog out of one of their daughter's dolls and make it eats their son's homework with the goal to make him use the lame excuse that a dog ate it to his tutor!

It was in times like this that Lily cursed her husband and his pack mates' mischievousness. The whole debacle could have been avoided if he hadn't regressed again as a teenager! Well, now she had her husband to punish since her son's case was resolved. Letting out a sigh, she decided to get up and just before exiting Harry's room, she said

"It doesn't matter what you were thinking. You were forbidden to reveal your true self outside of your grandfather's lands and you disobeyed your instructions, putting the whole Clan in danger. You are punished until we leave for vacation and you might even stay here while we go. Like your father said, you are grounded. No playing with your toys, your TV privileges are totally revoked as of right now, you are forbidden to use magic outside of emergencies, no more guitar courses for you since it will be confiscated. No more sword training with your grandfather and no more going to work with your dad and uncles.

You will stay here and help me take care of your sister all day. When your help won't be needed, you will be expected to work outside with the clansmen charged with the Lands' maintenance, without pay plus your regular chores without allowance. Now, go wash yourself and try to think about your acts until I call you down for dinner. One more toe out of the line Harry and I swear to God you will regret it bitterly. Don't test me young man, the Alpha of this pack, it's me."

With that, Lily exited her son's room, closing the door behind her. Harry threw a last defiant glare at the closed door before waiting a few minutes, laid down on his belly on his bed, waiting to make sure his mother was downstairs. She was not a good sensor, thus if she wasn't really close, she would not feel him flare his youki unless it's a very big amount, but his trick to undo the bindings on his power didn't require a big amount of energy. With the help of a meditating exercise, he calmed his breathing and the beating of his heart.

Then with a subtle push of youki carefully channelled toward the bindings, the young Hanyō undid them all, thus giving him full access to his powers anew. He wasn't much fazed from the lost of his focus ring; he had gotten the hang of focus less magic about two years ago. It wasn't his fault that his mother was too busy with his sister to remember that accomplishment of his and that his father and uncles' mentalities were stuck in the "Focus less Wizarding magic is impossible" state. Now, to hide his guitar in a subspace dimension like Yashima taught him before his mother or father came back to confiscate it...

Coming back from his reminiscence and quite fed up with the badgering, Harry told them frankly

"Yes, I'm not fully human. No, I'm not removing my glamours no matter what you say and do, for two good reasons. Reason number one: I can't remove them by myself any longer. Reason number two: It's totally forbidden to do so outside of my Grandfather's Domain. I learned the hard way before the start of our vacation that disobeying my parents about that subject will have very harsh consequences. I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. So if you really want to see and know the truth, go bothering my parents about it."

The frankness in Harry's tone of voice took the wind out of the sails of both Addams children. Pugsley, not very interested into the mysticism to begin with, decided to forget about it. Wednesday was stubborn though. She wanted answers and she intended to have them. With the air of someone on a mission, she left the boys to their devices and went into the parlour to convince Mr. And Mrs. Potter to show her the truth. Wednesday would leave the parlour disappointed after being politely but firmly rebuffed about half an hour later. When she went to find the boys, it was to find Thing, the disembodied hand, telling her in sign language that they had roped Lurch into giving them a lift for downtown.

Well, from what she could see from the windows, they were trying to rope Lurch into giving them a lift. But the butler wasn't in the mood to indulge the boys and after taking the keys of the car with him and putting said keys inside the pockets of his suit, the giant zombie shooed them away. Lurch was not one for much talking, but he was intelligent and responsible. No way will he drive those two troublemakers in town without adult supervision! The family had enough trouble according to him with the judge living nearby; they didn't need to add oil on the fire so to speak by letting two mischievous boys run rampant without adequate supervision into the city!

The rest of the Potters' sojourn in New Jersey went without a hitch. Wednesday was still annoyed to not have her answers, but her parents had preached the virtue of patience. At least they had gotten playmates able to keep up with them who weren't blood related to the Addams Clan for a time. She had to admit it had been nice, not been obligated to hold back, not hearing screams of terror and worse, clean up after her less durable playmates when they soiled themselves. Gomez and Morticia were loving parents, but even with the services from paid maids and many employees to help maintain the Mansion, they insisted that both Pugsley and her do their share of work.

After all, how would have they learned to play safely with the instruments of torture hadn't they took the time to maintain them manually? After a few rounds of goodbyes and promises to write, the Potter family left New Jersey and North America, behind. Their next destination was Central America, Mexico, Mexico City. Now if only James would shut up about the Chupacabra, everyone would be happy. Sirius and Remus would meet them there, since the Padfoot wanted to indulge into Latina women and Remus was due for a vacation. The laws against werewolves were quite reasonable in Mexico. It was a country highly against anything slightly tied to vampirism though.

They toured the sights and what sights it was! Mexico City is a fascinating capital that beguiles its visitors with endless options. One of the largest metropolitan areas in the world, with sixteen boroughs and more than three hundreds neighborhoods, it might seem a bit overwhelming to the first-time visitor, though it doesn't have to be. Many of the most visited tourist attractions in Mexico City are concentrated in the historic center, including the Plaza de la Constitucion or Zocalo, the National Palace, Metropolitan Cathedral, Templo Mayor, Palace of Fine Arts and Alameda Park.

A few blocks north of the Palace of Fine Arts, Plaza Garibaldi is one of the best places in Mexico City to hear live mariachi music. They didn't stay into the city all the time though. They did plan a day trip to the closest Aztec pyramids. Don't forget the beaches! Padfoot would never go anywhere sunny without visiting the water edge, be it in human form to flirt with the ladies or in dog form when he was playing fetch with the children. All in all, they had very much fun in the three weeks they were there. Then it was another long plane ride to England for a visit to Grandma Evans.

Rose had graciously aged, even if time had made a visit since she had quite a few streak of grey into her now pale blond hair and the grief to losing her husband took its toll. But she was now an Evans woman and they weren't weak of heart. Her husband was a brave man; he died protecting her and their youngest daughter, giving them the time to get away, taking with him fifteen magical terrorists. Her soldier had protected them to the end just like he promised in his marriage vows. Now, a genuine smile was on her face, seeing her youngest daughter and her family in her home was making her radiant. Hugging and kissing her grandchildren took twenty years of her body.

For Rose Evans nee Bernard, it didn't matter if Lily wasn't the fruit of her womb. She had taken her when she was still an infant sucking at the teat of her dying birth mother. Lily Evans Potter was not human, but for Rose, Rirī of The House of the West would always be an Evans woman. The family was sitting into the living room, talking of this and that, when Rose asked to the Potter patriarch

"James, where are those two scoundrels Sirius and Remus? Usually they can't get enough of the cookies I bake. Now I baked four plates just for them and they decide they don't want to visit?"

Then she directed her attention to her daughter and said to her in a pleading tone

"Lily dear, please remove your disguise and those of your children. We are the only ones here and Petunia and her family just left two days ago, so nobody else is supposed to be coming. I'm aware of the Supernatural since your father Michael and I took you in as our child. I want to see how my grandchildren really look like."

Petunia and Lily didn't get along, not anymore. Their relationship had eroded over time, with Lily gone almost all year long to Hogwarts and Petunia not having magic, had to stay in the muggle world. Having met Vernon Dursley, who was slated to take a job at Grunnings, a company that made and sell drills, she had fallen into the role of house wife. They were practically estranged a year after Lily's graduation. The final nail into the coffin was at their father's funeral. Petunia had accused her of being the reason why he was dead, that had she not been a freak, those other freaks would have not bothered a perfect normal family. What burned the bridge and made sure that it would never be repaired was Petunia quoting a passage of the bible, of all things!

"Exodus 22:18! Thou shalt not suffer a Witch to live! We should just gather all your God damned impious kind and burn you all at the stake! You are nothing more than a good for nothing murderous monster!"

Between crying and shouting at a shell shocked Lily, Petunia had the gall to spit in her face before storming away with her then fiancé.

Petunia kept in contact with her mother, but refused categorically to talk about anything related to her younger sister. In her words

"I **do not** have a younger sister. I am an only child."

Needless to say that Lily didn't bring her family to #4 Privet Drive.

After that painful bout of reminiscence, James answered reassuringly

"They will be here in a few hours, Mrs. Evans. It's been a while since we were in the United Kingdom so they popped up to Hogwarts to go see the Headmaster to talk about what's going on in the magical community. Don't worry Mrs. Evans; they wouldn't miss your cookies for anything less than a catastrophe of global proportions. You know how they like your cooking!"

Rose smiled at that, amused. It was true; those two could be controlled by their stomachs. She then frowned a bit and declared

"James, stop with the Madam Evans. Call me by my first name. Rose. Now, repeat after me. R-o-s-e. Rose. It's not the end of the world. Now what about those glamours Rirī? "

It was somewhat funny and ironic. Rose had great fun at calling her adoptive daughter by her birth surname while her father tried to call her by her westernized surname. The younger woman let out a defeated sight and after a quick admonition towards her children to not go play near the windows, she undid their disguise. The happy grandmother was then cuddling her granddaughter, passing a brush in her long raven black hair with red and white highlights.

Her grandson was wrestling on the floor with his dad and was it funny to see a grown man be somewhat serious in a physical activity to not be outdone by his son. Harry had his hair cut recently, since it was a bird nest. He really had inherited his father's and paternal grandfather's hair while Rosaline had inherited the hair of her mother side of the family. It was idyllic really. Soon enough, Remus and Sirius arrived and the latter loudly demanded his cookies, only silenced by a yelp when Rosie sent a weak yellow energy whip at his face that he barely dodged and told him with all the seriousness a five years old girl can muster

"You don't demand things from a Lady, uncle Padfoot! You ask politely and if you're nice, maybe you will be allowed some! Now change into dog, sit, lie down and stay! Bad Padfoot, bad doggie!"

Harry looked up from pinning his sulking father to the ground and said

"At least Uncle Moony is better trained than you and he's a wolf! We should really send you to a dog obedience school!"

That was the cherry on the cake. Everyone started laughing, even Sirius. Ah, it was great to pass time with his chosen family.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Heir of the Western Lands**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Author's notes:** _Here we are at chapter 6! There will be a little time skip since I lack the creative juices to give a blow by blow account of Harry and Rosie's childhood until they hit their teens. I went back to Chapter 2 and edited it to push forward the time line of ten years, so I could play with the characters of High School DxD. So Harry was born in 1990, not 1980. There will be a bit of Percy Jackson and the Olympians too, since Sirius's womanizing ways are about to backfire_ _ **hard**_ _on him! XD Now since I don't have anything left to say let us go see the stats! We now have_ _ **23**_ _Reviews,_ _ **247**_ _Followers,_ _ **211**_ _Favourites,_ _ **3**_ _C2 Communities and_ _ **15 826**_ _Views. Thank you everyone. Now let's get this show on the road shall we?_

 **Last Edit: May 25, 2017.**

 **Addendums:** The explanations given in my story **Sacred Magic; Wizards and Dragons chapter 3** about the three main branches of Human spell casters are the same in this universe. Most Youkais use the gifts given to them by their bloodline, per example a Kitsune will be able to craft illusions and use Fox fire, but for those who delve into magic to make it their art, their craft so to speak, they are using mostly Magician style casting. A rare few will try other styles, but they are scarce; what with Magi guarding jealously their secrets and the somewhat ridicule you feel when waving a wand when you are fully grown and not having grow up into a Wizard community.

Shinto Priestesses and Buddhist Monks can call Holy magic without invoking the God of the Bible and/or The Holy Spirit, since they are of a different Faith. It is the only way a Devil, be they Pureblood or reincarnated, can have access to Holy magic without grave consequences for themselves. Wizards, Magi and Magicians are harder to fool with the Mist used by the Greco-roman pantheon and their demigods to hide their activities among the mortals. The true clear sighted mortals are still pretty rare. Most pantheons also don't mix in others affairs without being asked to intervene first.

For an example, the Greco-roman pantheon won't interfere with the Egyptian Millennium Items debacle in Domino City and the Judaeo-Christian Factions won't lift a finger to kick Kronos' ass back to Tartarus during the battle of Manhattan since we all know Zeus is much too prideful to ask for help.

For mixed races unions, by example of a Devil/Youkai union, some Pillar Families' possess secret rituals existing to facilitate conception by selecting which traits to pass or not pass to their progeny. Youkais possess a higher birth rate than Devils and a Hanyō's fertility is rated by their human like appearance. The less human-like in appearance the Hanyō is, the less are their chances to reproduce. _**All**_ human-like female Youkais, Devils Magical beings (Veelas, Vampires, Werewolves.) and Angels (Be they Fallen or not.) have a similar menstrual cycle than a regular human woman.

The myth about Angels being incapable of conceiving since the God of the Bible's Death is just that, a _**Myth**_. To avoid Falling, they must be bonded in Holy Matrimony _**before**_ having consuming their union. Divorce is totally _**impossible**_ for an Angel of Heaven, they are bonded with their partners till death do them part.

On Harry's twelfth birthday, his grandfather surprised him by taking him along with him to Supernatural Kyoto to see and present him to Lady Yasaka, Amaterasu's High Priestess and the Leader of the Kyoto Youkai Faction. His grandfather was friends with the Kitsune and had lent his aid and strength a few centuries ago to help her secure her political power and her place on the Youkai throne. From what he learned from his lessons, Supernatural Kyoto had been in a Civil War at about the same time as the Devils in the Underworld.

By securing Yasaka's place on the throne of Kyoto by booting the old dictator out (Literally, Sesshomaru had kicked him so hard that his corpse had to be extracted from the wall of the Throne room when the new regime took the palace.), the Youkais were then able to help the Anti-Satan Faction push back the Old Satan Faction into their ultimate retrenchments before retiring to go rebuild their lives and homes and thus letting the four heroes who would be the new Four Great Satans finish the job. Since that day, there was a loose three way alliance between the Anti-Satan Faction, Kyoto's Youkais and The Western Lands.

While Sirzechs Gremory, now Lucifer and Ajuka Astoroth, now Beelzebub both had the sheer power necessary to challenge Sesshomaru in a fight since they were both "super Devils", the Inu Taiyoukai had _**much more**_ experience under his belt than the new Satans, enough that they took extra care to not ruffle the Dog General's "feathers" and made sure his subjects did the same. Not that Sesshomaru was as bloodthirsty and battle hungry as he was during the Warring States Era, having learned patience and gained experience as a leader since then, but better not poke the sleeping giant too much lest he woke up.

They were received quickly and Harry was somehow awed at the nine tailed fox' beauty. While he was only starting to realize that girls were not oddly shaped boys, he knew enough to realize when true beauty was in his face. He still preferred his guitar and katana to girls though. Way less troublesome. Yasaka appeared as a young woman not much older than his mother, with a voluptuous figure and blonde hair with matching eyes. She was also dressed in a Miko kimono. After a respectful bow from her visitors, she took the parole with a sincere smile on her pretty face

"Sesshomaru-Sama, we are very glad to see you again in such good health. It has been a long time since your last visit to these Lands. We are most pleased to see you again. Pray tell, who is the young one by your side?"

The tall Dog General politely bowed his head at the woman's greeting and answered her question

"It has indeed, my Lady. Ruling my Lands and tending to my family and my subjects had I very occupied these last few years. Thank you for your concern, but do not fret for my health; I am still as healthy and strong as I was centuries ago. This one at my side is my eldest grandchild. Harry James Potter. My only daughter is mated with a British Wizard and the boy was blessed with a Westerner name to honour my son-in-law's family."

Yasaka then fixed the young boy of twelve with her wizened golden eyes. He stood in front of her in his natural form, tall for his age, a crow nest of tousled black hair touching his shoulders with dog ears standing proud on top of his head, a perfect mix of emerald green and golden almond shaped eyes on a heart shaped face still sporting some roundness of the remaining baby fat. For the occasion he was wearing a traditional kimono bearing the Crest of the House of The West and what she could rightly assume was his father's family Crest also. Strong clawed hands with calluses on strong and wiry arms, showing that he was taking his training seriously.

All in all, the boy was a very healthy and impressive Hanyō. His mother would have to beat girls away with a stick when he entered puberty, for his good looks would surely make him into a heartthrob.

Quite the little powerhouse also for his young age from what she could sense. Many of the traditionalists would frown on his existence, but Yasaka knew better. The boy would likely become an even bigger force to reckon with that he already was, what with his lineage; it was something to truly look forward in the near future. While the British magical community was still stuck in the Victorian Era, she knew from experience that mixing Easterner and Westerner ancestries would give the boy a wide range of powers. After all, one of the most powerful human sorcerers to ever live, Clow Reed, was of a mixed heritage. She then addressed him, curiously

"Well met, young Potter. We do hope that you are enjoying your visit in our fair city. Tell us, how is your spoken Japanese?"

The boy smiled at her and answered into a perfect Japanese dialect with a barely discernible accent

"Well met, Lady Yasaka. Your city is indeed truly beautiful. I am very partial to all the nature around us, mostly the trees. I love to climb them you see. It gives me a safe place away from my pest of a younger sister. She is like my mother, not very fond of heights."

Sesshomaru permitted himself an amused smirk along with his grandson. His daughter was somewhat acrophobic (She could deal with a plane just fine, not a broom though and she was not found at all of high places.) and his granddaughter too was the same, to a somewhat lesser degree. The boy could only have some peace of mind away from Rosaline and her attempts of asserting dominance over him high up in the trees when they were at home. Yasaka let out a small musical laugh with an amused smile. She really liked it when children where honest and stayed themselves.

Yes, sometimes protocol must be observed, but smothering them with rules, regulations and expectations was not the way to go. So satisfied with the younger male, she returned her attention to the older and asked

"What is the purpose of your visit other than presenting to us your grandson, Sesshomaru-Sama? Will we be also presented to your granddaughter soon? "

The General answered her

"I am here to unseal one of my late father's Fangs. The boy needs magical grounding against his Youkai blood before it overwhelms him at puberty and he has merited the honour to wield my deceased half-brother's sword, the Tessaiga. As for my granddaughter, well I would have taken her with me also, but she is grounded for the foreseeable future. She is still prompt to use her powers in front of the regular Humans when angry or highly agitated no matter how many times we warned her to not do it, so I forbade her to leave my Lands until she mature sufficiently.

The Japanese Ministry of Magic's Obliviators and the Mage Association's Enforcers have enough work already dealing with the catastrophic fallout of the conclusion of the Fourth Heaven's Feel Tournament, no need to add more problems to their workload."

Yasaka acquiesced at Sesshomaru's actions on his granddaughter. It was essentially what she was doing with her own daughter. Her little ball of sunshine was seven years old and while she was not forgetting constantly to conform to the sacred Laws of their kind like young Rosaline did, she had not gained enough control over her still developing powers to be let out of her own Lands alone and without an anchor for her glamours. Perhaps she could visit the Western Lands with her daughter so Kunou could make a few friends who would not be subjugated to her rank? It was food for thoughts. Thinking about the Holy Grail Wars made her grimace.

That was a tourney she would prefer to see disbanded for good, but she had little say into the Magi's community. Fuyuki City was not in her territory either, so she could not order them to take it elsewhere. Fuyuki was Tohsaka lands and they had given their permission for the Heaven's Feel tournament to take place there. Coming back to the unsealing of one of the previous Dog General's Fangs, she decided to guide them. It was a rather slow day so far and a walk among her people would do her some good. With nary a thought, she used her power to change into something more comfortable and less flashy than her Miko outfit. Now wearing a more common lilac kimono, she took the head of the procession and then said

"Allow me to guide you to the temple where the Fangs are housed. Follow me please."

Both guests followed Yasaka, not even bothered by her display of magic or the change of her way to address herself. On the throne and in the palace she was Kyoto's Ruler, on the outside she was simply Yasaka the kyuubi no kitsune, mother of Kunou. Once they left the palace, she guided them into the packed streets towards the temples district. They passed the more popular ones and those dedicated to the more important deities of the Shinto Faith. Their little journey ended at an out of the way small building, everything about it screamed nondescript and unimportant. Harry could feel a compulsion try to make him turn around, but he didn't let it take root.

What he didn't realize at the time, was that his mental fortitude had made his grandfather even prouder of him that he already was and impressed greatly Yasaka, since he had brushed the compulsions away like it was nothing but a minor annoyance while they had been crafted by masters of the mental arts. The Kitsune moved forward and put her palm on the door, channelling youki in a very specific pattern. Once the "code" was entered and confirmed by the "system", the lock disengaged and the adults entered after opening the door, followed closely by the pre-teen.

Sesshomaru flared his power in a way to light all the lanterns, giving the previously pitch black and dusty room much needed light. The floor was octagonal in shape and made of dark blue tiles of a material unknown to the young hybrid and the adults didn't saw fit to tell him, so he didn't put any more thoughts on it. In the centre of the mosaic created by the tiles, there was a pedestal on which were two sheathed katanas laid horizontally inside what seemed to be a clear glass encased display rack. On the glass surface were etched innumerable seals. Harry stayed back near the door until he was called by his Elder once he and Lady Yasaka were done paying their respects to his great grandfather's spirit.

From what he knew, the Lady was not nearly old enough to have known his great grandfather when he was alive, but his legend still followed the Youkai people to these days. The previous General had been one of the few pureblooded Inu Youkais to not have been monogamous, but also one of the first to declare that the Human race was to be protected, not annihilated. When Harry was at the adults' side, he looked up to his Lord and waited for his instructions in silence. There was no need to ask, he knew by now that his Gramps would only instruct him when he felt he was ready to do so, not one second earlier and no amount of badgering would change anything.

His Elder took a great pleasure into instilling patience into his grandchildren, much to the ire of Rosie who still hadn't let totally go of her "I'm a Lady" tripe yet. Not that her attitude was garnering her much good will into their household. She was at the bottom of the pack and no matter what she tried; their mother would always be there to put her in her place each and every time. Uncle Padfoot had been severely punished for his _**brilliant**_ idea to put _**that**_ notion into Rosie's head. Being the General's _**exclusive**_ punching bag for a whole month had made him regret it bitterly.

Now, his grandfather told him

"Put your right hand flat against the glass opening and flare your Youki like you are announcing your presence. Then take the katana on the upper rack once the door is open. Once you have Tessaiga in hand, draw her and your test will begin. But be careful pup, that blade is sentient and will reject you harshly if it finds you to be unworthy. If the sword accepts you as her new master, you will have a faithful and trusty partner at your side for as long as you live. Your great-uncle did great things in his lifespan with that sword at his hip. I have high expectations for you; I hope you do not disappoint me, Grandson."

The boy nodded and with a last glance at the Ruler of these Lands to gain permission to proceed, once the Kitsune authorized it with a nod of her head and a kind smile, Harry approached and did as he was told. Once the door of the enchanted glass encased display rack was opened, he took with reverence the sword that had been wielded by his late great-uncle Inuyasha. He knew that the sealed form of the blade would look like an unkempt and badly damaged katana, but he would not judge by appearances. He had studied everything he could find in the library of his grandfather's Keep about the Fangs of the Great Dog Demon.

The first test was passed; the barrier around the katana hadn't kept him out. When Harry tried to draw Tessaiga, then things started to get somewhat hairy. A great and powerful wind rose out of nowhere, engulfing the young Hanyō, keeping him away from the two adult Youkais in case they felt like to interfere with this test. Then something _invasive_ for lack of a better word entered his being and it felt like _something_ was judging him, seeing if he was worthy. Harry gritted his teeth at this intrusion, showing his fangs since his lips had curled up. Then as soon as it started, it was over. The wind died out and in a flash of yellow flame like energy, the blade assumed her true form!

The blade then turned into an over-sized dog's fang, fitting for its name. The cross guard had turned into a large patch of fur similar to a dog's also. When observed on different lighting, the blade sometimes seems like made from ivory and other times from steel. Since the boy was not used to the weight of the true sword, he had to hold it with two hands. Suddenly taken by a great joy, Harry whooped and laughed with great happiness. Tessaiga had found him worthy! He had a veritable piece of Youkai history in his hands!

Sesshomaru was smiling openly, proud. Time had tempered his character and while he had been robbed of seeing his daughter grow and having any more children since his mate's death, he was glad to be there to see his grandchildren grow up. James Potter was a good man and a good father, but oftentimes a Hanyō child needed help from an older Youkai. Wizards were just more resistant Humans with a longer lifespan and access to magic. Supernatural, yes but still Human. To see this young boy, no young man, he corrected himself; brandish the Iron crushing Fang, said Fang having accepted him as his new wielder, was something amazing.

Such potential into such a young boy! Twelve years old and already possessing a magical core of an adult and a pool of Youki to match, it was unreal. But on the downside, having so much energy; be it magical or demonic, already, comes with control problems. But with Tessaiga, it would all even out. After all, you had to channel a shit load of power into that blade for the techniques.

Yasaka was awed. She had been somewhat septic at first, that Lord Sesshomaru would unseal one of his Father's Fangs for his grandson. No matter how strong he already was, she has been of the opinion that he wasn't ready for such a powerful Youkai sword. However, she has been proved wrong and was glad for it. Yes, the progress of Harry Potter would bear watching. After all, the future would be shaped by the next generation. It did appease her worry to see the boy try to wield such a big sword and having difficulty. He wasn't one of those aloof prodigies who saw everyone else beneath them. His trainers would have to help him increase his arm strength before he could use Tessaiga in battle.

Seeing Harry fall on his back after an overextended reach and start cursing violently in what she could guess was Portuguese only to get a solid cuff on the back of the head from his grandfather's hand once he was on his feet again for his troubles made her loose her restrain and she laughed out loud! It didn't help things by seeing the irritated glare sent her way by the cute kid while he was rubbing the back of his head.

Back on the Western Lands, Murphy's Law had just hit Sirius Orion Black in the balls, extremely hard. It seemed that one of his _**many**_ ex-girlfriends (I use the term loosely since most of them were more friends with benefits and drinking buddies than anything else.) had one hell of a secret! On one side, he was elated! He had had sexual relations with Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love and seriously, his time with her had been the very best he ever had! On another side though, he was absolutely terrified! She had lied to him when she said she was on the pill, so he hadn't bothered with condoms because he had foolishly believed her.

Now nine months later, he was the "proud" father of an adorable little girl and he _**had to**_ raise her! Since Aphrodite had had blood red hair and kaleidoscopic eyes when she had been with him, his daughter had inherited the red hair and the eyes of the form used by her mother, but she had his nose, the shape of his face and she was also magical like him, since she had the Black family metamorphmagus blood trait.

How did he know? Well, Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora was one and he knew the signs, such as hair and eyes changing shapes and colors at random intervals. Now as to why Sirius was so out of it? The Ancient Laws forbid the Gods to raise their demigod children themselves. So Sirius had just passed from the almost totally free of responsibilities bachelor life to the life of a mono-parental dad. It didn't help things that James, Lily and Remus were in stitches of laughter at his predicament and each time they stopped to take back their breath, they would see him with his horrified face with his newborn daughter securely cradled into his arms and they would fall back into hysterics!

The one good thing in this mess was that the Goddess had named the girl with the Black Family's naming tradition in mind. Sirius didn't like many of his birth family's traditions, but naming a child after a star or a constellation was something he approved. So his daughter's name was Aquila Borealis Black. He was a father! His days of bar diving were over! While he wasn't the most responsible being, he wouldn't dump her in an orphanage. He had only himself to blame for not using protection. The fact that monsters would be attracted to her sent as she grew older and it would be risking her life before she was old enough to defend herself was also a big point into keeping and raising her.

Inside the Western Lands, no monsters could find her. Heck, even Aphrodite couldn't just manifest herself without passing through the gates first. So at least, he was in a safe place to raise his baby girl. Now, if only the others would stop laughing at him and help him get her settled with Harry and Rosie's old baby stuff so he could go buy in bulk whatever Aquila would need. Aphrodite was of no help, since after informing him of the truth, said good bye to her newborn baby girl, gave him one last soul searing kiss and told him where to find Camp Half-Blood, she had marched herself outside of the parallel dimension to return to Olympus.

It was official, Sirius Orion Black was screwed! Then his mind drifted to the Chinese proverb/curse he heard about the other day. **May you live into interesting times.**

Back with Sesshomaru and Harry, after putting back Tessaiga into her sealed form and bidding goodbye to Yasaka and leaving Kyoto behind, the Lord and his grandson were on another trip. Both standing on a cloud of Yoki and flying through the air, Harry couldn't help but to look all around him. It was a day of firsts today. First visit to Supernatural Kyoto, first meeting with Lady Yasaka, the first time he could touch a Youkai blade and now, his first trip into the Underworld. Both grandson and grandfather were on Gremory territory, riding towards their mansion. Their visit was to serve a few purposes.

One was to pick up Harry's birthday gift, second was to go over business arrangements and maybe something else of importance with Lord Gremory and third, it was somewhat of an arranged play date between Rias, the daughter of Lord Gremory and Venelana Gremory nee Bael and his grandson Harry.

Both lacked many true friends in their age brackets and the adults in their lives would like to see them socialize more. But with Rias' status as Heir of the clan and Harry's assigned training and both their schooling, things were not always easy to arrange. It was not an easy thing to find a good balance between free will, freedom and necessary protection. Harry was just starting to get out of his funk, since he had been good friends with the daughter of the Head Miko of the nearest shrine in Okayama, but both had been victims of criminals Fallen Angels.

Sesshomaru had, at the end of last year, a rather heated meeting with Azazel, the Governor General of the Grigori and Baraquiel, the widower of the Miko who was also a Cadre into the Fallen Angel organisation, after "the incident" as it was called, since it had happened in his territory. Lots of good did it do, Himejima Shuri was dead and her daughter, if not dead, was nowhere to be found for now an entire year. When he had learned that the Himejima clan had thrown young Akeno out of their clan and into the streets for the only reason that she was born half Fallen Angel, it had taken all his self restrain to not commit genocide!

As it is, that clan was no longer in his good books so to speak and as punishment, they were now facing very hard times economically speaking. After dealing with the Himejimas, he had had strong words with Azazel and Baraquiel. His point could have been proven at the tip of Bakusaiga, but prior "the incident" his business relations with the Grigori had always been profitable, so he withheld his sudden lust for a more barbaric approach. It did felt somewhat good to dress down beings older than him like they were misbehaving teenagers though.

While Sesshomaru was in is true form, Harry was in his human disguise. After his very harsh punishment after his last stunt of being very lax about the importance of disguises, it had taken him a few long months before regaining the responsibility of choosing where and when he could undo his glamours. Now, he usually stayed into his human guise even into the Western Lands unless told otherwise by his parents, much to displeasure of the rest of the community who had decided to live into the parallel dimension for the purpose of not having to be disguised all the time. Or for special occasions; like when he took his true form to be presented to Lady Yasaka earlier today. After a good while of flying, both grandson and grandfather where finally in view of the Gremory Mansion.

It was bloody huge! It must be a real killer to clean! Perfect grounds for a hide and seek game though. Sesshomaru's Keep was rather big, but nowhere as big as that building but more easily defensible at first glance. Well, in Harry's opinion that is.

While he knew theoretically that the Devils were a whole other species, he had never met one before, thus he didn't know what kind of magical feats and other various things they were capable of. He had spoken with a few Fallen Angels before, Azazel had sat near him and discussed with him while he was waiting for his turn to be chewed up by his Grandfather, since Baraquiel had drawn the short straw and gotten his ass chewing first. The man, while weird and talking very much about girl parts, was patient and had even indulged him by letting him touch one of his wing and answering his questions.

It was hilarious though, the look on his face when his mother had asked him when he was getting married. Uncle Padfoot usually made the same face too when the subject of marriage was brought up. Back to the Devil Mansion, they went back to solid ground a few metres before the front gate. Harry went forward with the intention of knocking on the door, but one look from the golden eyes of his elder made him abort the move, all the while rolling his eyes at the boring ceremonial employed.

Soon enough they were met at the door by a servant and when proved that they were indeed expected, they were quickly ushered inside and taken in a long trip towards the Lord's study. Once they were bid to enter, Harry took a good look on Lord Gremory who sat behind a mahogany desk, since he was the second Devil he met (The first was the servant at the door, but it didn't really count since he didn't pay much attention to the man.). Even as used to the Supernatural as he was, since he was born and raised in it, seeing a man as old as or even older than his grandfather looking a bit younger than his father was very surprising!

He knew that Devils had a very long lifespan, but to still look that young was mind blowing! The guy was looking like a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that was tied as a loose ponytail with a black hair band. He also had bright blue eyes and a short and red beard. It seems that his gawking had caught the man's attention for after a light amused chuckle, he said with a kind tone followed with a nice baritone tone of voice that made his hidden animal ears twitch

"Yes my boy; we Devils have a very long life span and are somewhat vain. We may look human but we are not. You will not find many of our kind looking elderly. Now, how about you tell me what your name is, my boy?"

Remembering his etiquette lessons, Harry flushed at his forgetfulness and his rudeness. Bowing like the Japanese people usually did, he then said

"Forgive my rudeness, Lord Gremory. I never met a Devil before and your youthful appearance took me by surprise. My name is Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Rirī of the House of The West. It's a real pleasure to meet you, sir."

Sesshomaru nodded subtly in the background. Good for the boy to recognize his misstep and correct it quickly by his own initiative.

Richard Gremory was a very patient man and being a Gremory, he was very kind by nature, but he also had the sharp mind of a good politician. He knew when to be ruthless and when to show mercy. While open for critics and counsel, ultimately he was the one who was making the hard decisions for the good of the Clan. It was on such a counsel from the Lord of the West himself that Richard decided to go with "An heir and a spare" setup. While his eldest, Sirzechs, could no longer inherit the title since he had taken the mantle of Lucifer, his youngest, Rias, was his official heir and his grandson, Millicas, was the spare, just in case.

The saying was Human of origin, more precisely British and it was an interesting one. But one of his more famous traits was seeing the potential inside each person. That inner strength, that everybody possessed and just needed the right training to bring it out. It was such potential he saw inside Riser Phenex during some of his Rating Games that was making him seriously think over approaching the Phenex Family for a betrothal contract for his daughter's hand in marriage. That and the Elders were on his case since he had made several liberal decisions lately that made some waves.

Such as harvesting enough fur of his Fire Rats kept in breeding farms for a little something the Inu No Taisho had ordered for his grandson. So a few conservatives moves would likely see them back off for a while. It was just too bad that those old coots had survived the changes of regime with much political power.

But the potential he saw into this seemingly Human boy surpassed largely what he had seen inside the third Phenex son. Richard was no fool; he knew glamours when he saw them, even some as well done as those on the boy in front of him. He was a Master Magician after all. So to see a Hanyō with so much potential, so much untapped strength but so polite and very well mannered was like seeing fire and ice cohabit. That impossibility was made possible and it made him reconsider as to who arrange his daughter with or if he shouldn't be more Devilish about it and let his wife do the matchmaking. Snapping out of his thoughts before it become awkward, he answered with an honest smile

"There's no need to apologize so profusely, son. You are young and still learning. That you rectified your own mistake and even see it was more than enough. I'm not even offended. Keep up the good work and also give my compliments to your parents. They have raised a pleasant, polite and well mannered young man. I am Richard Gremory and it is nice to meet you."

Harry smiled at the compliment. He was proud of his parents and loved them. But now what was he supposed to do? He had made a social faux pas, apologized after seeing what he did wrong and been forgiven. It came back to his internal question. Now what? He wasn't a politician yet and he hadn't thought to bring with him his Game Boy Advance SP and his Pokémon Games. At least they were safe from Uncle Moony's meddling, since he had hid them into the Treasure Room into the Keep. But both adults seemed to be one step ahead of him since Lord Gremory said

"Why don't you go meet my daughter Rias while we discuss between adults, Harry? That way, you won't be bored."

The pre-teen smiled and accepted. It was better than listening to adults talk about boring subjects. The same servant who answered the door and showed them to the study entered when called by the master of the place and bid him to follow, which he did. Before they got far though, his grandfather told him

"Do not draw Tessaiga. You aren't trained to its use yet. You can take your true form if you wish; no one here is a risk to our existence."

Harry nodded absently, but stayed in his human guise all the same. His harsh punishment had had for subconscious effect for Harry to associate his true form with bad things. It was to the point of if he was not told to train his demonic powers, he almost never used them anymore outside of spars, training or special occasions, leaning more and more toward his human heritage, his magic. He was still actively using his supernatural physical attributes, so it wasn't a total loss. It wasn't the perfect solution, but at least he was no longer breaking the International Statute of Secrecy and the Sacred Laws of Youkai Kind. It would have to do until he could find something to even the odds.

He was led toward a totally different wing of the mansion, then to a bedroom with a sign on the door that was written in Japanese "Rias' Room. Private Property". The servant knocked on the door and was bid to

"Enter!"

While he would normally focus on making a new friend of the cute redhead with pretty turquoise eyes, it was the black haired girl with her that took all his attention. Harry then said with a shocked voice

"Chibi-Miko Akeno? Is that you?!"

At the unusual nickname, Rias frowned but Akeno went rigid. The black haired girl turned around slowly, not believing her ears. There was only one person who had the balls to give her a nickname like that and repeating it so much that it stuck around. She had made friends with a foreign looking black haired boy with strange emerald/gold eyes about the same age as her about two years before her mother's untimely demise. He would come to their Shrine almost every day for a few hours after school and most of the day the Saturdays and holidays. He even stayed the night a few times!

But as far as she knew, he wasn't part or aware of the Supernatural! Once the violet eyed girl turned around completely, she had to realize that her ears hadn't deceived her. He was really there!

"Harry?! What are you doing here?!"

He answered with a radiant smile

"I came with my grandfather; he wanted to take me to my first trip to the Underworld since it's my birthday today. He currently is with Lord Gremory in the study, talking about boring adult things. Lord Gremory said he had a daughter around my age and asked a servant to take me here while the grown-ups are talking. I can't believe we finally found you! We looked for you everywhere after…well you know…"

He finished awkwardly. He wasn't about to talk out loud about her mother's death and her time on the streets after being kicked out by her mother's family. Seeing as both girls had trouble to understand why a regular human at first glance could be here and having a member of his family able to travel between the worlds, he took out his pendant from his shirt, held it in his hand, then channelled magic into the runes engraved on the emerald. In a somewhat adult-tall twister of wind that came from nowhere to engulf the boy, the glamours came down and once the wind died down, Harry was standing in front of both girls in his true form. Their reactions were not exactly what he was expecting though.

Akeno gasped out loud and said with surprise

"You are a Hanyō? Of course! That explains so much! You were always so fast and strong in school! Way ahead of everybody else, even the adults! The occasional growling coming from your throat and the dog-like mannerisms! I understand now why my…my mother…was always snickering when we were playing together…"

Overwhelmed by her conflicting emotions, she sat on her King's bed to digest everything. Finally, Rias, came out of her catatonia and ran towards the newly arrived hybrid. Once she was in his personal space, she let out a high pitched girlish squeak, which made Harry cringe since it hurts his hearing, before saying out loud

"You're so cute!"

Before he could do anything, she started to rub his ears and soon, he was putty into her hands. Once Akeno recovered by discovering that her old childhood friend who she thought was just a normal human boy was in fact a Half demon from the Ruling House of the local prefecture's Supernatural sect, she joined Rias into rubbing and petting his dog ears, all the while giggling at his bliss like expression. He was out of it for a while, even after both girls stopped petting him. He only snapped out of it when Rias decided to ponder out loud if he would look better with pink or purple nail polish for his claws.

Needless to say, it made both girls laugh out loud to see him look at them in horror before diving under the bed for a safe place to hide. Poor Harry, he hadn't yet learned that there were no safe places inside the Gremory Mansion where Rias and Akeno couldn't get him, except the places where you don't take your guests to.


	8. Chapter 7

**The Heir of the Western Lands**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Author's notes:** _Well, I usually take a couple of days off after publishing a new chapter to let the creative juices regenerate, but it seems that this time I am inspired enough to skip the rest period for now. As I write this, I posted chapter 6 the day before, which was March 19_ _th_ _._ _I'm really glad to see and answer the many reviews people sent me, but don't forget! If you really want me to answer, you have to leave something in your comments that I can answer to. No matter which way you're spinning it, requests for updates or other small comments can't be really answered with more than a comment of being patient or some thanks._

 _I won't just write a PM to everyone who ever thanked me for writing, else I wouldn't get anywhere. XD So this is another somewhat filler chapter, but there should be some action in it and maybe one or two time skips to put them into the end of their teenager years for some good old sexual tension!:D Let's go see the stats now. We have_ _ **29**_ _reviews,_ _ **270**_ _followers,_ _ **234**_ _favourites,_ _ **4**_ _C2 communities and_ _ **18 907**_ _views. Thank you everyone for your continued support. Now, the show must go on!_

 **Last Edit: May 26, 2017.**

Harry and Rias' play date had become more like Harry and Akeno's reunion than a regular play date. Once the girls coaxed the frightened boy from under the bed, they all sat on it and explained everything to the confused redhead. Akeno and Harry had been attending the same human school in the city of Okayama and neither knew that the other was part of the Supernatural sect. Akeno's mother had her doubts since she was a talented exorcist and an experimented priestess, but without a Youkai coming along and confirming it, they stayed suspicions.

While both children had bonded quickly, the nickname came when Harry saw mother and daughter side by side in the same Shrine Maiden outfit. Since Akeno looked a lot like her late mother, the boy had started to call her Chibi-Miko in front of her first name and no matter what she did or said made him stop calling her that. Then there was the shock of learning exactly _**who**_ Harry's grandfather was. It was Rias who had the most interesting reaction to the news. She said to him with certain awe in her voice and surprise on her face

"You mean to tell me that you are one of the grandchildren of the Inu No Taisho? The Dog General if we translate the title in English? _**The**_ most powerful Youkai to have ever walked the face of the Earth? _**That**_ Inu No Taisho? "

At Harry's nod, the redhead with the pretty blue-green eyes could only let out one word with the surprised look still stuck on her face before continuing to talk

"Damn! For a pedigree, that's a pedigree! Not that I judge people by who they are related to, but you can't really escape the hype that comes with having a famous relative. Trust me, I know."

She finished a bit sourly.

Akeno was more surprised by the fact that her best friend and Kingswore than anything else. It was very rare for Rias to be uncouth due to her upbringing. Akeno was also aware that there was a hidden Youkai enclave in Okayama even if she had never ventured inside, having met quite a few in disguise passing through the streets and many more that would come to her mother's Shrine to pay respect to the Shinto Gods. But she hadn't known that it was _**THE**_ Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands from the Warring States Era who was the local Ruler. The silence was broken by Harry who spoke to her

"So, I guess the redhead is Rias right? I mean, she does look like the Lord in the study and said is daughter's name was Rias. Man, the guy looked like to be about as old as my own father; just by seeing him you wouldn't believe that he was a centuries old Devil! Say Chibi-Miko Akeno, could you tell me how come your scent is different than before? Are you hurt somewhere? You smell like blood on top of your different base scent."

Both girls instantly reacted in a very different way. Rias cracked up immediately and started laughing almost hysterically, while Akeno was quite mortified and turned beet red from the sheer embarrassment the question caused her! She had started to have her period a few months before her mother's untimely death (She was an early bloomer due to her Fallen Angel blood.) and right now she was at a stage in her cycle where there was some blood that was escaping her body. Of course, Harry with his Inu Youkai heritage and very keen nose would smell it even if it was faint, but he just had to open his big mouth just as they met again after so long!

While the Gremory Heiress was getting her laughter under control, Akeno considered the use of offensive magic to make her displeasure known on the hybrid boy, but knowing that if her male friend dodged it, which was very likely, she would damage Rias' Japanophile collection, Akeno then decided to go by another route since her wages as a Gremory servant would never be enough to replace what she would have likely damaged. She crossed her arms under her developing bosom, settled her face on a glare and said with an acidic tone of voice and with some pure indignation added to the mix

"Harry James Potter! You don't ask those types of questions to a girl! It's not proper and very uncouth! As for my base scent, why should I answer you? It's none of your business what I smell like! I had almost forgotten how rude and impolite you could be!"

If she thought that a glare still not enough charged with feminine fury and an admonishment would deter him, she was proven totally wrong in an instant. Faster than both girls could react, the Hanyō was in Akeno's personal space in a blink and then went behind her. Without a single care about how his act could or would be perceived, he parted away her long raven black hair with one hand, steadied her with the other by clamping it on her right shoulder, taking great care to not puncture her delicate looking skin with his sharp claws and started to smell repeatedly and rapidly the left crook of her neck, memorizing her new body scent once he had approached his nose near her skin.

Before Akeno could chase him off with extreme prejudice, the boy had bounced away. He was now repeating the same trick on Rias but without the restraining hand since she had lifted her long red hair on her own. She was inviting him with a smile that was doing strange things to his insides. While the redhead was far less flustered than Akeno since she had been around animal like Youkais before, notably her new Rook Koneko who was a Nekoshou, a stronger offshoot of Nekomata, she was fairly ticklish and the air entering and exiting Harry's nose hitting her skin rapidly made her giggle lightly. Seeing the odd look her Queen shot her, she explained to her once the boy was done

"I've dealt with Youkais before in the recent past. After all, our new family member is one. Those that are supernatural offshoot of regular animals, especially those that are of canine ancestry, need subconsciously to take on the scent of new people entering their lives to properly remember them. Yes, it is a bit awkward in society, but our new friend needed it to categorize us once and for all into the friendly category. The adults are more subtle about it, but it seems we have someone who is really curious with us."

Harry was now sitting silently still on the ground, his legs crossed, his eyes far away. Rias' words were true, now he had the new Akeno scent and his brain was processing it alongside Rias' scent so he would be able to recognize them right away in the future.

Akeno, now no longer mortified, answered to this with a groan of exasperation while palming her face

"You have absolutely **no idea** , Rias! He is a real magnet for trouble! He doesn't even need to go looking for it; trouble finds him on its own! Like one time he was tripped by another older student and he managed to keep himself from falling by accidentally taking hold of the fire alarm lever with the broken protective case in the corridor we were in. You can imagine by yourself what happened next. Somehow, he rarely got the blame for all the stunts he came up with! I don't know how he managed it and he wouldn't tell no matter what I tried, but one day he somehow managed to transform the entire third floor of our previous school to look like an old temple!

One full of pit falls and traps like you would see in one of those Indiana Jones movies! He did this only to win a bet he made with an upperclassman! It stayed like that for a whole day and the next morning, everything was back to normal and as if nothing ever happened! Nobody even remembered what happened, except me and him in the aftermath! "

She finished, very exasperated, all the while throwing her arms into the air!

Rias giggled a bit to that, so their new friend was a troublemaker huh? She could deal with that. The best way to deal with an intelligent troublemaker was to help him channel his creativity into something worthwhile. That was what her mother said she did with her brother after all. Then she asked, curious

"Say Akeno, if he is so troublesome, why did you become friends with him in the first place?"

Akeno let out a sigh and after collecting her thoughts, answered with a sincere smile on her pretty face

"Well, he is not always that troublesome. Harry can be pretty nice too when the mood strike him. I remember, one day I was feeling rather down. I don't remember exactly why and lo and behold, that silly foreign looking boy appear in front of me while I was brooding in an isolated corner of the schoolyard with a bouquet of wild flowers clenched in his fist. He said something corny about that I was too pretty to be down and he liked it more when I was smiling. We were what? About nine or ten years old of age I think?

Even as young as we were I could already tell that it was a rather corny line, but he was sincere in his desire to put a smile back on my face. He managed to do it. I was smiling the rest of the day. I can't really pinpoint an event or a date where we became real friends. You see, Harry always had a magnetic personality and presence, a lot of people seemed to orbit around him for many reasons. But when he would see me, he would ditch them without a second thought to keep me company. I was rather shy back then, since I wasn't leaving the Shrine very often. "

The young blue-green eyed and redheaded girl would have likely said something but then Harry came out of his catatonia all of the sudden, surprising and interrupting them both. Then he realized, a bit late, what he had asked about and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head toward the black haired girl and said to her

"I'm very sorry about the question about the smell of blood on you Chibi-Miko Akeno! My dad talked to me recently about things that happen at puberty for both boys and girls and it totally slipped my mind that girls were likely to be more sensitive about certain subjects than boys. I didn't want to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable in front of your friend. I sincerely thought that you were hurt with a bleeding wound somewhere on you."

Internally, he was a bit worried about the near catatonia he just went through though, it never took him so long to analyze and associate scents before! He would have to talk about it with his grandfather later when they would be at home.

Once again, Rias giggled since she found the situation and the nickname given to her new Queen greatly amusing, but Akeno's cheeks quickly became dusted in red once again, but she only accepted his sincerest apologies with a nod of the head. After taking some time to get acquainted with Rias or in Akeno's case, reacquainted, they all decided to go outside to burn some energy. Both girls were a bit intrigued as to why the boy put back on his human disguise before leaving the room, but they both decided to not push the issue right now. Once outside, they took to exploring the grounds.

While Rias was very familiar with the place since she grew up in this estate, Akeno had only been inducted into the Gremory Clan for about two weeks. Thus she was not accustomed to everything yet and Harry had never been there before. Once again, both girls giggled once they saw the humorous scene of Harry; somehow back into his natural form, nose on the ground, walking on all four and sniffing around like a dog.

Then amusement changed into shock when the Hanyō suddenly leaped on his feet, turned around very quickly and with a fast movement of his right arm, a golden colored energy whip flew from his claws at high speed. Only for the energy whip to be caught a few millimetres from the face of a silver haired woman with a delicate looking hand. Said woman had likely appeared from nowhere since she wasn't there a few seconds ago or she was stealthy enough to bypass his supernaturally enhanced senses.

Grayfia Lucifuge was a beautiful woman appearing to have been in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which was flowing all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. She was wearing for some reason a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. Harry and the newcomer where in an intense staring contest, but said contest didn't last long when Grayfia literally crushed the Youki whip in her palm like it was nothing, dispelling the negative energy.

She was somewhat surprised though, the boy was pretty strong, since her palm was lightly cut. It wasn't everyday that a child could make the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation bleed. She wasn't a Satan-class Devil for nothing though. He stood absolutely no chances against her as he was right now.

She was only here in the first place to drop her son Millicas for a visit to his grandparents when she felt Rias' familiar energy signature in the grounds outside in the back with her new Queen's unique signature. She wasn't alarmed and was prepared to dismiss it entirely, until she felt an unknown presence that was clearly not a Gremory Devil with the girls. Cautious and a bit curious, she had ordered her son to go ahead while she investigated. It took all her will to not giggle like a school girl at the sight of an Inu Hanyō (The furry dog ears on the top of his head were an easy sign permitting his racial identification.) around the same age of both girls with his nose on the ground, sniffing around like a hound.

Then it seemed her presence was detected and had startled the boy since he had reacted very quickly and attacked first once back on his feet. She would never tell a living soul, but she had been taken totally by surprise to see a twelve years old boy create and send an energy whip from his claws towards her face.

The boy **almost** managed to land a blow on her! He hadn't needed more than a fraction of a second to form the Youki whip and then send it! She had to give credit where it was due, it was quite impressive! She had managed to catch it by a hair breath and made sure to subtly heal the wound it caused her before any blood could be shed; she had a reputation to uphold after all. She didn't wanted nor needed to deal with the headache it would cause if word of her getting injured by a child got around the Underworld. Crushing it after realizing that it was not some mundane energy but very potent youki, she then decided to crush the boy's defiance right here and right now before things could get uglier for him.

The only problem she had with Inu Hanyōs was that to make them obey, was the fact that you generally had to prove to them in no uncertain terms that you were their superior in all things if you were not part of their pack. Usually by beating them to the ground so thoroughly that they wouldn't get up for a good while. She was not found of hurting children, but he was an intruder here and intruders must be dealt with extreme prejudice and violent children must be thought a lesson.

However, before she made more than a single determined step towards the now alert Hanyō who was flexing his clawed hands, the boy was obviously looking for a fight and was even barring his fangs at her in a clear sign of defiance; Rias ran from her position near Akeno to between them and stayed there with both her arms outstretched as far as they could go. Grayfia was about to order the foolish girl out of the way, but she beat her to the punch by saying out loud

" **Stop**! Stop it, the both of you! Grayfia, Harry is here with his grandfather, Lord Sesshomaru-Sama. The Dog General is with my father in his study, discussing. Harry, are you insane?! Picking a fight with my elder brother's  Queenof all people? Do you really want to become a Popsicle so badly? She's a master of ice magic and a Satan-class Devil! She is not an opponent you can beat as you are right now!"

While Harry was very tempted to not heed Rias' words if only because that Grayfia chick's scent was making his instincts go crazy, (He would later find out that he had inherited his grandfather's desire to battle strong opponents to test his mettle.) he knew that she would wipe the floor with him as he was right now. He had nothing in his arsenal that could help against an opponent of that calibre right now, even if he were to bust out the Wizarding Magic. (His mother was really stingy with the cool and destructive spells and since she had his dad by the balls, he was stingy too, by default.

His uncles were so afraid of incurring her wrath and temper that they wouldn't help him bypass her stopgap on the cool spells. What a bunch of cowards!) He reluctantly stood down from his aggressive stance, but still looked at the silver haired woman straight into the eyes to show her that he wasn't afraid of her. He wouldn't fight her right now, but it was only postponed. When he would be strong enough, he **would** challenge her. The Potter Scion then turned around and grabbed his two friends by the wrists lightly but firmly, tugging them farther on the grounds, away from the temptation to fight an opponent he wasn't ready to fight.

In Grayfia's case, she was torn between feeling proud of Rias for the fact of standing up to her for her friends' sake or feeling exasperated. The girl was wearing her emotions on her sleeve (As a Pillar Family heiress, Rias should have learned to properly guard and control her emotions to prepare herself for a life of politics and thus not being ruled by them like she was.) and was wandering around with a total stranger without any chaperone to make sure the boy behave himself. She was also somewhat intrigued. So this was the grandson of the Inu No Taisho huh?

There had been a few rumours on the supernatural grapevine that the Dog General had found his missing daughter and that said daughter was already mated with a British human wizard when they found each others. It seemed that the rumours were indeed true. The boy had not backed down because her reputation had scared him. To the contrary, it had made him want to fight her even more, before cold hard logic overcame his instincts. Right now, he was absolutely no match for her. But he had potential. She was not usually battle happy like some members of her husband's Peerage, but she was looking forward to see if he could make something worthwhile of himself.

There was also a strange blade sheathed at his side. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she would swear that she had seen that sword before…

Months and years passed, sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly. Rias' Peerage had grown in size and strength during this time. One Sealed Bishop since he was still unable to control his powers, Gasper Vladi, a Dhampir with a Sacred Gear named Forbidden Balor View, a Knight Yuuto Kiba, a former Human, also possessing a Sacred Gear, this one called Sword Birth.With Toujou Koneko, Nekoshou, her Rook and Himejima Akeno, a Fallen Angel/Human, now Devil, hybrid, her Queen, Rias' Peerage, more like her own family, was still growing and she couldn't be prouder of them and love them more even if she tried. She had also tried to reincarnate her dear friend Harry as her other Knight or maybe her other Rook since he was a powerhouse, but he had turned her down politely.

Rias then tried to sway him to her point of view by pouting and by making him the sweet eyes since she knew the boy loved them, but it did nothing. Well, it had an effect but not the one she wanted and he still refused to be turned into a Devil under her leadership no matter what…

Now at eighteen years old and on their final year of High School, Rias and Akeno had grown into their looks and as a pureblood Devil and Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid; they weren't ashamed to use their feminine wiles to get their way. Harry, Akeno and she were now _**very close.**_ Theirs relationship had never officially been defined by a title; they couldn't really bother with labels. They would share the same bed any chance they could get and their male companion's hands would roam on their bodies, caressing them before sleep and the next morning before getting up, since both girls almost always slept naked. (Boy, Harry wasn't complaining, not at all!)

The relationship between the three of them wasn't one of the often dreamed on by teenager boys worldwide of two women somewhat submissive to one lucky man. No, those three loved each other's _**equally**_. They were a true triad, with all the benefits and problems of such a situation. Rias had been free to decide her own future, since Sesshomaru had persuaded Lord Richard Gremory to leave the matters of the heart into his wife's expert hands. While there was some grumbling of lost opportunities, the Dog General simply decided to favour trade with the Gremory Family first over any other Pillar Family. It was enough to quiet the crafty Devil lord and discourage him to bind his daughter to a Marriage contract.

While the Lord of the West was much stronger than his daughter, he wasn't about to antagonize her by writing her son into said Marriage contract, which is why he hadn't tried to put Harry in place of Riser into the would be contract. His Rirī was a very modern woman, thank you very much. And also she was an excellent cook and could usually sway him to a more modern way of thinking with his favourite's meals. So to accommodate the odd threesome of the Gremory Heiress, her Queen and his grandson, he had given the permission for both girls to use their transport circles to travel through the extensive wards around his Lands to and from Harry's home only.

(When the young man had turned seventeen years old, the age of majority for Wizards worldwide, he had move into his own house but still inside the Western Lands. That way he could have "fun" with his girlfriends without risking traumatizing his younger sister if she walked on them but permitting him to still be near his family.)

Venelana Gremory nee Bael had taken a shine to the young man and was often prompt to embarrass him by pinching his cheek in public or to make him melt by petting his dog ears. The crafty Devil woman was quite adept to undo his disguise at will. As they grew up, she would set up dates between the young man and her daughters. While Akeno wasn't a fruit of her womb, she has come to love her like she was her own, even if she was Rias' Queen. Akeno had openly cried for the first time since her near death at her granduncle's hands when Venelana claimed her as such.

Lady Gremory and Lily had become great friends in time and the gossip/friendship circle grew when Venelana included Lady Natsumi Sitri and Lady Reyna Phenex. It was a remark from Koneko of all people, that after the Four Great Satans, there were now the Four Great Divas that made the nickname stick. The Divas would gather once every two weeks for a girl day/night out in the Human world, leaving noble titles and responsibilities behind for twenty four hours. Often times the Divas would invite their daughters, but they were not regular attendees.

Even if Ravel, the youngest child and only daughter of Reyna, was two years older than Rosaline and her often visiting friend Kunou, the trio of younger girls got greatly along and were often seen entertaining a now six years old Aquila Borealis Black, Sirius' Demigod daughter. She was very much like her father was, witty, mischievous and prompts to use the rules against others who would oppose her fun. She was a true Heiress of the Marauders, like her cousin Harry. Rosaline never really cared for the Art of Pranks except to get revenge when wronged.

Aquila was impulsive, passionate and also loved quite hard. She didn't shy away from talking about her feelings or hugging her precious people. She was also very intelligent, having high scores in school. Her aunt Lily had devised special glasses to permit her to read English and Japanese like it was Ancient Greek. With those, her dyslexia was no longer a problem. Nothing much could do with the ADHD except encouraging her to be as active as possible and be on the constant lookout for monsters once out in the real world. While the traditional Greek and Roman monsters were very rare in Japan, there were always some shady characters, be they human or otherwise who would like to get their hands on a Half-Blood for nefarious purposes.

Aquila would never be a typical Daughter of Aphrodite. While she had her girly moments, she was not one to pass too much time worrying about her appearance; it was why she had her blood red hair in a pixie cut. Way less time she had to sit still while her dad, uncles or aunt would comb her hair that way. While she hadn't inherited the Charm speak ability, her magical nature had given her the option to learn Occlumency, thus the ability to resist it if she made the effort to learn and practice.

Now we find ourselves with our protagonists into the Occult Research Club on the campus of Kuoh Academy. The Club house was a three story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It has been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story. The club room interior was a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side was set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from clients. Currently Rias was looking through a bay window, observing the Perverted Trio run for their lives after been caught peeping on the girls' Kendo club when they were changing.

Harry in his Human disguise was sitting on a couch, his black wood acoustic guitar on his lap, strumming randomly on the strings and adjusting the tuning pegs while sneaking up a few glances at Rias' lacy black panty clad posterior under the **very** short skirt of the Academy uniform. Akeno was currently baking small treats for the rest of the peerage, still in class since they were in Second Year. While Rias and Akeno had sufficiently good grades to be excused of many classes since they were so ahead or had already passed them, Harry wasn't as much of a good student as them. But to remediate to that he had signed for fewer classes than others.

He was only in High School for three reasons. One, his Rias was there. Two, his Akeno was there also. Three, his parents would have his hide if he didn't obtain a High School Diploma since he had declined to attend a magical school. While Hogwarts was great to visit, having do so before on some occasions, he was far too free spirited to be stuck in a drafty castle in Northern Scotland for ten long months with only the occasional visits to Hogsmeade village to change the routine somewhat. Now if Hogwarts had been a day school he would have at least considered it but even after the "Purge", Wizarding Britain was still very much traditional.

Permitting a day student would have caused a scandal like no other. So Harry decided to be the first Potter in many generations to **NOT** attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at all.

Needless to say, his father and uncles were very disappointed with his choice but his mother and grandfather supported his decision. The fact that his mother had put her foot down as the Alpha of the family when Rosie was almost eleven and told his father that under no circumstances that she would allow him to send their daughter away on the other side of Asia and Europe for ten long months while they stayed in Japan was their first major fight in years! His dad slept on the couch for a week and a half since he refused to back down from his position before his mother literally jumped his bones on the said couch!

What was the most amusing, to him at least, was that Sirius had told him that they had been caught red handed by Rosaline, so they had to give her " **The Sex Talk** " earlier than scheduled. He was very glad that it didn't happen to him! Poor Rosie! Talk about awkward…*snickers*

While his sister's control over her temper and powers had started rather badly, she was now on the opposite end of the spectrum, control wise. While still quite temperamental at times, she no longer used her powers in public on a whim. His father had wanted at least one of his children to attend their Alma mater since it was what the family tradition dictated. Distance and cost be damned, his daughter would attends Hogwarts. In the end, his parents came to an agreement.

Rosie would be shipped to Hogwarts for her Seventh year equivalent to take her NEWTs. She would have likely argued with the decision, had not her grandfather adding his two cents, actually approving the decision. Why he was okay with it ,he never told them though. Good luck making him spit it out, you'll need every shred of it.Officially tired of seeing one of his girls staring out of the bay window since the other was occupied and wanting to feel her presence by his side, he decided to put his guitar back into its case before getting up from the couch he was sitting on, moving behind her, putting an arm around her waist then hugging her to his larger frame and also putting his chin on her right shoulder, he asked

"So, which one of the three is a potential new recruit? I do hope its Hyoudou; at least he can be a pretty decent guy if you manage to keep his mind off the female body for a while. The other two are really pissing me off. It's all I can do to keep my claws to myself and not open them from head to crotch. Little creeps. Only yours and Akeno's scent keep me calm and relaxed…"

Rias had to suddenly bite her lips to keep a moan from escaping her mouth, since her boyfriend was now tenderly nibbling her neck with his sharp teeth. He might not be a Devil, but Harry certainly knew how to cheat like one! He knew she was very sensitive there! Her most erogenous point outside of her intimate parts! Why would he tease her like that when he knew that she was occupied by carefully planning her next moves mentally? With a supreme effort of willpower, she managed to answer without stuttering

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei is a possibility. I felt a powerful Sacred Gear from him and Akeno agree with me. She thinks it might be an upper tier level Sacred Gear. Could you tell me if your senses picked something we might have missed?"

While trained members of the three Biblical Factions could feel the presence of a dormant Sacred Gear inside a Human being if given enough time, it was more a spiritual detection method than a physical one and it was far easier if the Sacred Gear in question had been awakened beforehand. Those of Youkai blood had other means to detect such things, such as combining spiritual and physical detection abilities and sometimes adding a mystical sense, like aura reading. Harry's sense of smell was very sharp; he might have caught something both Akeno and she could have missed. Her friend Sona was also recruiting for her Peerage and while Hyoudou Issei had potential, he was like a diamond on the rough.

They would have to be patient with him and invest much time on him to bring him up to snuff. Sona was not as benevolent as she was and would likely not be willing to deal with his perversion. Her new Pawn, Genshirou Saji, was quite lecherous also, but contrary to Issei, he possessed more restrain. Rias could deal with a pervert, after all her boyfriend and girlfriend/Queen were both perverted themselves and she wasn't far behind. They would usually left those kinds of ideas for the bedroom though.

Harry hummed pensively, continuing to nip at her neck, enjoying her reactions and the fact that he was making his Rias all hot and bothered. He knew that she was still a bit too shy to do something about it where they could be stumbled upon. He then answered

"Hyoudou smells like a Dragon underneath his Human scent, a really strong one to boot since I could detect it easily. My bet would be that he is a Dragon type Sacred Gear wielder. Oh, I also detected the scent of a few Fallen Angels near the abandoned church while patrolling the town yesterday evening during one of your Requests. There were four of them in fact if my guess is right. What is your plan my _Benihime_? (Crimson Princess) Do we leave Hyoudou to be preyed upon by opportunists or do you want to recruit him early? It would be easy enough with his lust already so high. He better not try to sniff around you if he knows what's good from him though. I share you only with Akeno."

While Rias digested the information she obtained after rolling her eyes at his declaration and then thinking on her next course of action, Harry stopped nipping her neck since there were now a few visible hickeys on her no longer pristine skin, but stayed where he was. He loved her scent mixed with her soap and shampoo. It was very relaxing for him. After a hard day at school, he could spend hours with his nose in the hair or in the crook of the neck of one of his two girlfriends.

After thinking deeply about it, Rias decided on a wait and see approach. If the presence of the Fallen in town were only temporary, it would only sour the relationship of their respective factions more than it already was if she answered with hostility to their mere presences. With the Treaty between the Three Factions already paper-thin, one wrong move could kick-start a war and their leaders really wanted to avoid that. She would wait to have a good motive before giving them the boot. If she was in her right to act, then nobody could come crying foul later.

While she could tempt Issei with only a bit of skin, her time with Harry and Akeno had made her uncomfortable to expose herself intimately to strangers. Rias wasn't encumbered by the nudity taboo taught into the Humans, but it didn't mean that she was an exhibitionist. She then summoned and sent her familiar away with the mission to be on the lookout for anything suspicious and instructed it to give her new candidate for her peerage one of her summoning flyers when the occasion would arise and to report to her anything worthwhile.

And it was a good thing that she took her precautions. A female Fallen in human disguise asked Issei on a date and after said date, killed him with a light spear in the gut. His dying wish was enough to summon Rias to his side at his last breath. The Princess of Destruction had to give her male lover's deductions some credit. The boy was indeed the host of a really powerful Sacred Gear since it took all of her eight Pawns to reincarnate him! Once he was resurrected, she sighted with aggravation. She would have to sleep with him in the same bed while naked to heal him, since she would have to saturate his body with her magic to be able to heal such a wound.

Akeno had just appeared from her magic circle to see if she needed help, answering the summons. And help would be needed indeed. Harry loved and trusted them with his life, but boy did that man could be possessive of what was his! It had taken many violent spars between them for her male lover to accept that Kiba was no threat! They were great friends now, thank the Maous! All that male posturing was getting quite annoying!

Akeno asked her master and lover once near

"What help can I provide, Buchou?"

The redhead answered with a somewhat tired smile

"I need you to keep company to our Harry-kun tonight, Akeno. You know how he gets when a new boy come sniffing around us. Hyoudou-kun needs my help to heal him and well, I can't manage our Harry's possessiveness and our new little brother's healing at the same time."

Akeno smiled and giggled in her hand at what her King was implying. She knew that Harry loved them with all his heart, in fact it was one of the principal reasons they were a triad and not two distinct couples sharing one lover. The Hanyō loved far too hard for only one girl to manage. He was making every effort possible to beat that flaw of his into submission but it would likely become easier as he aged and matured. After all, they were all still very young in the eyes of their races. So when one girl needed a break, the other was there to take over. Harry was not exactly jealous; it was more complex than that.

They could talk to other males not related to them without a problem in general. But sometimes his animal instincts would flare up and tell him to protect his mates from unwanted advances. He knew full well that they would _**never**_ cheat on him and they knew he wouldn't even _**consider**_ the idea of cheating on them either. It was one of the many pitfalls of being born a Hanyō. Sometimes Human emotions and animal instincts clashed together in a big way.

So she answered

"No problem, Buchou. I'll make sure that our Harry-kun will be too preoccupied to be his possessive self and to make sure that he understood that no one is going to steal us away from him."

She finished with a seductive tone of voice and a hooded look. In another life, it would have been one of her known signs of teasing; but in this life she was a very liberated and happy young woman, who was sexually active. She was prompt to seduce both her lovers as much as she was seduced by them in return. So you could hazard a guess to what she will likely do to keep their man too preoccupied to be possessive towards their redheaded lover tonight. Rias had a small but visible luscious smile while thinking of their bedroom activities before bending to pick up her new servant from the ground, carrying him in a fireman carry and then calling upon her trusty Magical Circle to take them to her destination.

Akeno then decided that it was time to erase all traces of the supernatural around the park less the regular Humans wised up that something abnormal was going on or Underworld forbid, they get into _**another**_ pissing contest over the jurisdiction of Kuoh Town with the Japanese Ministry of Magic. Once done, she decided to use the apparition her boyfriend showed her. While it was quicker than the Magic Circle, you couldn't bypass dimensions with it but it was great to escape the wards that the Three Factions tended to erect. Say what you will about their flaws, the Wizards had some great inventions. With a light twist of her heels towards the left, she was gone with a pop.

A few days later, Issei who was now in the know, was slowly getting used to be a Devil. His interactions with the (in)famous Harry Potter were very limited, since the Hanyō was often busy this week with private matters, only coming into the club room to kiss Buchou and Akeno-sempai on the lips, ruffle Koneko's hair to annoy her and high fiving Kiba before leaving to do whatever he was doing. He had learned that the older teen was not a Devil, but still something supernatural. What exactly he was though? Issei was told that he would learn of it when the time was right. Harry was not officially part of the peerage, but a member of the club.

Rias then explained to Issei after he asked why Potter-san was ignoring him like that

"Be glad that he is ignoring you, Issei-kun. Harry-koi can be quite possessive of Akeno and I when there are new boys coming sniffing around us. His actions show that you don't pose a threat to him, which means that you have a chance to become friends with him. He doesn't know you yet, so in his mind you are not still part of the "pack" so to speak. Give it some time, he will acknowledge you."

Issei answered with a frown

"Buchou, the way you speak about him, it's like he's an animal or something."

Akeno then answered with a hooded look in her violet eyes and a seductive voice

"Oh, he is! Ufufu! Harry-koi is a true beast in bed, Issei-kun! He takes care of both our needs almost every night and when he is done with Buchou and me, we are so delightfully sore! He can last for _**hours**_ and he love to make us scream his name in pleasure! "

Rias, suddenly embarrassed, took to hide her glowing red face into her palms while her new Pawn was having his revelation that his upperclassman was getting two hot babes at once. Koneko was palming her face and was muttering about big breasted perverted bimbos and horny dogs; Kiba was snickering, and finding his master's situation quite amusing all the while Akeno was still in la-la land thinking of her bedroom activities. You could guess that Rias was quite glad for a distraction when she got a phone call from the Archduke's Office, giving her two orders of suppression. Orders of suppression were only a nice roundabout way to talk about exterminating stray Devils.

They were Devils who have diverted away from their masters. Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers were to go beyond their control. The Underworld took those cases very seriously, and any Devil who becomes a Stray will be killed on the spot. So the fact that there were two of them inside Rias' territory meant that they had to go deal with them.

Just as they were about to convene to use the Magic Circle inscribed into the ground to teleport all of them to the location of the first Stray Devil, Harry entered the club room, letting his school bag hit the ground with a dull "thud". Blinking his emerald green and gold eyes in surprise seeing them about to teleport, he said

"Hey, where are you lot going?"

It was Akeno who answered

"Buchou just received two orders of suppression a few minutes ago from the Archduke's Office, Harry-koi. We were on our way to deal with them."

The young man nodded at that. Such orders were taken with great seriousness and similar diligence. His grandfather would sometimes dispatch Hunters to hunt down and exterminate problematic Youkais making a mess around the mundane populace on his territory. Harry had been charged of a few of those contracts once in a while after he turned fourteen, since by then he was considered proficient enough with the Tessaiga and far enough in his studies to send him obtain some battle experience. Then with an ease betraying much practice, he went to join them, sending some of his own power into the circle to permit it to take him along with them.

The sigil changed somewhat and there was now a golden/emerald green light pulsing around the crimson red of the original circle. After he put both his arms around his girlfriends' waists and ignored Rias' look of indignation of having her show hijacked, the modified Magic Circle finally did his job and took them all to destination.

They reappeared into a rather big and luxurious house that had seen better days, with all the dust and the broken furniture around the place. While Rias started to educate her new Pawn about the realities of Stray Devils and how the Evil Piece System was based on the game of Chess, Harry started to sniff the air around to look for their quarry and to make sure there were no unpleasant surprises waiting for them to drop their guard. They did find the stray and man was she fugly down her torso!

Viser had the upper body of a voluptuous young woman with a nice chest, but past her waist, she was monstrous. Her front legs featured humanoid hands with red claws and her stomach had also a cavity with teeth to devour her opponents. Of course, Issei didn't see anything of that, since he was focused on her human breasts.

"Oppai! Naked oppai!"

Needless to say, Issei really had a one track mind. With a subtle slap behind the head from Harry, who promptly ignored the weak glare of the younger boy, Rias took the parole

"Listen to me, Issei. Each Piece has their specialities. In chess we have two Rooks, two Bishops, a Queen, a King of course and eight Pawns. Each piece has a certain value. I am the King, the more important piece of the game. Now watch closely how Devils fight my little kohai. Kiba, you're up!"

"Hai, Buchou!"

The bishounen looking blond gave his master and friend a honest smile and without waiting any longer, lunged toward the Stray Devil at a formidable speed, a pair of twin one handed swords forming with a flash of light in both hands. In a flash, one of Viser's arms was cut down, falling on the ground and twitching and Kiba had come back to his starting point.

Rias continued her explanation

"Kiba is my Knight, that piece is gifted with high speed and heightened reflexes. It is also worth tree Pawns. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Koneko, you're next!"

The petite white-haired girl with golden eyes advanced toward their no longer roaring in pain opponent, who decided to crush the frail looking girl with one leg. Before Issei could shout a warming, Koneko grabbed the offending appendage and pushed it away like it weighted absolutely nothing!

Rias then continued her explanation

"Koneko is my Rook. They gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent. She may look fragile, but do not let her looks fool you. She is a redoubtable fighter and packs quite a punch. Rooks are also worth five Pawns."

The little girl got somehow scooped into the animal like maw of Viser, but was out of there quickly, without losing her expressionless face. With a powerful back handed punch, Viser was sent flying into the nearest wall, groaning. The fragile looking girl was unharmed, since you could see some patch of pristine skin in the holes of her uniform. Viser's teeth had only damaged the clothes.

"I have one Bishop, but he is unavailable right now and for the foreseeable future. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a certain time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks. They are worth tree Pawns. Akeno you're up!"

Koneko ceded her place to the vice president of the Occult Research Club. While Akeno was usually upbeat and gregarious, now there was _something_ in her eyes that made Issei shiver with fright. Like there was something dangerous lurking behind her school façade. Rias continued to explain

"Akeno is my Queen and the vice president of the club. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. Also, she is the ultimate sadist. Chibi-Miko Akeno! Let's light it up!"

She finished with a feral smirk on her beautiful face.

Akeno was very happy. Both of her lovers where near, she could feel the lustful gaze of her boyfriend on her ass and hips, making sure to put an extra sway in them as she moved because she knew he loved watching them and approached the still groaning in pain Viser. Her King wanted a show for the new kid? She would give her a show he wouldn't forget anytime soon and with pleasure! Using her old nickname that Harry-koi gave her made her just even more in the right kind of mood! Someone was going to get lucky tonight.

"Ara ara, now what should I do with you ufufufu? You look tired, maybe a bit of shock therapy would do you some good? Take this!"

She lifted her right arm into the air, summoning down forked lightning bolts, each hitting their target who was now screaming!

" **GAAAH!"**

 **BZZZZT!**

" **RAHHH!"**

"Ara ara, take this, that, a bit of this and why not some of that for a change?!"

 **BZZZT!**

 **BZZT!**

 **CRACK-BOOM BZZZT!**

 **CRACK BAM BADABAM BOOM BZZZZZZZZZT!**

" **GRAAAAHHH**! You fucking **WHO..!** "

Viser couldn't even manage to land proper insults since she was now bombarded by a veritable rain of lightning bolts! Issei remarked something a bit disturbing though. Akeno-sempai was blushing heavily, she was panting hard but didn't look tired, her violet eyes were full of lust and she was also now rubbing her thighs together. She was turned on?! He was conflicted between freaking out or been aroused at the sight himself. After a few more minutes, Rias recalled Akeno, much to her displeasure. The Priestess of Thunder was pouting, but an order was an order.

Rias advanced toward the smoking Stray and with her hands on her shapely hips, then she asked

"Any last words from the condemned?"

The charred mass of flesh could only answer weakly

"Kill me…"

Rias then answered with an ironic tone of voice followed by a Devilish smile showing her pearly white teeth

"Your wish, is my Command!"

From her body, an intense blood red aura with an edge of black suddenly emerged. Both her pupils were now a slit and her bat wings popped out. Aiming her now outstretched right palm toward the condemned, a glowing orb of energy was condensed to the size of a basketball before it was launched. As the attack flew, they heard Harry's quiet voice declare in the background

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

It was very fitting, since after the Orb of Destruction extinguished itself, there was nothing remaining from Viser except some ashes. Retracting her wings, she was about to order everyone to gather for the next jump, but Issei asked her

"Excuse me Buchou, but what piece am I?"

Rias was a bit caught off guard, but answered all the same

"You are a Pawn Issei. And before you get depressed and think you are only good as a cannon fodder, it couldn't be any false. The trait of the Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King. So in resume, train hard to get stronger and climb the ranks. If you don't increase you base power, you will never be able to become a Harem King."

Once everyone was together for the next jump and Harry once again put some of his power into the circle to be included in the next jump also, they reappeared in a deserted forest clearing. Rias was about to order Koneko and Kiba to smoke out the Stray, but Harry put a hand on her shoulder and said

"Allow me to take care of this one Rias. I need to blow off some steam and to keep myself in shape before my next beating/sparring match against my grandfather."

He finished with a somewhat resigned tone of voice.

Kiba snickered at that. Finally someone else who was biting the dust at regular intervals while being taught by a master swordsman with centuries of experience and who outclassed you in every possible ways that it wasn't even funny anymore! Both of them had bonded over their swordsmanship styles and complemented each other's rather well. (Once Kiba managed to make understand to the possessive elder male that he wasn't romantically interested in Rias and Akeno, that is.) Kiba was a speed type and while Harry was far from slow, he was more power oriented, what with his big ass youkai sword.

Once he obtained the permission from his redheaded lover after a quick but passionate kiss that was repeated with Akeno and once he was done with both of his girls, he said to Issei with a confident smirk

"You just saw how Devils fight. So now observe and see how a Youkai fight."

With that he took out from his uniform shirt a pendant with an emerald sculpted into the shape of a lightning bolt, fixed on a light chain around his neck. There was some scripts carved into the gem, but for the life of him, Issei couldn't make head or tail of them. He saw the Potter scion close his right hand on the stone and with a pulse of energy emerging from the hand and going into the carved gem, a reaction was kick started. A supernatural wind started from nowhere and engulfed the older young man! The wind was a snow white color and left the rest of the peerage with absolutely no visibility of the individual inside.

Issei was a bit worried, but seeing that the rest of his comrades weren't reacting, he forced himself to stay calm and waited. A few seconds later, the supernatural wind died and Harry was looking much different. Gone was his school uniform, he was now wearing a old style red two pieces kimono possessing wide sleeves and with a cream colored undershirt. There was a red belt around the waist of the hakama pants. He also had a sheathed katana on the left side of his belt and now his dress shoes had been replaced by old style Zori sandals.

The most noteworthy of changes though, was that his nails were now long and sharp, pretty similar to claws and that his human ears were gone! To replace them were now two black furred canine ears on top of his head! Then when he smiled, Issei could see that his human sized canines had now become fully fledged fangs!

Issei looked around towards his new comrades to see if any of them were as surprised as he was, but they all seems to be used to that trick, so he accurately guessed that they knew he was under a disguise. He didn't know exactly why even if he had a few guesses though. Now it was time to watch, not ask questions.

Now in his true form, Harry looked around the clearing, looking for traces of the Stray Devil. This one seemed to be cleverer than the last, since it didn't rush to attack. Well, if the Stray didn't want to come to him, he would go to the Stray. Crouching, he jumped easily a few metres from the ground to the highest solid branch of the nearest tree. While most Youkais and Hanyōs couldn't fly, they were more nimble on their feet than the tree Biblical Factions. All three were on a superhuman level but most adult Youkais were on another level together and counting their special gifts, it was why they were prized to be reincarnated into Peerages.

Jumping from trees to trees, Harry frowned. He could smell the Stray, but where was he? The scent was all over the place. Then something tried to blindside him from behind. The key word was "tried" since the aggressor didn't manage it. Potter turned on a dime with lightning fast reflexes and gave a powerful swipe of his claws to repel his attacker.

The blow connected, since the Stray Devil howled in pain and black as ink blood was now dropping from the four gashes that marred its face. Both combatants fell to the ground, the Hanyō landed with a controlled grace on his feet, the Stray fell harshly in a mess of limbs. Now visible from the light of the moon, everyone could see the target of the suppression order. It looked like an orangutan on steroids, since it was thrice as big and large as a regular one, with the tall, gangly and surprisingly powerful limbs. The fur was wrong though, not an orange color but a sickly purple with a rotten yellow skin. The eyes were a mad red and the dentition inside that mouth was all wrong.

It was not a fruits eater dentition. That thing's teeth were made to eat meat. They would have thought that it was a familiar who had gone rogue, but nobody had ever seen a familiar cast magical spells with two Magic Circles at the same time. Harry was hard pressed to dodge a bladed water whip spell coming from the left and a poison spray of some kind from the right.

He let out a sigh. He had wanted to avoid drawing Tessaiga for such a small fry, but he couldn't close the gap between them to administer a fatal claw strike. Dodging another shot of the bladed water whip, he decided that it was time to use his human heritage. From his left index finger a bright red light, a Stunner, shot out towards the Stray Devil. Showing some intelligence, the mutated Orangutan look alike dodged it but what it did what the caster wanted, a distraction. Fast as the wind, he was now behind his adversary and with a savage smirk of glee on his face, Harry said out loud

"I got ya!"

Having coated his claws with some Youki to add to the power of the blow, was it so surprising to see his left clawed hand coming out of the Stray Devil's torso, having pierced its heart? The Stray howled with agony, since the blow was fatal. Its only reprieve was the same arm having delivered the final blow, so when Harry retired his arm from the wound with a "squelch" like sound, the blood escaped faster than before. With a sharp movement, the Hanyō got rid of the foul blood streaming on his arm, spraying the nearest trees.

With a simple spell to clean the blood on his arm and around him and then another one to freshen the air around them, if you discounted the dying stray devil at his feet, you couldn't tell that anything happened. Pointing two fingers absently toward his foe, a wave of Youki was felt before the now cadaver was set on fire. The fire was clearly supernatural in nature, since in one minute there was nothing left from the Stray Devil and the blaze had extinguished itself. Walking toward the group, he said to Issei

"That's how a Youkai fight, new blood! Well, I'm a Hanyō, half human half Youkai, but it's about the same thing."

Clapping him on the shoulder, he only had time to brace himself when a very aroused Akeno literally jumped him right there, gracing him with a spectacular French kiss! It would have likely turned to fully fledged sex right there had not Rias intervened while saying with an amused and exasperated at the same time tone of voice.

"Cut it out you too! Keep it to the bedroom will you? I don't want Issei-kun to die by blood loss if he catches a peek of Akeno's breasts and the others don't need to be traumatized either."

Issei protested with an

"Hey!"

But he was ignored while Koneko and Kiba were with her on this one. When the two lovebirds calmed themselves, Rias called her Magic Circle again for a jump. Well except Akeno and Harry, who had both decided to head straight home by Apparating away, likely to go have some hot, heavy and very kinky sex. Rias managed joined them in time for Round two once she had finished her business at the Club room. It was a great night.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Heir of the Western Lands**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Author's notes:** _Well, it's been a long time since I worked on this story, but the ideas are back. I'm warning you, I'm following the canon Arcs of High School DxD only as a vague guideline, not as much as a defined timeline. So I don't want any complaints about the fact that it doesn't happen like that in canon or other similar complaints. It's a fan fiction, not the visual novel or the manga, people. Since in this story Rias and Riser were not contracted to each others, I'm not going through the whole_ _ **Rating Game**_ _Arc. The_ _ **Asia's rescue**_ _Arc will be there though and it is a good part of this chapter._

 _I would like also to give Kudos to_ _ **DisobedianceWritter**_ _for the permission to use his original spells. Now let's go take a look on the stats shall we? We have_ _ **38**_ _Reviews,_ _ **343**_ _Followers,_ _ **315**_ _Favourites,_ _ **6**_ _C2 Communities and_ _ **31 491**_ _Views. Thank you very much for everything guys! Now let's get this show on the road!_

 **Warning! There are some rather gruesome deaths and much gore in this chapter! You have been warned! I'd also like to apologize in advance for how lame Freed Sellzen is likely going to sound, I never was one for much vulgarity and obscenity.**

 **Last Edit: May 26 2017.**

Harry was feeling very amused today. His source of amusement was the Drama Queen named Hyoudou Issei. The younger teen had the most entertaining expressions passing on his face with each emotion he was feeling, be they positive or negative. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn that Issei was a son or a legacy of Apollo or Aphrodite. Drama was seemingly in his blood! His face was priceless when he was told to distribute flyers. It was as if someone had told him that porn was now banned in the country. In resume, the Hanyō found it hilarious to see him mope around.

Harry was very glad to not have to go through that. It was one of the biggest reasons as to why he never allowed Rias to reincarnate him into one of her Evil Pieces. In fact, his redhead lover had once managed to con him into distributing a box of her flyers a few years ago and instead of doing as she told once he found out what they were for, he had used them as target practice for the energy attacks of Tessaiga. It was needless to say that the Gremory Heiress had not been amused by his antics. Akeno, on the other hand, had been very entertained.Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar) was a very destructive technique and the flyers had been able to tank quite a few.

It was needless to say that after that time; Rias hadn't asked again. Now Harry was grumbling since he was stuck on his Physics homework. Seriously, who thought it was important in the curriculum to teach High school students how to balance a chemical equation? He would take History homework every day rather than Physics! At least all the stories the older Youkais of the Clan told him would have likely been useful. His grumblings and the regular activities of the others were interrupted by the arrival of a spacey Issei. Having learned his facial expressions by now, Harry could tell he had had a weird but touching experience and not the kind that get him and his friends chased around by hordes of angry girls.

In the end, it was quite a story. Issei had met a freshly arrived Nun around his age and in an act of good faith, had escorted her to the local Church, not knowing of the potential problem. Of course, the newly reincarnated Devil had been really affected by the place of cult once near enough and Asia Argento, for it was the Nun's name, had to finish the trek all by her lonesome while Issei retreated.

Oh and apparently she had some sort of healing power coming from rings on her fingers. Harry would bet his weekly allowance on a Sacred Gear. But something was fishy in all of this. The local church was abandoned and there was also the matter of a few Fallen still hanging around…

In the end, Rias had to say

"Issei, I forbid you to ever see and talk to her again. You aren't to go anywhere near Churches also. It's too dangerous."

When the boy went to protest

"But, Bouchou…!"

Rias, already fed up to hear him whining, let out a tiny bit of her Destruction aura to seems more imposing and loudly slapped both her palms on her desk before silencing him with a hard stare and a strong voice

" **ENOUGH!** Issei, going into the enemy territory without prior permission and valid excuse is reason enough for them to smite you without asking questions! If you get killed again, you won't come back this time! The Ceasefire between our Factions is paper thin; one wrong move could kick-start a new war!"

Cowed more by her outburst and the energy she let out than the reasons stated, Issei dropped his head, staring to the ground and excused himself before leaving, still feeling very dejected. That Devil gig was not as alluring as he thought it would be at first. It was already bad enough that he was forced to get up super early in the morning to exercise in the park rain or shine, even during the week-ends. And so far, he hadn't even seen any oppais! That was the worst in his opinion, his new Devil's duties kept him to go peep with his friends.

Koneko had been put in charge of whipping him into shape and while she may not be much of a talker, she was a harsh taskmaster. Her finger flicks of doom where no jokes! Who knew that such a petite girl could be so strong? Must be because she was a Rook…And now he somehow managed to find a girl who seems to like him for him and did not care a single iota about him being a pervert, but he couldn't see her ever again…Life was really unfair.

When the door closed behind Issei, Rias let out a loud sigh and let herself fall back in her chair. The situation was becoming really tense and Sona, with her stand of neutrality, wasn't helping making it easier. Dealing with Fallen Angels was always stressful at best and life threatening at worst. And now Issei just had to somehow manage to befriend a member of the Church.

He couldn't just have made a friend from the Shinto or the Youkai Factions? Those two weren't on such shaky stand-off against the Devils. No, her Pawn was a trouble magnet. Akeno then put her hands onto Rias' shoulders and started to massage them with dexterity and experience, the massage had soon the effect of calming the redhead.

Then Harry piped up, half serious, half joking

"Do you want me to bash him on the head with my sword, Hon'? If he's unconscious for a while, he won't be as troublesome as he is right now."

At the suggestion, Yuuto snorted with amusement. That big ass Youkai sword of Harry's packed one hell of a wallop when someone was hit with it! He should know since both Harry and he were sparring partners. They had managed to become friends by commiserating over the fact that they both had sadistic masters.

Indeed, both Sesshomaru and Okita Souji (Sirzechs' Knight) took great pleasure into batting their students from one end of the training grounds to the other all the while teaching them. It was a very good thing that both had a regenerative factor higher than a regular human and access to a top notch healer to patch them up after training or else some training sessions would have left permanent disfiguring scars.

A side glare from a blue-green eye framed by red locks of hair was his answer. Harry fired back with an exaggerated pout that had for result of making Akeno giggle in amusement. Even in his human form, there was an air of a kicked puppy around him when he was doing those faces. Before going into the whole carnal activities, it was one of the girls' favourite pastimes to draw out his dog like mannerisms.

While Harry could always resist running after a thrown stick well enough, a launched tennis ball was another thing completely when he was a child. Oh, the fun they had had with that at his expense! It would have been great blackmail but in turn, he had surprised them into dressing as grown-ups and playing House a few times and managed to take photo evidence as counter blackmail. Rias dressed as her mother and Akeno dressed as Lady Phenex had been hilarious to see.

In exchange for their silence on his dog like mannerisms, he would not give the pictures to Sirzechs. Who knew that Maou Lucifer was a sis-con of the highest order? It turns out that Maou Leviathan was the same, if not more childish in her approach. Harry was very glad to be the eldest and that his sister Rosie and cousin Aquila (Sirius' Greek Demigod daughter) never stalked him like that. Sometimes, he really pitied the relatives of those two, seriously. It seemed that the more powerful a supernatural being became, the weirder they get! Well, except his grandfather. That man had too much self respect and seen too much in his lifetime to act like a fool or childishly.

In the end, the warning given to Issei to steer clear of any affiliate members of the Church fell into deaf ears. Or was it Fate that those two would meet once again? Issei had been attacked by a Stray Exorcist who had butchered one of his clients when he went to answer said summoner's call. The exorcist's name was Freed Sellzen and he was not a very pleasant person. Harry had not been there when the rest of the Club went to recue Issei from Sellzen's clutches and would only learn about it the next day.

In fact during that time, he was in the newly warded to hell and back Gym fighting against a rather vengeful Sona. She was taking great pleasure into launching tidal waves at him. Like any Devil, her negative emotions were much amplified, so she was passing her accumulated frustrations on an adversary who could take it. It also seems that she really hadn't liked his comments that she was all bark and no bite so she could stop pestering him about the school rules and that it was because she was as flat as a board in the chest area that the Perverted Trio wouldn't even peep on her.

Sona was also primary a Wizard type fighter, used to fight at distance and to keep her foes away from her. While Harry could fight like a Wizard too, what with being one and being taught Human magic by his parents, he preferred to get in a physical fight. Be it a hand to hand combat or a sword fight. He was not really picky. He always had strength and energy to burn one way or another. Hence it was why he could keep up with two very demanding girlfriends in bed or dodging Sona's attacks while criticizing her style with no big problem. Well, until he got fed up of playing keep away that is.

Thus he launched a quip at her with a very infuriating smile that he had inherited from his father. He was the son of a Marauder after all!

"Come _on_ now So-so! Put _some_ back into it! My six years old cousin is more a threat to me than you are right now!"

His answer was a very annoyed growl coming from Sona's throat, a flushed face at hearing the very annoying nickname Harry gave her based on the English expression "so so" and a cutting pressurized jet of hot water wanting to take a limb or two. She was more threatening than a six years old Demigod without training! She would show him!

"Yikes! Be careful with that, you nearly managed to cut something important So-so!"

That was what Harry said during and after dodging Sona's latest attack.

Getting rather fed up of being forced to constantly dodge and having his Fire rat robe totally soaked by So-so's water techniques, Harry then decided it was time to change that. Taking advantage of the delay between the waves, he unsheathed his sword and in a flash of golden youki, the battered katana became one of the Fangs of the previous Inu no Taisho. There was something you needed to know about the Fangs. They were both somewhat sentient and also had a semblance of personality. Tessaiga liked her new wielder well enough but she wasn't about to make things too easy for him either. It wouldn't do to let him become complacent after all.

She also categorically _**refused**_ to obey any given commands in any other tongue than Japanese and only accepted to correctly channel his Human magic trough her once in two times. The sword seemed to find it quite funny to either redirect the spell on its wielder or to let it fizzle away without doing anything by voluntarily diminishing her supernatural conductivity. Strangely, it was very cooperative with any prank spells passing through its edge though. Like that time it let him charm his Grandfather's hair a golden blonde colour. But back to the fight, Harry channelled enough of his own Youki through the Fang, raised the sword over his head then strokes the ground with the edge, calling

"Kaze no Kizu!"(Wind Scar!)

Three sharp waves of golden coloured Youki formed at the impact point, roaring at high speed toward the Sitri Heiress. Undeterred even if the technique was admittedly a sight to behold, Sona conjured up enough water to make an excellent shield to endure the incoming blow. It wasn't her first bout against the Hanyō since he was deemed worthy of the Tessaiga and she knew that a single "Wind Scar" could be blocked. Then she mentally cursed, seeing as the technique had cut through the momentum of the waves she had sent after him.

But by blocking the technique and not dodging it, she had given him time to prepare something stronger or to try his hand at attacking in close quarters. It would take a certain time to make move that much water. Time he could use against her, damn it! She hated to be played like that! What was the most irritating was that half the time, Harry hadn't any plans. It was another example of Potter luck. Anyone else trying to fly by the seat of their pants would likely get hurt and missed his shot.

That sword of his was also rather vexing, in her mind. It had many capacities and one of them was to absorb anything that could make it stronger. She knew since she had seen it absorb Hydra venom during a monster hunt a while ago. But on the other hand, it was also a priceless artifact dating back centuries. Harry then showed his hand. Running at high speed towards her, he then stabbed his blade forward. But the Tessaiga was different than usual. The dull side of the blade was covered in greenish scales! Dragon scales if she wasn't mistaken! Sona had never seen all the powers of the Youkai blade and Harry wasn't very forthcoming on the subject, so she couldn't tell in advance what that particular form would do.

She knew that his go-to energy technique was called "Wind Scar" in English and that when the blade became a blood red colour that it could break through Barriers. (Harry had had great fun with it last year, once he had activated that power, into breaking the Barriers she erected around the student council room just to make her practice more…the annoying jerk…) Thus she was very surprised to see him plunge the blade into the water and almost immediately, she saw that her water shield was losing some of its cohesion! Worse, she felt the magic she was continually feeding the water vanish at a faster rate than usual. If the drain kept at this rate, her magic pool would be sucked dry. Magical exhaustion sucked big time.

Her genius mind then came to the conclusion that the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga could absorb and likely cut through all different sorts of energies. Deciding to up the ante before Harry could get his claws on her (While he was entirely faithful to Rias and Akeno, the young man had absolutely no qualms into slicing his close female friends' clothing during spars to leave them indecent to gain the advantage and to have a quick peek…) as she really wanted to make him eat his words and didn't feel like ending in her underwear or her birth suit, she called what was left of the water walls and with a simple movement of her right hand, she banished it on the other side of the gym, carrying away her surprised foe with it.

Sona had a hard time holding in her snickers when she saw Harry get out of the deluge she threw at him while coughing, threw her a baleful glare from his glowing green and golden eyes all the while shaking his body like a dog getting out of the water to get rid of it from his hair and robe. Sona also remarked that Tessaiga was no longer sporting the Dragon scales along the dull side of the blade. Thus she then theorized more or less correctly that after a certain time of inaction, the sword went back to its default setting automatically. The Youkai Smith who made that blade was a bloody genius. There wasn't anything quite like it today.

Deciding to chide him a bit, she said with a somewhat haughty tone because she knew it bothered him since Harry had an aversion to what he called "snooty people"

"Do you have enough now Potter? Are you willing to apologize for your comments and abide by the School Rules or do you need another lesson of Etiquette given by yours truly?"

Her answer was a loud snort, a pointed index and a bright bolt of blue light shooting toward her at high speed.

" _Huh so he finally decided to use his brand of magic? It's about damn time._ "

That was her thoughts as she was dodging what she knew to be a Reductor curse after having looked up Human magic rather recently. So Harry hadn't thrown the towel yet. No matter, she would get him back! The lout had no right to criticize her bust size in public! She knew he was doing it only to get a rise out of her, but he **knew** that she was sensible about that subject! What with every female in her entourage except Koneko with a stronger bust than her! It wasn't her fault that she was a late bloomer!

Her tendency to think too much to the point of getting distracted then played against her. Harry had taken advantage of it to take the offensive again. With his sword in one hand as a back up and the other with the index pointing toward her, he used a spell she wasn't familiar with.

"I got you now, So-so! Carpe Retractum!"

An orange beam of light coming from his palm caught her entirely off guard; it grabbed her (bypassing her defenses like they weren't even there!) then reeled her in toward him! Shocked, Sona could do nothing until she officially lost their bout when she felt herself stumble a bit upon the ground and then felt Harry's clawed hand close delicately around her throat. Even if she felt no pressure at all in his grip and also knowing that he would never willingly hurt her outside their little bouts, there was always some instinctual fear buried deep down. Her Hanyō comrade was very strong physically and when sufficiently angered, he could be downright _savage_.

She had seen it firsthand after all, like Rias and Akeno, just what those claws of his could do. The assassin employed by the Old Satan Faction that had attacked them, two Clan Heiresses and a Gremory House's ward, in the Human world during an outing in a mall in Osaka, had made the fatal mistake of not taking seriously their male friend because of his hybrid nature. It was the very last mistake he made once Harry had gotten his claws on him. The bloody aftermath was entirely unforgettable and a veritable _bitch_ to clear with the Magical authorities that had first responded to the bursts of uncontrolled Youki and Devilish Energy.

They would have been kept into custody for as long as they legally could be kept detained without having official charges pressed as punishment for the mess caused but the Temple Guardians (The Japanese version of Aurors) had not planned for Serafall's grand entrance, in her real (and quite stunning) body for a change and dressed in a smart business suit, marching into the Guardians' Headquarters like she owned the place and showed the Human world's magical cops that she had more than once earned her Leviathan title.

Coming back to the present, she almost groaned out loud when she saw the mischievous smile and twinkling eyes on his face. He had something planned for her now that she was at his mercy and she was now dreading and anticipating it at the same time. No matter how the situation was like, that demonstration of his power had made her feel rather hot under the collar…

"Now what should my forfeit be…hum…let me think about it for a few seconds…"

Harry said to Sona.

In the end, the Sitri Heiress would have to wear a tasty little sundress on their next day outing in group or a sexy cocktail one that would show off her great legs the next time they'll go Clubbing. That was what he asked of her and even if she was a bit embarrassed, she was a woman of her word. She had lost the match fair and square and she would uphold her part of the bet. It was a standard one with forfeit they put in place every now and then to spice things up and to keep them on their toes.

What Harry didn't knew or even suspected, was the fact that Sona had a big crush on him. She was way too much level headed to let that attraction detract her from running her Peerage and the Student council without forgetting her Devil duties and her regular studies though. But Akeno and Rias were in the know after a session of _**girl talk**_ (*violent shudders*) and thus had given their permissions for her to share Harry's bed when she felt ready to lose her virginity, be it with or without them as spectators or participants for the event. Of course, Akeno had to make it awkward for the Sitri Heiress by saying

"I do wish you will choose to have us as participants when you will be ready! Adding one girl to the mix will bring on a few more possibilities in our games! Ufufufu…"

While Rias had been day dreaming with glassy eyes and Akeno giggling perversely, Sona had fled with a burning face. She had been so embarrassed! Damn those two!

While the clueless male had never made a move on the Sitri Heiress since he had always been too busy chasing after Akeno and Rias' skirts and had never recognized any subtle hints about the subject, in his mind she was part of his pack and he was still very protective of her. A few obnoxious young Devils had learned the hard way during Youths' Gatherings. Sesshomaru was a well known figure in the Underworld, thus he tended to allow his grandchildren to attend those events.

It was kind of hard to not fall head over heel for such a male specimen like Harry to be honest. She was a Devil for Morning Star's sake! Even if she seemingly seemed anal retentive about authority and rules, real power still turned her on and Harry had plenty! Since Devil society was not patriarchal, polygamy was rather common, so no there was no feeling of guilt over the fact that she was currently lusting over a man already twice spoken for.

If he was too dense to see what was in front of him this whole time, well that was his own problem. Sona was not going to enlighten him until she felt that she was good and ready, not a minute before. After cleaning the mess their fight left all over the place, they powered down the wards and left after extinguishing the lights. Then Harry decided to be the typical immature teenager male by slapping Sona on the ass as a joke, and then wisely decided to run for his life after seeing her now murderous glare.

"You'll never take me alive So-so!"

He declared all the while laughing and running away.

She answered with a tone of righteous fury in her voice

"I don't want you alive! I want you dead by drowning you irritating perverted mutt!"

Then Harry just had to make things worse, stupid testosterone…

Aw, come on now So-so! Don't be like that! Your fine ass was just begging to be spanked. I couldn't resist the invitation!"

His answer was a screech of sheer unadulterated feminine fury that made him wince due to his sensitive hearing, while she ran after him with the intention to at least throttle him. Unfortunately for her, he had too much advance on her and when he turned a corner of a building, she heard the telltale sound of displaced air signalling that he had apparated away. Huffing and coming to a stop, she swore she would get him back for that affront! She didn't know how or even when, but she _would_ get him back for that! Mark her words!

The fire that was her fury would only get more stoked when she realized once she was back in her flat, that when Harry slapped her ass like a Macho, his claws had left tears in her skirt's fabric! That was her favourite school skirt! The mutt would pay _dearly_ for those affronts!

A few days later, Issei saw Asia again, but this time it was while he was wandering around the town at random. He had gotten a few days off, because even if his flesh was healed after what Freed had done to him, it would still take a while longer to totally flush the Light/Holy element out of his now devilish system. As a newly reincarnated low class Devil, he was very vulnerable to the stuff, hence why he was still weakened even days after the fact. During their improvised date, Issei had learned more about his new crush. It turned out that Asia had been excommunicated from The Church after being found out healing a Devil and had been taken in by a few rogue Fallen Angels, ironically the same ones who where currently squatting in the abandoned church in town.

The Ring leader, a Fallen Angel called Raynare who also was Issei's stab happy ex-girlfriend, had spared him when Asia surrendered back to her custody without fighting when she had come to take her back. It was that event which had led to a currently pleading Issei and a conflicted Rias. The Fallen had dropped the bomb saying that she was going to extract Twilight Healing from Asia and keep it for herself, which obviously was not good for the excommunicated Nun's health.

While the redhead was the President of the club and the King of her Peerage, Harry was beholden only to his Lord Grandfather. The Maous and the Pillars Lords had absolutely no authority over him. So between the pleas of

"Please! Let me go save her!"

"I told you Issei, we just can't!"

And after a few series of various similar pleas and refusals, Harry piped up

"Hey listen, since I'm not a Devil, I could go and fetch Hyoudou's little Nun with him since she doesn't know me. You can all sit tight here and wait for our return. There's what, only four Fallen Angels? And they all have only one set of wings, so they are not that strong. I'm more concerned by the Stray Exorcist than the Crows to be honest. From what you told me Hon', he's a competent swordsman if he managed to hold back Yuuto. "

While Issei seemed rather happy with that plan, Rias was not very happy with it and was prompt to tell him

"Harry, that plan of yours is very risky. Even with your strength and speed you can be overwhelmed. And while your sword is a very powerful tool, that's the problem, it's too powerful. Your sword just doesn't do subtle and cause lots of collateral damage when you use its techniques."

The Hanyō shot her back a look that meant "So what?" He was not really the type of guy to concern himself very much with material damage. A few overpowered Reparos here and here would do for most things and for the most complicated restoration; well there was specialists on call for those. In the end, Rias' plan to manipulate Issei into going and make him realize the potential that Promotion had was shot to hell. Harry had not helped things along by wanting to go bash some heads with or without them, so they all decided to go together. If nothing else, it would be a good team exercise.

Once in front of the church, they were delayed by a powerful barrier that absorbed magical attacks to make it stronger. Rias could have likely overpowered it with a concentrated enough Orb of Destruction, but it would have taken too much time. If they wished to save Asia, they were on the clock. It was possible to extract a Sacred Gear from a user, but since they were an integral part of their souls, the extraction killed the previous holder without fault.

Seeing his cue for the barrier breaking, Harry unsheathed his sword and once it was transformed into its true form, he asked

"So, do you want me to break the barrier with subtlety or should I go with a devastating attack with hope to wound and/or weaken our foes?"

The Potter Scion really hoped that Rias would choose the latter. _That_ technique was simply _**awesome**_! While Rias was undecided, both Issei and Akeno wanted to go in there with a bang. Asia would not be hurt, for she was needed to be unharmed physically for the ritual. Thus it was a certainty that she would be shielded from any and all harm until the end of the Sacred Gear Extraction ritual. In fact, everyone else present wished to a certain degree to see what his newest technique looked like.

While Koneko and Harry were only acquaintances, since the old feud between dog and cat was burned at a genetic level in the Supernatural world, even she was interested in her ally's prowess. Thus with a false sigh of annoyance, Rias folded to the majority vote and told him

"All right Harry-koi, the flashy way it is. But its better be worth the hassle or else… "

She left her threat hanging. Not that she would really cut him off for so little; Rias was in a serious need of a good fucking after those last few stressful days. But she had to save face in front of her Peerage and to make it look like that she was in charge of things.

After a quick peck to both of his girlfriends' cheeks, Harry had the entire group take a few steps behind him, just in case. Clearing his mind with the help of his Occlumency training, the young man then sent a powerful pulse of Youki down his blade and with a precise extension of his will; Tessaiga now knew what technique to get ready. The sword eagerly answered the mental request by a few deep pulses, like a heartbeat. Harry then brought his blade backward like he was preparing a big strike and after one more heartbeat like pulse from the sword and a growl of effort coming out from Harry's throat, the entire blade gradually but rapidly changed into diamond!

Feeding some more of his Youki to Tessaiga had the desired result of having innumerable and very sharp diamond shards growing at an alarming rate all over the blade! You could also hear them shifting and grinding against each other's during the accelerated growth process! When the now Diamond Tessaiga was glowing to the point that everybody else had to shield their eyes like they were watching the sun to his zenith, Harry slashed the Tessaiga horizontally into the air toward the barrier after calling the technique's name out loud

"Kongōsōha!" (Adamant Barrage!)

Once the name of the technique slipped past his lips, countless spears of diamond escaped the blade at an insane speed and collided against the barrier! It didn't take long for them to destroy it and continue its way toward the doors of the Church. Said doors were destroyed in a record time, and the technique continued its way without losing strength.

While Kalawarner managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time and thus came out unharmed, Mittelt wasn't as lucky since she was fatally impaled after being thrown into the wall behind the broken and desecrated Holy cross. With her vital organs impaled and shredded by the Youki empowered and sharpened diamond spears, she didn't suffer long before departing this world for the next.

Dohnaseek didn't get out unharmed, unfortunately for him, but was still alive. He had lost his left arm up to the elbow and his right leg had a diamond spear deep into the thigh. In fact, it was so deep that the other end was sticking outside of the said thigh; spilling his blood all over the no longer pristine floor. Was he lucky that the bone had been spared? All the while Mittelt's own blood was now starting to paint the wall behind the altar. Also there were now quite many diamond spears embedded into the walls, and also many having ended their flight outside, leaving the place of cult with a look of a Gruyere cheese.

Once the technique was over, the Tessaiga quickly returned to normal once Harry cut the Youki's flow since he didn't think that another salvo was needed. On the Devils' side, they were all in awe about the sheer destructive potential of the technique Harry just employed. While it wasn't exactly on par with the Power of Destruction from the Bael clan, it was more destructive than about anything else! From the Fallen Angels' side though, things were not as rosy.

Kalawarner flew into an apocalyptic rage when she realized Mittelt was now dead and wouldn't come back. Rias' party had to quickly take cover since she started to launch a veritable rain of Light Spears at them, all the while howling like a veritable Banshee!

Dohnaseek, on the other hand, was cursing loudly in multiple languages, many of them now dead. While he could do nothing for his missing arm except cauterizing the wound, if he managed to tear out the diamond spear embedded into his thigh, he could use his magic to heal himself. Admittedly his own healing was not as good as it would be with the help of Twilight Healing, but it would permit him to fight the Devil brats and to pay them back for his grievous wounds.

The problem in that was that no matter what and how hard he tried, the bloodthirsty Fallen Angel wasn't having any luck at pulling the damned spear out! He paid little mind to how Kalawarner went berserk due to Mittelt's demise. In his mind, the weak perished and the strong survived, it was as simple as that. Mittelt's death showed that she was weak. So it was good riddance to bad rubbish in his opinion.

He was about to start launching his own barrage of Light Spears when he heard a male voice call out loud

"Fulmenifer!"

From the blasted doors came a thick and forked bolt of blue lightning that slammed into Kalawarner, electrocuting her, making her lose her concentration thus dissipating her Light Spears and then crash to the ground hard, all the while convulsing violently. That spell threw Dohnaseek for a loop though since it was not Devil magic. Devils did not need incantations to use the Arcane Arts.

"Human magic?"

How come a party of Devils managed to cast a Human magical spell? There was no Magic Circle beforehand and the bolt had been blue, not yellow. Then an almost forgotten memory came back to him in full force, making the sole male Fallen in this Operation snarl in anger and sheer hatred loudly

" _ **WIZARD!**_ **"**

Dohnaseek _**loathed**_ Wizards and Witches even _**more**_ than anything else in the entire world, Heaven and Underworld included! Those faithless heathens denied God's very existence and replaced him with a Half Demon sorcerer (Demons were the ancestors of Devils and are as of now, entirely extinct. Youkais are often called Demons by Westerners but they aren't.) called Merlin, of all people! To add insult to injury, those Heathens had the sheer gall to worship Pagan Deities like the Greek Hecate and the Celt Gods instead of the God of The Bible! His multiple tentative to smite them all down to the very last innocent child was the reason he became a Fallen Angel in the first place.

Well that and his lust of blood and battle. Calling to him his own Magic Circle, he sent what he had fondly called "The Death Beam" toward where he was sure the Abomination was. The Death Beam was a clever mix of Light/Holy Element and the Death energy wielded by the more common Killing Curse.

But while no magical shield in existence could hold back the Unforgivable Curses, Yuuto's newly imagined mirror blade and his skills as a swordsman were quite enough to reflect the Death Beam to the sender, thus sending him to his "Next great adventure". All the while, Akeno and Harry combined their Lightning spells to make a quite bigger and still forked green coloured bolt, piercing through Kalawarner's still convulsing torso, cauterizing the fatal wound and sending her meet her cohorts in the next world. Once the invading party was sure of the final defeat of their opponents, they did enter what was left of the church.

Koneko, the strongest of them physically, didn't take long to kick down the altar, revealing a secret staircase under it. Rias, wanting to do something worthwhile, conjured a globe of light and sent it ahead downstairs. Contrary to them, while Harry's vision was really sharp, he couldn't see in total darkness like it was daylight. And that way, they could be certain that nothing would be waiting in ambush somewhere. They were good true, but they were not invincible. In fact, their respective trainers were only just starting to take the kids gloves off now that they were nearly ready for some hardcore and intense training… Both Koneko and Harry, possessing the sharpest sense of smell and being the heavy hitters, took the lead.

What they found once arrived downstairs disgusted everyone, even Issei. Asia was strapped to a strange machine that was ironically in the form of a cross and was wearing only a quasi transparent and quite thin white robe that clung to her teenage curves. But before they could teach the sole remaining Fallen a lesson she would not forget anytime soon, they had to get through the legion of Stray Exorcists barring their way. In the end, it was decided to let Issei deal with Raynare as he saw fit and rescue Asia while the rest took care of the small fry. The more experimented members of the Party would only intervene on his behalf if things were about to go south while still keeping an eye on him.

Since they were in so close quarters, Harry couldn't use Tessaiga, it was one of the disadvantages to possess such a big ass sword. But his claws, Wizarding magic and Youki whip were more than enough to do the job. Then to try to lighten the mood somewhat, Akeno proposed something

"Hey everybody! Why not a little wager? The one who kill the most Stray Exorcists win!"

Rias, already reducing foes to ashes and dust with precise and quick marbles of Destruction **,** asked

"Oh? And what would be the prize for the winner?"

Before Akeno could somehow managed to rope him into being the prize at the end of the bet, Harry quickly said out loud

"Not it!"

And then he went back killing his share of foes with a golden Youki whip forming from the tip of his claws. Normally he wouldn't be killing so indiscriminately, but his foes were true Zealots and would not hesitate to cut him down if given half a chance. So he took them down permanently quickly and decisively.

Akeno pouted a bit, but had to concentrate to fry a few Stray Exorcists who tried to overwhelm her with their superior numbers. Her lightning spells make them see the error of their ways.

In the end, the contest/bet was abandoned. Nobody in their Party truly liked to kill. They had all been trained to do it quick and clean when it was necessary. They also all had been desensitized to the act to be able to hold their feelings about it until they could safely express them out of the battlefield. But even for Supernatural beings, starting to like the act of robbing a life not by sheer necessity or survival but for simple pleasure was a slippery slope that was bound to end very badly.

While dealing with the small fry was easy, Koneko was no doubt very unlucky when she was confronted by Freed Sellzen. He started his vulgarities filled spiel immediately once he was near her

"Oh, look at what we got there! It's the little pussycat! Come on sweetheart, you know you want a tumble with this man! Let me pet you kitty little pussy!"

He finished by taking hold of his crotch outside his pants and licking his lips in an attempt to replicate a sensual motion of some kind. It failed and horribly at that. Hell, even Raynare looked very disturbed by what she was seeing! When a Fallen Angel was disgusted by how a Stray Exorcist under her command acted, the guy had to be doing something very wrong somewhere!

Koneko had quite the difficulty in remaining impassive. That man was irking her to the highest degree! Their fight was not going into the Nekoshou's favour though. While she was strong enough to send him flying and sturdy enough to resist the Light Bullets of his Light Gun and also agile enough to dodge most swipes of his Light Sword, Freed was much faster than her, making him able to dance between the blows. The petite girl was currently cursing in her mind the fact that she didn't knew much magic outside of the Basics taught to every young Devils. And nothing in that lot would be fast enough to catch Freed off guard.

Basically, her fighting style of "Koneko Smash!" was not a very effective style against a more seasoned and swifter opponent. Thus after overextending herself with a punch that would have tore Freed's head from his shoulders if it had connected, the foul mouthed swordsman managed to knock her out. He was about to finish her off when he had to dodge a golden Youki whip that managed to open a thin trail of blood on one of his cheeks. Had he not dodged, he would have lost his head. Harry had managed to intervene in the nick of time since he had been the closest.

But the change of opponents didn't seems to faze him, since after liking some of his blood from his fingers, the psychotic Stray Exorcist launched into another diatribe

"Well, looky here! After the cat girl now it's the dog boy! What's with the ears man? Y'know Halloween is not for quite a few months yet. And what with the get-up you're wearing? An older design of Kimono or is it a pyjama? Did you just come out of the Warring States Era or a Renaissance Fair? Seriously, dressed like that you look gay. You, Dog boy, are a butt fucker!"

Harry's only answer to the taunting was the raising of his right eyebrow and faster than Freed could see, he was sent further away with a quick Banishing charm. When he jumped back on his feet, it was to receive a basketball sized orb of water into the face, drenching him from head to toe, making him stagger back drunkenly since Harry had put some _oomph_ behind the last spell. Since he had cast it wordlessly, it was less powerful than if he had vocalized it, but it suited the Hanyō's purposes just fine. It wasn't his intention to finish his foe with the Mind's water globe spell anyway. With another jab of his palm and a whispered

"Fulmenifer…"

Another thick and forked bolt of blue lightning flew toward the soaked Stray Exorcist, who finally showed some survival instinct by cursing out loud and throwing himself successfully out of the way of the incoming lightning bolt.

After processing the fact that even the Lightning Bearer spell could be dodged, Harry decided to bust out the combat oriented spells. He would have to practice his non-verbal casting some more during his next training sessions. If there were not at risk of making the church's foundations collapse on their heads and risk killing everyone, he would have just cast a Chain Blasting Curse at Freed and be done with it. But Siege engines spells were not at all recommended in such closed locations. It was a pity, it was so attractively destructive and it got Akeno and Rias into the mood for some fun in no time at all as a nice bonus!

Seeing that his errant thoughts cost him the advantage of range, Harry decided to finish things up since his adversary was now charging rather recklessly at him while howling like a barbarian. All the while waving his Light Sword, since in dodging the Lightning Bearer Spell earlier, he had lost his Light Gun. When Freed was at a bit less than two metres from the Hanyō, he cast the Impediment Jinx with a bored tone of voice

"Impedimenta."

Freed was then slowed down to the point of moving in a very slow motion, like when you forward bit by bit scenes on a DVD. From there Harry could subdue or kill him quite easily. While Freed was admittedly a master swordsman, it seems he wasn't used to fight against Wizards. Harry didn't want Freed to dodge the finisher. Using a direct attack spell could have possibly resulted into his foe dodging at the last second.

So that was why he sent his clawed hand in a knife shape toward his foe's heart with the intention to finish the job while he was still immobilized by the Impediment Jinx. Freed was good, very good even. But even with all his training and experience, he was still human, even if that fact was rather debatable. One way or another, the Stray Exorcist was vulnerable to magic.

While Harry could have ended up the threat with a more lethal spell, he was more a hands on kind of guy. In a way, maybe it was Fate or Murphy who decided to screw the plan, since Freed was knocked away from Potter's claws by the released and uncontrolled energy of Issei's Sacred Gear. Seems the Red Dragon Emperor had managed to win against his stab happy ex-girlfriend. Somehow the energy made the Stray Exorcist tumbles all over a broken part of the nearest wall and fell through a hole there. Since the Impediment Jinx was no longer in effect, Freed decided to cut his losses and leave before someone decided to pursue him. He may be insane bur he wasn't suicidal!

Harry's reaction was thus

"Well, shit."

There goes his mark. He debated pursuing but in the end decided not to. Who knew what the guy had in store if he got the time to set it up? No, better wait for a new opportunity and next time, he would make sure to strike a decisive blow from the beginning. Returning his attention to the other situation, Harry struggled to palm his face in exasperation. Issei only wished for a chance at love and Raynare had no regrets into playing with the boy's heart and crushing it in her hand. It wasn't the emotions expressed out loud that were annoying the Hanyō, but rather the embarrassing display of tears and snot flowing from the Pawn's face. No dignity at all.

In the end, even if the victory was Issei's, they were too late to save Asia. There was only two ways to bring her back to the living and of those two, only one would let her keep her humanity. It was better to either let her became a Devil or to pass on to the next life though. The other way would take too much time. Tenseiga was not easy to access after all.

Rias was mad. No scratch mad, she was downright furious. That uppity Fallen Angel had the sheer gall to try and manipulate Issei into sparring her after everything she put him through! She had enough and was about to finish the job, when a certain sound made her loose her momentum. It was the sound of a phone ringing. And not any regular ringing, it was Highway to Hell from **AC-DC**.

" **livin' easy  
lovin' free  
season ticket on a one way ride  
askin' nothin'  
leave me be  
takin' everythin' in my stride  
don't need reason  
don't need rhyme  
ain't nothin' that I'd rather do  
goin' down  
party time  
my friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to Hell  
on the highway to Hell  
highway to Hell  
I'm on the highway to Hell…**"

The song might have continued but Harry had the good sense of picking up his cell phone. When he was nervous, his parents' British accent made itself known, so he answered with a simple

"Hullo? This is Harry Potter, currently speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

Then his British accent evaporated like snow under the summer sun and with an amused smile he then said out loud when he learned who was on the other end

"Ah, it's you Ero-Datenshi! (Perverted Fallen Angel) What's up? I thought you had a private party at the Playboy Mansion with Hugh Hefner?"

There was only one person that Harry called by that nickname and it was Azazel, the Governor General of all Fallen Angels. Harry never really said how they became friends or at least acquainted enough to give the man an embarrassing but adequate nickname, no matter how Akeno and she tried to pry the information out of him. During School Breaks both Hanyō and Fallen Angel would go together for a few days in a fishing expedition. Snapping out of her thoughts after hearing Harry's voice, she heard next

"So you just learned that you had a few rogues who left the nest so to speak and are in direction of Kuoh? Well, I'm afraid your tip is no longer valid Ero-Datenshi. So did you just call for giving us a late warning or what?"

"What? You wished for us to catch them alive and detain them until you arrive to bring them back to Grigori HQ? You should have sent a SMS earlier this evening or something because as it is, you have a legion or two of dead Stray Exorcists and only your "little" Raynare is still alive. The rest are now in the next world."

Raynare had a constipated look at being called "little", well as much as the look could work while she was still deathly pale. The mission was off the books and Azazel shouldn't have been told. The Governor General was a very mellow type of guy generally, but when it came to dispensing discipline, he could be harsh to the extreme. Some of his punishments could make you beg for the sweet release of Death. Now she knew she was in very deep shit.

Back to the phone call, Harry kept talking

"No, I'm not shitting you, man. The other three are dead as nail and only your phone call saved Raynare's life. What she did to be in that situation? She seduced the Red Dragon Emperor when he was still a human not in the know, killed him on their very first date and he was then reincarnated as a Devil in Rias' Peerage. Ah, she also just finished to extract the Sacred Gear calledTwilight Healing from Asia Argento. Yes, _that_ Rias Gremory, who else has that first name? What?! No! Go fuck yourself  Ero-Datenshi! I'm not telling you her measurements! That info is for me alone!"

That tidbit of information made a now awake Koneko crack an amused smile, Yuuto snicker softly, Akeno smile in a raunchy manner, made Issei feel very jealous of his sempai's luck and then made Rias blush heavily. Why were her measurements a topic of conversation?! Ero-Datenshi indeed!

Harry was fed up of having to sort the few nuggets of good info in between of all the crap the twelve winged Fallen Angel was spewing for the sheer hell of it, so he cut to the chase

"Look, will you get to the bloody point? If you don't stop screwing around I'm hanging up right now and I'll send you your _little_ Raynare's remains, if there's any, by  Portkey! The girls are in a very sadistic mood right now, particularly Rias who was just about to use her Power of Destruction and it's only the curiosity caused by your phone call that makes them not kill your little pet yet. No, I can't tell them to back off; you know that I'm not the boss of them. "

Seriously, Azazel was more childish than Aquila sometimes and he was thousands of years old! It was hard to think that this crazy guy was the one who assembled those who fell with him and those that came after into an Organization he built with his trusted lieutenants, which became its own Faction. But he wasn't the Governor General for nothing, even if Baraquiel and Shemhazai had to pick the slack when he went into one of his tangents. Believe it or not, there was a method to his madness. Well, most of the time anyway.

"No Azazel, I'm not asking Akeno to do something like that for your entertainment. Yes, I agree with you, she's smoking hot, but my answer is still "no". If I ever ask her something like that, it would be for my eyes only! Seriously Baraquiel would give your balls the electro shocks treatment if you said such a thing in front of him! What? Huh nice. I can't say if she'll accept the deal or not. Okay I'll ask her, gimme a minute."

He then put his call on hold and said to Rias

"Azazel just called to warn us about the four rogue Fallens heading here. He wanted us to detain them until he could send someone trustworthy and strong enough to pick them up if he couldn't make it himself. I told him it's a bit late since everyone except Raynare here is already dead. As compensation for his Faction's mistakes and actions, he said that you could reincarnate Asia as a member of your Peerage once we gave her back herSacred Gear.

He won't even raise a stink since she's technically his by virtue of having being excommunicated by the Church. He wanted us to keep Raynare alive since she's the leader of this ragtag group and he wished to personally interrogate and then punish her as needed. Also he said that he would personally owe you one favour to be called in at anytime and the clean-up would also be on his dime if you accept his deal and don't file a complaint in Maou Leviathan's Office. He also said something about too much Magical Girl for his tastes, but that was more under his breath than anything else. There's something big going on behind his back and he doesn't like it one bit."

In the end, Rias accepted Azazel's deal after much deliberation. While she was busy reincarnating Asia as her new Bishopafter giving her back her Sacred Gear,Harry took things in hand by stunning Raynare, then for good measure he petrified her and also tied her up with conjured chains after enchanting them with a lock-down spell, making it impossible for the captive to use her powers. Magical Law Enforcement around the Globe used that spell or the runic equivalent on handcuffs. His father, having trained as an Auror before their leaving Britain, taught it to him.

The combination of spells on the Fallen Angel would do for transporting her until a more permanent solution could be arranged. Since Rias' Peerage's cover was a School Club, the Occult Research Club did not have prison cells.

So Harry went home to fetch a Draught of Living Death from his mother's stocks of potions and once back to the Club room via Apparition, he removed the Petrificus Totalus from Raynare but not the stunner nor the chains and then force fed her the Draught. Once he was assured that she would not wake up without the antidote, he set her up in one of the rooms his girls used before moving in with him. He almost considered stashing her in a wardrobe, but decided against it, thus he levitated her on the bed. Azazel or his envoy should be there in a day or two to pick her up.

And to be absolutely certain than his sweet and lovely Chibi-Miko Akeno wouldn't _accidentally_ dispose of her due to her hatred towards Fallen Angels, he placed Shinto Holy charms around the door and Wizarding wards, just in case. Overkill yes, but Harry had learned the hard way to never underestimate very determined women. It was bad for the health and had a tendency to come back to bite you on the ass when you expect it the less. Once done, he went to the Magic Circle in the middle deserted Club Room and apparated from there after saying out loud

"Good night Gasper!"

When he arrived in his house and after moving to his bedroom, it was to find his two girlfriends naked as the day they were born, both displaying hooded looks and smiles that promised much, kissing and caressing each other's while lounging on their bed. Seeing the clear invitation, Harry was quick to discard his clothes and to join them. Just as Akeno was now engulfing his manhood for some oral pleasure and Rias straddling his head for her own stimulation, he said out loud to himself

"I absolutely love my life!"

Then he let himself be swept away on a wave of passion.


End file.
